The brunette is mine
by LucyQFabray02
Summary: "Escúchame Rachel Berry —Su tono de amenaza era más que evidente — Tu primera y única pareja seré yo" — Quinn Fabray.
1. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen.**_

_**Advertencia: Las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar a medida que avanza la historia.**_

Esta es la misma historia que "The Brunette is mine" de phoenix1202. ¿Por qué aparecerá en esta cuenta? Bien, porque soy la misma pero mi pequeña memoria olvido la contraseña he hice de todo para recuperarla y no lo he logrado, así que la cuenta la he dado de baja ya.

Volveré a subir el fanfic hasta donde iba muy rapidamente, para los que ya lo habían leído darse una repasadita y para los nuevos. Ya es decisión de ustedes los review, ya que estarían dejando un comentario en algo que ya habían comentario. Como sea, los dejo leer, espero les guste.

* * *

THE BRUNETTE IS MINE

Parecía que aquel día iba ser como cualquier otro día en la ciudad de Lima, ya saben, el sol estaba en lo más alto y había caído una que otra gota sobre el recién cortado pasto de la cancha de fútbol, la cual había sido utilizada hace poco por los jugadores de fútbol americano y faltaba algunas horas más para que fuera utilizada también por el equipo de porristas.

El olor a café salía desde la sala de los profesores haciendo que más de uno se acercara a la cafetería a servirse una taza y así darle algo de energía al resto de lo que quedaba de la jornada estudiantil ya que, no nos digamos mentiras, tener que educar a, no solo uno, ni dos adolescente sino a más de cien, con hormonas alborotadas y la rebeldía característica en su edad no era nada fácil, así que ¿Una ayudita de mas no hacía nada mal verdad? Y el café era el mejor amigo y remedio para ello, podía tranquilizar y volver activo a cualquiera.

En la misma sala de profesores, se llevaba una escena concurrente, la entrenadora de las porristas, Sue Sylvester, amenazaba nuevamente al que se había convertido en su némesis, William Schuester, repitiendo una que otra vez que el glee club se extinguiría y una de las muchas frases sarcásticas no solo para él, sino para uno que otro profesor que anda por allí.

Los estudiantes era otra cuestión que no era ninguna sorpresa, estaban en su amado descanso o recreo como quieran llamarlo, la parte del día en que por una cantidad determinada de tiempo podían olvidarse de todo, contar los chismes del día, quien salía con quien, cuales parejas habían terminado su relación, los vestidos que traían sus compañeras era el tema favorito entre las mujeres y el juego de béisbol que habían pasado ayer en la tele era el tema favorito entre los hombres.

Todo tal y como solía verse de costumbre. El grupo Glee estaba dividido, en una mesa al costado de aquel patio de cemento que utilizaban para comer por las múltiples mesas que había alrededor. Hablaban tranquilamente Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Sam, al fondo estaba Puck coqueteando con las nuevas víctimas, como solía decir el, un par de porristas que se habían unido al club hace no más de dos semanas por autorización y "agrado" de Sue Sylvester. Brittany, Quinn y Santana quien sabe dónde se encontraban, después de todo, era sabido que no era de estar mucho con ellos, a excepción de Britt que solía ser más amistosa y amable que sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¿Creen que esta vez le dirá que si? — Pregunto Tina con su "Casi" susurro, el cual fue escuchado por dos mesas más allá en donde se encontraban sentadas.

-Sería la primera vez que aceptaría si eso pasa, jamás ha salido con ella —Los murmullos empezaban a sonar por varias mesas por culpa de la asiática y su imprudencia al hablar.

-Vamos, se verían bien juntos. — Murmuro otro, si querían privacidad era algo que ya no tenían, pues varios pares de ojos se habían plantado a ver a ellos dos, aunque parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello o sino, de seguro hubiesen elegido un mejor lugar más privado para hablar.

Mercedes tomo el rostro de Sam con suavidad de las mejillas, para que se concentrara en la que era, hoy, las víctimas de los murmullos de McKinley High. El colegio solía ser un mundo de rumores, chimes mal dichos, comentarios de aquí para allá y en estar pendiente de cada cosa que pasaba que podía dar para hablar y obviamente, este era uno de los casos.

-Vamos chico listo, sé que puedes leer los labios y esta mujer no puede esperar más tiempo para saber qué es lo que pasa.

El rubio sonrió levemente, iba ser utilidad su súper don, como él lo llamaba, así que colocando sus ojos pequeñitos, casi parecidos a los de Tina excepto por la pequeña diferencia que sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y aunque quisiera, no los tenía rasgados como su amiga, así, según él, le daría más aire misterioso a la labor que estaba llevando. Sin desviarnos en lo que estábamos, Sam intento en lo que podía, poder observar mejor y con mucha más claridad los labios de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué están diciendo? — Pregunto Blaine envolviéndose en la atmosfera de ansiedad en la que casi todo el colegio se había transformado por culpa de solo dos personas.

-No les entiendo muy bien… Dicen algo sobre una función — Murmuro volteando a ver por unos segundos a sus amigos — Algo sobre unas obras — Completo, esperando que alguien entendiera a lo que se refería para guiarse en la conversación que estaba interpretando.

Unos segundos en silencio en el que nadie decía nada, porque podía ser cualquier cosa y a la misma vez nada, conocía a sus amigos y por ello, no siempre se podía dar una explicación al instante de las situaciones, al menos que uno de ellos aclara mejor lo que podía pasar, o haber pasado en este caso.

- Llegaron de New York un elenco para actuar por unos días algunas obras de Broadway, así que se han presentado en Lima el fin de semana, supongo que es eso —Contesto Kurt luego de unos segundos, lo sabía porque Rachel era su mejor amiga y algo sobre eso le había contado la noche anterior, mientras hablaban por teléfono sobre lo sucedido en el día. — ¿Enserio chicos? ¿Podrían disimular al menos? No sé qué le ven de nuevo a una escena que ha pasado por los últimos años.

Todos volvieron su vista hacía lo que anteriormente estaban viendo, esperando que Sam continuara con su lectura de labios, lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que creían, es más, ninguno le había creído cuando el rubio les había contado sobre su grandiosa habilidad, ni que decir que antes pensaron que era de mucha inutilidad. Nadie le había prestado atención a Kurt, así que algo frustrado por ello, el joven se levantó de su puesto, que se ubicaba al lado de Blaine, y con un "Nos vemos luego en la sala de coro" para todos en general aunque nadie lo estaba oyendo, miró por último al que era su novio, el cual estaba más pendiente de aquella escena que él y sin insistir más, desapareció de lo que a todos le tenían con tanto interés.

Ahora ¿Qué era lo que les estaba llamando tanto la atención a todos? Pues bien, fácil y a la misma vez poco sorpresivo, porque oh si, la sorpresa llegaría después de esto. Rachel Berry, la chica dulce, con voz como los Dioses pero poco popular, intentaba por, ya la cuenta se había perdido, conquistar de nuevo al chico que todos creían perfecto, Finn Hudson.

-Lo sé, ha sido divertido poder ver las obras, creo que será lo más cerca que estaré de ellas y de Broadway —Le dijo Finn con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y la sonrisa de medio lado muy común en él.

-Bueno, todo puede pasar y capaz estés más cerca de New York ¿Quién sabe? Aunque obviamente no más que yo, porque seré una estrella, pero puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras — Se animó a decir Rachel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja difícil de no ver.

Se sentía confiada esta vez, después de años de intentar salir con él, de haberse peleado con Fabray (La cual no se llevaban bien por ese motivo), de sentirse rechazada, decepcionada y todo los demás, esta vez sentía que la suerte estaba de su parte y que Finn terminaría aceptando poder ser algo más, al menos en intentarlo, después de todo había ido a ver la obra con ella. Eso debería haber indicado algo ¿No?

-Finn quiero preguntarte algo… — Murmuro nerviosa, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía tan rápido que consideraba la idea de que pudiera salirse de su pecho por lo que iba hacer, pero tenía que arriesgarse, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña, su compañero al frente no lo estaba, se veía tranquilo, relajado e intentaba ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque, a pesar de que Rachel era tan despistada para no darse cuenta que todo el mundo la estaba observando o tal vez, solo aparentaba que así lo hacía, el si se daba cuenta de todo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, escenas parecidas ya habían pasado y el recuerdo se le venía en la mente, algunas cosas más vergonzosas que otras, pero nada de que traumarse, se podía decir.

Unas voces conocidas sonaron casi como gritos por la tensión que tenían todos para no hablar y por unos momentos todas las miradas que observaban la escena desaparecieron de Rachel y Finn para concentrarse en las tres personas que acababan de llegar aquel patio, que no era un patio pero que todos utilizaban como uno. Era difícil no fijarse en ellas cada vez que llegaban a cualquier lado, las unholy Trinity como se les llamaba de sobre nombre cuando hablaban de las tres, eran conocidas tanto por los estudiantes como por los profesores ya que daban un aire de ternura, belleza, maldad, miedo y sensualidad, todo al mismo tiempo, en donde fuera que pasaran y por ello todo el colegio le tenía un cierto respeto, estaban en la cima del escalón en el estatus entre los alumnos.

-Y luego le dije a Lord Tubbington Que no podía utilizar la computadora sin permiso, quien sabe que cosas podría escribir ahí… No es para nada seguro pero cuando intenté quitárselo, él me dijo que…

-Britt ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ese gato? Los gatos no pueden utilizar las computadoras y mucho menos te puede decir cosas, ellos no hablan.

-Claro que sí, que tu no lo quieras escuchar es otra cosa! Hasta Quinn le ha hablado ¿Cierto Quinn?

-¿Ah? Si claro, como digas.

-Viste San!

Brittany hablaba con Santana mientras que la otra rubia hacía como si de verdad les prestara atención, o tal vez si lo hacía pero no le importaba mucho sobre de que hablaban en realidad, no era de sorprenderse ya que solía ser así la mayor parte del tiempo, sus amigas solían hablar entre ellas, y ella, dejaban que las dos se divirtieran con su plática sin entrometerse.

Sin contar que, muchas veces no entendía todas las locuras que decía Brittany, así que le seguía el juego con el que decía o simplemente la ignoraba. Era Santana la que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, dijera o que no dijera, a pesar de que la latina se estresaba o desesperada la actitud que tenía a veces su amiga, era la única que podía quedarse horas y horas hablando con Brittany, o en su defecto, dejando que la rubia hablara y ella solo escuchaba atento las cosas extrañas e inexistente que podía decir la noble e inocente rubia.

Decidió dejar a un lado a sus amigas, ya que aquella conversación o replica la una a la otra iba a tardar un buen rato. Dio un suspiro al aire, cerrando levemente sus ojos avellana para volver a abrirlos luego de unos minutos y se fijó por primera vez en lo que sucedía alrededor y el por qué todos extrañamente estaban en completo en silencio. Algo no andaba bien y tenía que averiguar el por qué y no duro mucho para entenderlo. Sus ojos desviaron en dirección en la que casi todos, o al menos a los que no estaban viendo en dirección hacia ellas y pudo encontrar el motivo de todo, claro y simple, sin muchas sorpresas como venía siendo el día hasta ahora.

Ahí estaban, Rachel y el "Soy amigo de todos" "Chico perfecto" Hudson hablando, su ceño sin poder evitarlo se frunció completamente y sus ojos, acostumbrados a ser una mezcla entre verde y miel, muy expresivos y brillantes, esta vez se oscurecieron como un depredador a su presa. Estaba enojada, era simple y sencilla conclusión ¿Por qué? También era fácil contestar eso, él era un idiota, ella era una idiota y todos en este colegio eran unos completos idiotas.

-Ay! Chilló alguien, entre las mesas de la mitad.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… — Comento otro en una de las esquinas.

-Demonios… — Murmuraron sin saber realmente la ubicación exacta de donde venía.

Varios comentarios así surgieron pero se callaron en cuestión de instantes por lo que siguió a continuación. Todos, sin excepción, contuvieron la respiración al instante, nadie movía un solo dedo ya que sentía que si lo hacían, iban a interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pasando, aquella escena dejaba más de uno en shock. Los grillos, pajaritos y cualquier clase de animal que fuera capaz de estar en el colegio se escuchaba ya que el clima era de completo silencio, más de lo que ya lo era con anterioridad. ¿En qué universo paralelo habían despertado hoy?

La boca de Puck estaba ligeramente abierta de la impresión, mientras que Tina se sostenía fuerte del brazo como si se estuviese dando un pellizco, en un intento en vano de intentar saber si realmente aquello no era un sueño. Sam había quedado en mitad de su flamante lectura de labios y los ojos tanto de Mercedes como los de Blain parecían como si se les fuera salir, igual como los del todo el colegio, hasta Santana había quedado en mitad de su plática para quedar de tiesa. La única que parecía no haberle afectado lo que estaba pasando era Brittany, que se mantenía con una sonrisa por lo que acababa de ver.

Y es que, todo pasó realmente rápido. Ver a Quinn, sí, Quinn Fabray con un ceño completamente fruncido, un aura de los mil demonios, caminando por no decir corriendo hacía Rachel Berry no era TAN sorprendente, después de todo ya habían tenido más de una ocasión que empezaban una pelea por cualquier estupidez y esta creían los estudiantes de McKinley no iba a ser la excepción, pero nada de eso ocurrió y lo que era sorprendente es lo que había pasado después, que, la misma Quinn Fabray con el mismo ímpetu con el que había llegado a dañar el momento que tenía la pequeña diva con el grandulón, la había besado frente a todos, sin pena alguna.

La beso con ansiedad, impaciencia, lentitud y torpeza. La beso con enojo, determinación y locura, aquella locura que no te deja pensar sino solo actuar. La beso como nadie la había besado y como nadie la besaría. La beso como si la hubiese sellado con aquel beso, reclamándole, insistiéndole y a la misma vez, aunque intentaba negarlo, amándola.

Se separó luego de unos segundos, porque sí, no había sido más que algunos segundos y a pesar de que se hubiese sentido como si hubiese sido minutos, horas ¡Una eternidad! Volteó con el mismo rostro enojado con el que había llegado, pareciendo una fiera, mirando al chico por el que "supuestamente" había peleado por él con ella, tonta Rachel Berry, que ingenua podía ser a veces.

-A ver si dejamos esto en claro de una vez por todas. Tu Hudson, ¿Te gusta Berry? — Le preguntó al grandulón, el cual para sorpresa de todos, no estaba enojado y por el contrario, conservaba una sonrisa, esto pasaba de lo raro a lo perturbador.

-No, solo la quiero como una buena amiga. — Respondió con simpleza, pero su respuesta no aplaco para nada a la rubia. Si supiera ella que él no era tan lento como todos creían, y había notado las intenciones que tenía con la castaña desde un principio, por ello y por muchas cosas más es que nunca se había fijado en Rachel como algo más que amigos.

Dio media vuelta para fijarse en la que fue su víctima, la cual no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, parecía de piedra. — Bien Berry ¿Lo has entendido? — Preguntó, señalándola con uno de sus dedos.

Que Rachel estuviese más quieta que una estatura era poco, no terminaba de asimilar todo esto, ni la repentina llegada de la rubia, ni que casi todo el colegio la estaba mirando, ni mucho menos el beso que acababa de recibir. — Eh… Yo… — Murmuro, pero no pudo decir más que esas dos insignificantes palabras.

-Espero que lo hayas captado, te ha rechazado antes que ni siquiera le pudieras preguntar nada, acéptalo de una vez!

-Ey! –Reclamo Finn, era cierto que le había dicho que no le gustaba, pero la palabra "rechazado" sonaba horrible, sobre todo porque no quería quedar mal con ella, sino seguir como seguían siendo, buenos amigos.

Pero una mirada de odio por parte de la rubia lo hizo callar al instante, sabía que era mejor no hablar y quedarse callado, o sino, capaz terminaba en el cementerio de las afueras de la ciudad. Todo era extraño y era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Por último… —Miro de nuevo a la castaña, ya que nadie más se había osado a interrumpirla.- Escúchame Rachel Berry — Su tono de amenaza era más que evidente — Tu primera y única pareja seré yo

Y tal como había llegado, corriendo su cabello rubio para atrás y dejando una mirada furibunda a ambos, se decir una palabra más y sin dar espacio a que nadie le dijera nada en su presencia, se alejó con paso rápido y desapareciendo casi al instante.

Parecieron minutos en los que todos pudieron volver a reaccionar en lo que pasaba, o al menos, que sus voces podían volver a sus gargantas y salir naturalmente por su boca, aunque nadie sabía realmente que decir.

-¿Acaban de ver lo que yo vi? — Fue la pregunta de una chica y varias cabezas asintieron ligeramente.

Un día que parecía absolutamente norma del colegio, teniendo un clima normal, teniendo las mismas clases normales, que los profesores habían tenido su rutina acostumbrada que era normal y que los estudiantes hacían lo que cada hora de descanso hacían, cosas normales, había surgido algo completamente anormal.

Sobre todo porque nadie esperaba, absolutamente nadie excepto unos cuantos (dos personas) que pudiera suceder algo semejante, ni siquiera la idea de algún sentimiento de la rubia por la morocha quedaba descartado hasta para lo más ilusionistas e irrealistas.

A pesar de las preguntas que a todos les pasaba, había una pregunta que en todas las cabezas y boca de la mayoría solía tornarse común y como máximo común denominador. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Era lo que se escuchaba y lo que más se observaba ya no era la pareja en la que todos creían se iban a convertir, si no en aquella chica castaña y la dirección por la que se había ido la rubia.

Mientras que una todavía tiesa Rachel Berry no entendía en que mundo sobre natural había despertado aquella mañana.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo de nuevo, entre estás 48 horas estaré subiendo el segundo.


	2. Capitulo II

Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review, sobre todo porque es algo triste que no pueda tener los reviews que tenía en el otro pero bueno, los dejo leer con tranquilidad y que lo disfruten.

* * *

THE BRUNETTE IS MINE

PARTE II

El mudismo en el que se encontraban todos, a pesar de que parecía que iba ser permanente o al menos, que podía durar varios minutos incluso horas, no duro más de unos 5 minutos. Es que si bien, todo había caído como un valso de agua fría, el hecho de que se pudiera hablar de ello era aún mejor.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo a Quinn Fabray le gusta Rachel Berry? — Fue la pregunta que salió de la voz de Tina, pero nadie le respondía.

Intentaba conectar cables, cosas que le diría "Sí, Quinn podría sentir una pequeña conexión casi enamoramiento por Rachel" pero nada, hasta hace apenas media hora atrás, hubiese creído casi jurado que a la rubia solo le interesaba nada más y nada menos que el enamorado de la pequeña.

-Todo esto me ha dolido la cabeza — Susurró Sam sosteniéndose de ella, haciendo una expresión de afligido. — Raro pero grandioso, esto ha sido mejor que ir a cine.

Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada concordando con su amigo y como si hubiesen llegado del cielo, o eso creían ellos, ya que era las únicas personas que podía decir realmente que había ocurrido con la ya muchas veces nombradas Quinn Fabray, llegaban a la mesa donde estaban ubicados sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Lo sabías Santana? ¿Sabías que Quinn le gustara Rachel? — Pregunto Amber tan directa como siempre, no se iba andar con rodeos, sobre todo porque era a Santana la que le estaba hablando y segundo, ella había visto lo mismo que todos en aquel patio.

-Claro que no lo sabía! O sino la hubiese detenido antes que hiciera esa locura — Resoplo sentándose en la silla vacía que había dejado Kurt al alejarse. Había pensado en ir tras de ella apenas había terminado el "show" que había montado, pero prefería dejarla sola, además que no sabría qué le diría exactamente.

El único que no había hablado hasta el momento, era el peli negro con demasiado gel en el cabello. Se tomó su tiempo para meditar todo, antes de sacar falsas conclusiones. Porque, no solo es que una chica haya besado a otra chica, porque obviamente y más para él, aquello era lo más normal del mundo, sino es que haya sido, la capitana de las porristas, enamoramiento de casi todos los chicos de McKinley, la cual no le faltaba chicos en absoluto fue la que beso a la, poco popular y algo estresante chica que moría por salir con la misma persona desde que Blaine había entrado a estudiar allí.

Si bien, Quinn y Rachel era las personas que más se peleaban en aquella escuela, aunque capaz había exagerado un poco, pero de que peleaban sí y mucho. La mayoría de veces, era a causa del grandulón como todos le decían de cariño. Bien, ahí, de a poco hay que conectar las cosas. El, por no decir, 100% de esas veces, en que las peleas se iniciaban era cuando Rachel estaba junto a Finn y ¡Diablos! Dejemos de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, todo llegaba a la misma y única conclusión.

-Quinn está enamorada de Rachel — Su voz sonó a lo lejos, porque a pesar de que todos le hubiesen escuchado, era todavía difícil asimilarlo.

-A mí no me dijo nada ¿Puedes creerlo? — Murmuro con voz dolida Santana, colocando una mano en su corazón para parecer dramática. — Matare a esa rubia cuando la encuentre, somos sus mejores amigas ¿Puedes creerlo Britt?

Santana se giró para ver a la nombrada, la cual aún tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando pequeños saltitos sobre si, muchos la considerarían rara pero Santana, ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¡!¿Lo sabías?! — Preguntó y no tuvo necesidad de recibir respuesta ya que la cara de Brittany lo decía todo. — ¡Genial! Consideraré el hecho de cambiar de amigas, ustedes no me dicen nada

-No te enojes San, ella no me dijo nada, digamos que la descubrí yo misma.

Todos enarcaron una ceja por su respuesta, ella, justo ella que era la más distraída de todos los que se encontraban allí era la única que se había dado cuenta de las cosas pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? Era algo obvio, Quinn no mira a nadie como mira a Rachel, creí que lo sabían

-Sí, creo que consideraré el hecho de cambiar de amigas.

Brittany no se enojó para nada por el comentario de la latina, al contrario le causo hasta risa la forma en que estaba frustrada por no haber adivinado algo, que para ella era demasiado obvio. Podía no ser muy inteligente pero sabía detallar las expresiones de cada una de sus amigas.

Ahora, justo en aquel momento, podían asegurar que en definitiva, el mundo estaba de cabeza. Estaban en un extraño sueño, un universo alterno, o en uno de esos millones de fanfic que hacen algunas personas al no tener nada más que hacer y estar de vagos. ¡Algo! Pero no era normal que, primero, como ya se ha repetido ¿Cuántas veces? Y seguirá repitiendo, porque aún el concepto no cabe en la cabeza, que Quinn Fabray haya besado a Rachel Berry en mitad de un patio que no era patio y segundo porque, Brittany Susan Pierce era la única que se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Dos cosas realmente extrañas en el mismo día ¿Qué va seguir hoy? ¿Qué Santana declare que ama a Brittany con locura?

-Conmigo no te metas, labios de trucha! — Exclamo la latina con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Sí, en definitiva, el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

A pesar del desconcierto de todos los estudiantes y que próximamente habría otra pelea entre, esta vez, una morocha y un rubio, que se podía asegurar no iba a quedar traumas de ello en ningún sentido porque no habría ningún beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla, y por mucho tal vez habría uno que otro golpe. El único que aún conservaba una tranquilidad inexistente aparte de Brittany era el tercero en discordia, Finn Hudson.

-Rachel, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó divertido a pesar de todo — No has hablado en un buen rato.

Rachel alzo la vista hacía el para poder observarlo pero sin verlo realmente, era solo el auto reflejo de hacer algo con su cabeza al haber escuchado su nombre. Finn era de esa clase de chico en que podías contarle cualquier cosa y es enserio, cualquier cosa y él nunca te juzgaría e intentaría ayudar. Era realmente honesto sin ser hiriente, y solía ayudar al que necesitara, siempre con esa sonrisa de medio lado, era difícil no sonreír cuando él le daba por poner esa sonrisa muy típica en su rostro. Muy marca registrada Finn Hudson.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto al plan, porque sí, Rachel había tenido un plan todo este tiempo, no había pensado lanzarse del trampolín sin antes echarle un poco de agua a la piscina para no darse un buen golpe. Había decidido acercarse a Finn después de que terminaran las clases de coro, acompañarlo a los partidos, los cuales él, había sido quien la habría invitado. Por algo tuvo que ser ¿No? Un chico no invita a una chica a un partido por nada… Eso, habían ido al teatro juntos, porque eso valía como una cita o al menos para ella había valido como una cita y la frase "_Finn quiero preguntarte algo" _Era demasiado clara que le iba a preguntar _ALGO._

Pero esta vez no había sido el quien daño, torturo y pisoteo sus sentimientos, sí, Rachel Berry era dramática y eso era parte de sí. O bueno, si fue Finn al decirle que solo la quería como amiga, pero, todo no habría sido tan humillante si no fuera por la escena que había montado Frabay por todo esto, ¡Esa rubia era una dramática!

_Un burro hablando de orejas._

Quinn podía ser tan extraña en ocasiones que no terminaba de entenderla del todo, era de esas clases de chicas en que uno desea ser cuando niña. Elegante, tierna, hermosa y además, tenía una clase de empatía que era difícil no notar, no por nada era la líder de la capitana de porrista, ex líder del club de celibato, conocida por todo el colegio y, amada hasta por los profesores. Sí, era una chica que se podía considerar casi perfecta y decimos casi, porque todos tienen sus fallas y parecía que todas ellas salían cuando aparecía Rachel en su camino.

La chica dulce se convertía en una revoltosa, la actitud amable con la que siempre llevaba con Rachel no solía serlo, al menos no tan amable, excepto cuando estaban solas. Más de una vez le había dado por pelearse sin saber realmente el motivo alguno, a Rachel, solo se le ocurría una cosa, que era por Finn pero ya aquello había sido descartado.

Un beso… Su mente volvía a repetirle aquello, le habían dado un jodido beso y no sabía cómo actuar, como si hubiese sido el único beso que hubiera recibido en su vida, y aunque no era el primero y mucho menos el último, si había sido el primero con la rubia y no quería ni pensar, ni siquiera ocurrírselo si es que ese iba ser el último.

Aunque, ahora podía decir que era besar a Quinn Fabray, eran muchos los hombres que preguntaban lo mismo. Los labios de Quinn sabían a cereza, lo que pudo notar bien. Suaves pero si bien controladores. Era como ver a Quinn en todas sus facetas, desde la más dulce parecida a una Barbie a una parecida al rey león cuando va a pelear con las hienas pero en versión femenina. Sí, estaba cada vez peor y poco a poco su claridad estaba perdiéndose, la idea de ocurrírsele cosas de Disney para explicar lo que había sucedido, encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo, no era muy buena. Un beso no se podía explicar con una película o ¿O sí?

_Me besó _Repitió nuevamente, una, dos y tres veces. De las pocas veces en que Quinn podía hacer algo sin explicar nada (porque nadie estaba en condiciones de preguntar) Esta habría sido la más inoportuna de todas, sin contar en que no solo la había besado sino que había dicho fuerte y claro un destino, un cercano futuro de lo que iba a pasar entre las dos _¡Había elegido su futuro, demonios! _Una cosa seguía sin encajar con la otra, porque era extraño, demasiado extraño en que haya sido Quinn, justo Quinn quien podría fijarse en alguien como ella. ¿La idea en que seguía en un extraño sueño podía seguir aún en pie? Porque de todas las lógicas cosas que podía establecer, solo una era lo suficientemente aceptable y determinante, aunque extraña, para decir lo que acababa de pasar, y el hecho de que Quinn Fabray la quisiera como algo más que amigas aun no le llegaba muy bien al cerebro.

Su conclusión, casi segura y acertada, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

-Perdóname Finn, pero necesito pensar.

* * *

Ya había perdido las cuentas de todas las veces que le habían preguntado lo que había pasado dos horas atrás en el almuerzo. Algunos, habían ido a ella sin pena alguna para preguntarle, otros, con algo más de timidez, solo solían atreverse en que la rubia le asegurase de lo que habían visto había sido verdad, o solo una imagen creada por su imaginación traicionera y bromista, después, se atreverían a preguntarle algo más de dicho evento.

No está de más decir que no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas, mucho menos cuando intentaron entrevistarla para el periódico estudiantil _¿Estaban jodiendo? _No pensaba salir en esa cosa así ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello, a pesar de que haya sido ella la culpable de aquel rumor, en pleno lugar público. Que se metieran en sus vidas y dejarán de prestarle atención a la suya, o la de ellas en este caso.

-Vamos Quinn — Insisto Tina con un pequeño pucherito intentando así convencerla, sin embargo se podía notar así lo quisiera ocultar la impaciencia que tenía. — Solo queremos que nos expliques que fue lo que paso.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, a pesar de todo, le estaba divirtiendo todo este asunto y ver a sus amigos casi implorando por algo, que solo ella tenía la confirmación de la completa verdad, le era divertido.

-Vamos Quinn — Repitió las mismas palabras, pero esta vez Sam. — No sabía que estabas enamorada de Rachel. — Silencio, otra vez aquel silencio parecido al que había vivido en el patio, entre incomodidad y expectativa- — Si es que estás enamorada, claro está.

Si Finn tenía característico su sonrisa de medio lado, ella tenía característico aquella ceja alzada que tenía en este momento, mirando primero al que antes fue su novio, para luego ver el resto de sus amigos. De la diversión estaba pasando a que la estuvieran fastidiando un poco y eso se notó por el ligero ceño fruncido que apareció en su frente. Por suerte, Quinn no era Santana o los hubiese mandado al mismísimo lucifer hace mucho rato.

-A ver. — Soltó un suspiro, cerrando apenas los ojos para volverlos abrir. — ¿Por qué creen que yo les contaría algo?

Abrieron y cerraron la boca en búsqueda de alguna respuesta para su pregunta. _Porque eran amigos_. Sí, podría ser esa, pero todos sabían que no eran tan buenos amigos, ni tan cercanos a la rubia como para que ella le contara algo tan personal, que últimamente ya no se estaba volviéndose tan personal, después de lo que había pasado. Unos segundos en silencio hizo que la respuesta fuera más que evidente, y era, aunque sonara contradictorio, que no había respuesta.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Enserio, si pensará hablar, creo que ya hubiera dicho algo. — Murmuró la rubia ya un poco cansada de todo.

Todos ya estaban aceptando la idea de que nada saldría de su boca, las únicas que podía convencer a Quinn de algo era Brittany y Santana, la primera, estaba tan convencida de lo que pasaba que no insistiría con ello y tampoco lo haría, respetaba mucho la privacidad de su amiga como para obligarla a decir algo que no quisiera y la segunda, que acababa de llegar a la escena, aun se mantenía en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra a pesar de que las miradas ahora iban dirigidas a ella.

Podía decir un simple _¿Y a mí no me lo piensas contar Fabray?_ O algo más hiriente como _Vaya, mi amiga desde que tengo memoria ahora resulta que no cree en mí y no me cuenta lo que le pasa. _O algo más simple y sencillo que responder a su anterior pregunta. _Porque soy tu mejor amiga ¿Te suena? _Pero no, Santana no dijo ninguna de sus frases ya ensañadas para este momento ¿Por qué? Porque aunque le jodia que la maldita no le hubiese dicho nada, ella también tenía un secreto que no le había dicho a nadie, y Quinn, aunque suene extraño, vamos, que hoy ha sido el día de los extraños, la rubia se había vuelto su ídola. Había podido decir, en este caso actuar, antes que ella, lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos.

Y como si un Dios le estuviese ayudando para salir en aprietos y de preguntas que no quería ser contestadas para que el chisme se regara, más de lo que ya estaba regado, de uno de los salones de música salió Rachel, para irse ya hacía su casa.

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera para que otra pregunta más saliera de alguno del grupo glee, que solo pudieron girar sus ojos de dirección, notando como Quinn sin decir nada y en paso apresurado salía en busca de Rachel, deteniéndola justo en la entrada del instituto, sobre la cera.

-Un momento Berry — La llamó en voz alta para que no se hiciera la tonta y se detuviera, colocándose frente a ella. — Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó sin saber realmente como le había salido ese "que", aun no estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas y todas las que se había llevado hoy lo eran y no muy a su gusto.- — ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Déjame pasar.

-Tenemos que hablar — Insistió sin moverse de donde se encontraba, era persistente, no por nada la habían elegido como capitana de las porristas — Ya te he dado tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a la idea.

Rachel la observo como si no entendiese de lo que estaba hablando y lo entendía a la perfección, pero llegó a creerse que, si no le daba mucha cuerda al asunto, todo este show que había causado la chica que tenía en frente se olvidaría. Capaz, y solo capaz, había sido un acto impulsivo de su parte generado por alguna clase de droga que se fumó… Pero no.

-¿Qué idea? — Preguntó haciéndose la indiferente, la olvidadiza.

-¿Tendré que recordártelo? — Dio un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa suficiente, de esas cuando quería algo y lo obtenía, pero no siguió, no quería dar un nuevo espectáculo. — Uno no puede ser pareja de nadie, así, de la nada.

Bueno sí, Quinn Fabray estaba completamente loca y el efecto de lo que sea que se haya fumado no había desaparecido, intentó bromear para sí misma.

-No me digas. — Respondió sin ganas de seguir hablando esa conversación absurda. Ella era Rachel Berry, la chica poco popular que solo quería tener una cita con el mariscal del colegio ¿Mucho pedía? — Déjame pasar, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Todavía no — Exclamo con dureza y determinación, esa determinación que hacía pasar la Quinn Fabray tierna a la Quinn Fabray amenazante. ¿Ya les había contado que ella cambiaba cuando estaba al frente de la castaña? — Tú y yo vamos a tener una cita RuPual.

-¿Tú y yo? — Pregunto Rachel consternada, si ellas dos no hacían más que pelearse ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en una cita? — ¿Te estás escuchando? Además, no me digas RuPual!

-Perfectamente y espero que lo hayas escuchado también. — Le dijo ignorando su regaño, era inevitable que se le hubiese salido, sobre todo porque estaba nerviosa y actuaba sin pensar. ¿Se notaba? — El viernes, en Spotlight Diner, a las seis.

-Mira Quinn, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando y eso me asusta — Le dijo la castaña intentando tranquilizarse y tener una conversación como adultas, a ver si así podían arreglar todo este asunto. — No va haber…

-A la seis — Repitió la rubia sin dejarla terminar. — Te arrepentirás si llegas tarde.

Y ya pareciendo una costumbre Fabray, arreglo su cabello, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando y tampoco todos los ojos curiosos que habían estado allí para presenciar la escena, sí, porque otra vez había sido un show en vivo y en directo donde Quinn Fabray se salía con la suya y Rachel Berry quedaba completamente quieta en su sitio, sin habla y preguntándose ¿Qué carajos ha pasado aquí?

Aunque ahora la pregunta final cambiaba completamente y era ¿Rachel iría a esa cita?

* * *

Iba caminando hacía su casa después de que pudo moverse y evitado las miles de preguntas que la atacaban, tenía una pequeña punzada en la cabeza por culpa de todo lo vivido pero intentaba estar tranquila, sabía que con algo de comida y unas buenas película de Barbra Streisand podía distraerse y no pensar en toda la tarde de aquello.

-¡Rachel espera! — Pidió Kurt que venía casi corriendo para llegar a su lado. La castaña se detuvo hasta que los dos estuvieron uno al lado del otro y así continuar el camino.

-¿Dónde andabas? Te estuve buscando apenas acabo el almuerzo pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

-Lo siento — Se disculpó — Pero antes que me digas algo, te tengo que contar algo que me dijo Blaim, creo que está loco, te vas a morir de la risa. — Le aseguró.

Rachel enarco una ceja y ladeo el rostro para poder ver a su mejor amigo, el parecía muy emocionado por ello, pero ya algo le decía que no se iba a reír en absoluto y estuvo en lo correcto.

-Me dijo que Quinn Fabray te había besado ¿Lo puedes creer? — La carcajada de Kurt fue estridente, sosteniéndose del estómago igual como había hecho cuando su novio le había contado el chisme.

Se rio por unos segundos, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo pero sus risas fueron cesando al notar que la castaña no lo acompañaba, por el contrario su rostro estaba decaído, casi lamentándose.

-Oh por Dios ¿De verdad te beso? — Preguntó sin poder creerlo, abriendo sus ojos por completo e igual haciéndolo con su boca, sí, era la misma reacción que había tenido todos hoy.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor — Pidió antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, todavía estaba desconcertado Kurt por todo, no tuvo que haberse ido de allí, pero su frustración le pudo más, si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, bueno, él hubiera estado en primera fila. Ahora, solo quería que su mejor amiga estuviera bien y arreglara las cosas con Frabay.

Rachel tocó la puerta de su casa y luego de un par de minutos, la abrió uno de sus padres, el cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Amor, menos mal que llegaste — Le dijo, abrazando a su hija. — Una chica rubia, muy linda por cierto, te ha estado esperando.

-Una… ¿Chica rubia? — Preguntó sin entender muy bien de quien se refería mientras entraba a su casa.

_¿Una chica rubia en su casa? No quería ni imaginarse de quien podría tratarse._

* * *

Supongo que la sorpresa para los que lo están re leyendo ya se habrá perdido, por suerte el capítulo que viene, será el último capítulo que actualice en la otra cuenta y que prometo, lo estaré subiendo en las próximas 48 horas como este.


	3. Capitulo III

Como he prometido aquí esta el otro capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, a los viejos que me han dicho que esperaban que la historia volviera actualizarse y para los nuevos que apenas la están leyendo que les está gustando.

Sin más, los dejo y que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

PARTE III

_Rubia._

_No solo una rubia, sino una rubia en su casa._

Entre su pequeño grupo de amigos solo conocía a dos rubias que podían saber dónde se encontraba su casa. La primera estaba segura, estaba con una latina haciendo su vídeo semanal y la otra, aún no creía o al menos no sabía que carajos estaría haciendo ella en su casa después de todo lo que había pasado.

Entro a la casa a paso pausado hasta llegar a la sala, y ya la sorpresa no fue tan grande como las otras dos ocasiones, menos intensa, como si ya estuviera esperando que algo así ocurriera, no sabía si era por la costumbre de que ella ya hubiera hecho actos realmente locos o porque Rachel ya estaba prevenida de lo que podía suceder si sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Y como imaginaron, Quinn Fabray estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón sin ningún tipo de preocupación, con una cara casi angelical como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo y menos aún, como si jamás pudiera besar a una chica en medio de un patio en pleno almuerzo. Su expresión era más que relajada, con una pierna cruzada una en la otra, la espalda apoyada en el sillón y los brazos descansando en una de sus rodillas. Demasiado tranquila, algo que sorprendió en cierta forma a Rachel.

—¿Quinn? — Preguntó sin poder creer que tuviera el descaro de estar en su casa luego de lo que había hecho, no tenía ni idea que le había dado para que se comportara así desde esta mañana. — ¿Qué haces acá?

"Qué haces acá." No un "Hey ¿Qué tal?, ¿que haces acá?" No fue de la forma amistosa como solía recibir a sus visitas aunque le preguntó de la mejor forma que podía. Ahora que no estaban en el colegio, que estaban en su casa, Rachel dudaba que le diera uno de esos ataques que le había dado hoy por hacer, además que era mejor así, hablar lo más normal posible pero sin darle confianza para que la rubia creyera otra cosa que no era.

—Hey Berry te has tardado bastante ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Pregunto sin ninguna clase de broma en sus palabras, era una pregunta sincera, normal, como si siempre se hablaran de aquella forma. — He venido a comenzar nuestra cita.

_¿Aún crees que te saldrás con la tuya Berry? _Se preguntó internamente.

Bien, por más que Rachel intentará e intentará no iba lograr hablar con claridad con la rubia, era muy ilusa al creer que porque se encontraran en su casa Quinn no iba a salirse con la suya de alguna forma o cambiar una conversación tan simple como un saludo a decirle con tal claridad que iban a tener una cita, cita que ella ni siquiera sabía si iba asistir.

Este sin duda no era su día, cuando se levantó esta mañana pensó que iba ser su día, que el amor le llegaría y por fin podría ser novia de Finn Hudson, en cambio solo llego Quinn Fabray, de repente, sin siquiera permitirle pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

—¿Qué cita? — Replico Rachel al borde del cansancio, además que el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba. Ella, esa rubia, Quinn era la única que le podía llevar hasta el borde de la desesperación en cualquier cosa, que le hacía perder el control y hasta enojarla por las cosas que hacía, paciencia había sido mucha la que había tenido y bien que todo el colegio sabía, que no eran las típicas amigas que todos tienen en el colegio. — Quinn, tenemos que hablar.

Y como si algo estuviera en contra de la castaña, en ese mismo momento llegaron sus padres, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que escuchaban, sorprendidos pero sin dejar de sonreír, viéndola con esa cara de "Y no nos habías contado." Que suelen colocar los padres para avergonzar a sus hijos y que en este preciso momento avergonzaba a Rachel, mala, muy mala su suerte.

—Sí que se los tenían muy bien guardado. — Dije Hiriam al ver como su hija se sonrojaba, emocionado al poder ver a la que él creía era su novia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Fue hermoso, jamás olvidaré esa cena y la música que pasaban — Lo secundó Leroy, el cual se acercaba a Rachel para darle un pequeño abrazo como apoyo, guiñándole el ojo a su marido.

—No dudo que haya sido hermoso señores Berry's — Intervino Quinn con una sonrisa tierna para ambos hombres, sin perder de vista a la morena. Se levantó del sillón delicadamente, mirando esta vez directo a Rachel. — ¿Quieres conversar ahora?

Por más que intentaba obviarlo, haciéndose la inocente y buena persona, Rachel sabía perfectamente que no lo era, no podía serlo. ¡La estaba manipulando! Quinn sabía perfectamente que no hablaría de algo como eso frente a sus padres, que solo con que ellos hablaran de un posible romance frente a ella su vergüenza aparecía y prefería que se guardaran esos comentarios o que al menos lo dijeran cuando solo estaban con ella.

Pero esta vez no iba hacer así, no le iba a ganar e iba a demostrarle que Rachel Berry podía perder una batalla más no la guerra.

—Sí —Contesto con contundencia, mirando a la rubia fijo a los ojos pero es difícil no notarlo, no sentirlo. Los ojos de Quinn son desequilibrantes, retadores y te desarman solo con observarte. Siente que está perdiendo de alguna forma.

—Rachel — Solo un llamado fue suficiente para que la nombrada pudiera correr su rostro y observar a su padre — La casa no es apropiada para tener una cita con tu novia ¿Por qué no salen y tienen una cita como cualquier persona?

Cita, cita, ¿Por qué todos utilizaban esa palabra tan libremente y sin saber el verdadero motivo por lo que de verdad se da una cita?.

—Papá tu no entiendes…

—Eso Rachel, explícale a tus padres y de paso me explicas a mí — Nuevamente Quinn haciéndose la inocente, con esa sonrisa que no ayudaba mucho a decir algo coherente — Es algo tacaño de tu parte.

Tacaño. ¿Quinn Fabray le estaba diciendo tacaña en su propia casa? ¿Le estaba diciendo tacaña cuando ella ni siquiera la había invitado a nada? Era increíble lo que aquella rubia podía hacer, mover todas las piezas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase y terminar así, siendo ella la culpable de todo.

—Eso no está bien Rachel, cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos, y salimos en nuestra primera cita tu padre me invito al Corner Bistro —Dijo Hiriam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el recuerdo.

—Sí, ese día había un concierto en vivo, los mejores temas de los cantantes más conocidos de Broadway con una combinación de música clásica para todos los gustos — Termino Leroy — Pero en ese entonces yo ya trabaja para poder pagar la cena.

—Oh pero Rachel ha ahorrado mucho últimamente, pueden ir al parque mientras tanto — Recordó Hiriam mirando a su hija. — ¿Te has quedado sin dinero, cariño?

—Yo puedo pagar mi parte, cariño. — Intervino Quinn a propósito. — ¿Así está bien?

—De ninguna manera! — Asevero ambos hombres. —Si Rachel te invito y tú has estado aquí esperando por ella, es justo que ella deba pagar.

—Sí, bueno, yo no…

—¡Suficiente! — Dijo Leroy que había quedado algo apartado de la conversación por su marido, cruzándose de brazos para darle autoridad a la escena— Por ahora tendrán solo una salida al parque, ya la segunda cita podrán ir a cenar, ahora váyanse de una vez.

—Y cuando vuelvan, Rachel, queremos que tú nos cuentes todo, igual sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo al salir con una chica. —Completo Hiriam antes de llevarlas a ambas a despedirlas en la puerta.

Rachel abría la boca y la cerraba intentando buscar su voz y replicar ante la mención de todo. Por supuesto, Quinn caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado despidiéndose con amabilidad de sus padres. ¿Cómo era que había perdido sin ni siquiera haber podido batallar? Ganar sería fácil, demasiado sencillo. Solo tenía que negar una de las muchas cosas que sus padres creían que así lo era.

_Yo no la invite a salir. _Era la primera de las réplicas que tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento en que todavía tenía tiempo de aclarar esa confusión. _Quinn no me gusta de esa forma _Aún más claro que eso no podía ser pero ya era tarde. Estaban en el pórtico de su casa, con sus padres despidiéndose y deseándoles suerte. _Ella dijo el viernes, en Spotlight Diner, a las seis. _Bien, sin duda alguna ya estaba utilizando la última opción, ni siquiera podía pensar, solo pensaba porque de su boca no salía nada, pensaba en la última opción que le quedaba.

Y cuando sus padres cerraron la puerta y quedo sola con Quinn supo realmente, que la guerra ya la había perdido.

—¿Y bien Rachel? — Preguntó con calma la rubia cuando se vio sola con la morocha, sonriendo y dando un tono de voz suave. — ¿Vamos al parque y te compro un helado de…?

—Lo que digas Quinn —Dijo por fin Rachel al recuperar su voz, demasiado tarde ya para lo que había planeado hacer con anterioridad. No podía volver a su casa porque se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de sus padres y ahora lo que menos quería era una pelea, sobre todo por esto, una cita.

Empezó a caminar sin mucho ánimo pero aunque parecía contradictorio, Quinn empezó a caminar casi al lado de ella de manera lenta, sin estar realmente emocionada por el evento, capaz algo más animada que la castaña pero sin ser realmente notorio aquello. Rachel meditaba y llegaba a la conclusión que tendría que tener una cita para descubrir realmente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, lo que le hacía pensar si aquello podía ser uno de sus malvados plan que había sido víctima con anterioridad, aunque ahora se suponía eran "amigas".

Siguieron el camino en silencio, solo se escuchaba los pasos de ambas y las respiraciones casi iguales, una detrás de la otra. Por un momento Quinn se detuvo para arreglarse el vestido de su uniforme, ni siquiera había ido a su casa a cambiarse y había ido directo a la casa de la judía, no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera en hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar pensando en hacer.

—Quinn, espero que sepas que esto no es una cita — Sintió la necesidad de decirlo de repente, lo llevaba conteniendo desde su casa y no podía más. La aludida alzó su ceja, algo muy característico de ella y que Rachel conocía muy bien.

—Por supuesto que no es una cita, Berry. — Comentó sin ningún tono en especial. — Es un simulacro de cita.

—Sí… ¡NO! — Eso le pasaba por bajar la guardia, no tenía que confiar en esa rubia. — Esto no es ni una cita ni un simulacro de cita ¿Esta bien? — Aclaro de nuevo.

—Rachel… — Dijo con paciencia, era más alta que ella así que tenía que bajar ligeramente la cabeza para poder observarla— Tu dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿No?

—Sí, pero no tiene nada que…

—Está bien — Afirmó. — Esto no es una cita. Son sólo dos ami… er, compañeras de clases que van a comer helado y conversan.

—Yo no dije nada de comer helados.

—¿Y crees que yo voy a conversar contigo sin helado de por medio? — Se cruzó de brazos — Si no tienes dinero no te preocupes, me puedo comprar mi propio helado. Deja de estar tan a la defensiva conmigo, cariño. Me sorprendes.

—Casi prefiero que me llames RuPual. — Soltó un suspiro exasperado. — Y no soy tacaña.

—Ah, ya lo sabía — Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en una expresión benevolente, pero de nuevo aparecía esa sonrisa suya difícil de notar. — Vamos Berry, que no eres tan tacaña como dices, quiero un cono de helado.

—¡Lo que sea! Por eso estoy a la defensiva, siempre haces todo para terminar en contra mía — Exclamo disgustada y empezó a caminar por la ruta hacía una de las heladerías más cerca de aquel lugar, apenas a unos minutos caminando quedaba. Pero no había dado más que algunos pasos cuando Quinn la llamó.

—Alto ahí Berry —La rubia cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se notaba cierta distancia causada por la caminata de Rachel hacía la tienda de helado. — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A comprarte el helado — Contestó entre dientes. Sentía como si la punzada en la cabeza volvía, ahora que había aceptado a salir en esas salidas de amigas, quien sabe que se le ocurriría a la rubia para cambiar todos los planes, como lo estaba haciendo desde hoy. — ¿No querías un cono de helado?

—Oh lo has recordado, que romántico. — Se puso una mano a su pecho recreando una escena y sin poder evitar que una pequeña risilla le saliera, era divertido verla así. — Pero no vamos a donde sea que querías ir. ¿No has escuchado a tus padres? Vamos al parque.

—¿Por qué debería ir al parque?

—Ese camino que sigues y si no estoy mal, la heladería a la que piensas ir queda cerca de Spotlight Diner — Le comentó sin interés, pero Rachel notó que se tensaba. La castaña sabía bien que Quinn estaba intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía y que no lo demostraba en su voz, la conocía bastante bien como para no reconocerlo y en cierta forma a ella la tranquilizaba, ya que no podía ser un plan malvado como anteriormente lo había pensado. — Todos los del grupo decidieron quedarse cerca de allí a beber algo, no querrás que todos nos estén mirando. Si es que están.

—Pues no veo por qué no. — Se volteó hacía ella rápidamente, sintiendo la oportunidad perfecta para tomar control de la situación. — Han visto mucho más en la mañana ¿No te acuerdas?

Sonrojo, un sonrojo claro en las mejillas de la rubia.

—¿Ah sí? — Contestó haciéndose la que no entendía de que estaba hablando la morocha. — No sabía que eras una exhibicionista, tienes aficiones extrañas.

—¿Yo? — Replico incrédula, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso. — ¿YO? Sé que mi sueño es ser reconocida y que todos me observen por mi talento pero quien parece haber perdido cualquier sentido de la realidad eres tú. TÚ, Quinn.

—Perdóname un momento — Contestó irritada — ¿De qué realidad estamos hablando, si me haces el favor, Berry?

—¡De la de siempre! — Exclamo ya con la paciencia a punto de agotarse. Nuevamente y por la misma persona de siempre, sentía como si su paciencia llegaba a límites que jamás creería poder llegar con otra persona. — ¿Se puede saber qué diablos fue toda la escena de hoy? Incluida la cita. No sé si lo recuerdas pero hasta hace apenas unos meses ni siquiera nos hablábamos y tú hacías dibujo sobre mí en los baños.

—Bah, en todos esos meses lo único que hablabas con los demás era sobre el grandote— Se veía ofendida, realmente ofendida aunque realmente Rachel no entendía el por qué la rubia se colocaba así. — Estabas volando demasiado alto en tu mundo feliz con el mariscal del equipo de fútbol. Así que eso, no es mi culpa.

—¿Te refieres a Finn? — Le preguntó recordando de nuevo lo que había sucedido en el colegio, el rechazo que había tenido frente a todos, aún le dolía, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que casi todo el colegio veía públicamente como la rechazaban, antes solo eran chismes. — ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Bueno Berry —Le sonrió con una mueca malévola, de esas que utilizaba meses atrás para molestarla, para hacerla una de sus bromas junto con Santana y Brittany que bien recordaba. — Ya que tienes tan buena memoria por qué no la usas y te ayudas un poco. Como te dije, yo voy a ser tu novia ¿Entendiste?

Touch.

De nuevo llegaba a la parte del relato que no tenía sentido alguno, era sorprendente como lograba sin ni siquiera dar una oportunidad de defenderse antes sus habilidades de manipulación. Otra guerra había perdido, no entendía cómo y menos aun cuando sus papeles habían cambiado y nuevamente ella salía ganando para quedar con la boca abierta sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Porque no tenía nada que decir, sus palabras nuevamente se extinguían y no encontraba la forma de refutarle a algo que siempre buscaba la forma para que no pudiera defenderse.

Quinn simplemente era sorprendente aunque con ello era víctima de todo lo que podía hacer la rubia. Era como ir contra la corriente, ser arrastrado y solo con tocar una piedra en falso se veía arrastrada por todo el río. No se podía ir contra la corriente, no se podía ir contra Quinn, simplemente ¡No se podía! Solo quedaba adaptarse a su manera de ser, ingeniársela para comprenderla entre frases sueltas y movimientos de su cuerpo que la rubia creía que Rachel no se daba cuenta. Ella era única y sabía que al final, tendría que comprarle ese bendito helado.

—Rachel ¿Qué demonios estás recordando? — Preguntó Quinn alarmada. — Deja de sonrojarte en silencio. Pareces una maniática.

* * *

Quinn había elegido un cono de chocolate y vainilla, mientras que Rachel pidió uno solo con vainilla, si tenía que comprarle un helado a la rubia al menos iba aprovechar y comerse algo dulce para pasar el rato tan extraño que estaba llevando porque sin duda, si alguien le decía que algo de esto iba a pasar hace uno o dos días, se hubiese reído hasta no poder y no había creído absolutamente nada.

Se sentaron en una de las muchas sillas que tenía el parque, el cual estaba ligeramente vació muy seguramente por la hora, a pesar de todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo, cada una en sus pensamientos mientras comían el helado, intentando llevarse bien en ese "Simulacro de cita" que tenían.

—¿Ya me vas a explicar? — Preguntó Rachel después del cómodo silencio que había tenido ambas.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas.

—Sí, claro. —Tomó aire de nuevo, mirando su helado un momento y volviendo su mirada a la rubia. — No tengo ningún problema con decirlo, espero que lo sepas.

—Con decir qué… —Quinn termino su helado, limpiándose con las servilletas el rastro que podía tener de él. — Tú y yo vamos a estar juntas.

—Eso me quedo bastante claro. — Comentó con timidez, iba a seguir el viejo dicho, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él. — Es otra cosa lo que quiero saber. Ya sabes, ¿Por qué?

—Veamos. — Contesto sin mirarla. — Verás, a veces puedes ser muy fácil y superficial.

—¿Superficial yo? Quinn se te olvida quien aquí es la porrista, quien molestaba por su nariz a quien y quien…

—No me interrumpas, Berry —Dijo de mal humor, quería explicaciones pues se las estaba dando. — Finn no te quiere ¿Te acuerdas cuando te rechazo? — Miro a su alrededor — Creo que la primera vez fue en un árbol cerca de aquí — Ignoró la cara que colocaba la castaña en aquel momento. — Fue lo mismo que hoy. Una vez que lo entiendas serás libre para enamorarte de alguien más.

—Ya… y esa persona — Murmuró, sin quitarle la vista a Quinn, intentando comprender en que dirección iba la rubia. — Eres tú.

—Soy yo — Murmuró aunque la afirmación le salía con bastante inseguridad, lo que hacía que Rachel no pudiera enojarse con ella por más que todo esto fuera extraño.

—Sigo sin entender Quinn —Susurró suavemente.

—No me sorprende.

—A lo que me refiero — Continuó ignorando el sarcasmo de la chica, sabía que en cierta forma Quinn estaba aún más nerviosa que ella y algo insegura por lo que estaba pasando. — Me has tratado mal todo este tiempo, me has molestado y un día vienes y te declaras y…

Quinn soltó una carcajada sin darle posibilidad a seguir hablando y que Rachel la mirara nuevamente con la curiosidad que demandaba el momento, sin entender que le causaba tanta gracia a la rubia. Esta vez, no podía quedarse con la duda y la voz no se le había ido para nada para al fin tener esa conversación con Fabray.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó con la curiosidad que demandaba la acción.

—Mi querida Berry —Se burló Quinn sin poder evitarlo. — Me parece que te has confundido.

—¿Perdón?

—Si tuvieras la amabilidad de ayudarme con un ejercicio de memoria —Le dijo volviendo a la vieja Quinn de antes, con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para burlarse unos meses atrás de ella. — ¿En qué momento, cítame por favor, me he declarado?

* * *

No sé, siempre me ha encantado darle ese toque de suspenso al final de cada capítulo, aunque se que muchos ya han leído el cuarto en mi otra cuenta. Pido a los nuevos que tengan paciencia y no se adelante, ya que el cuarto capitulo que subí fue un desastre y me di cuenta. El que viene va ser mejor, corrigiendo los errores y demás.

Lo estaré subiendo entre el transcurso de estos días como he prometido y les he cumplido, nos leemos.

Pd: Morí con la foto Achele de hoy, ¡Valió la pena la espera!


	4. Capitulo IV

¡Hola de nuevo! Primero como siempre agradecer por sus reviews, hacen que crea que volver a subir este fanfic ha valido la pena. No quiero distraerlos más, así que los invito a leer.

* * *

PARTE IV

Volviendo a repetir lo que había pasado esta mañana para que no se olvidaran el por qué de los sucesos. Quinn Fabray había llegado de repente, besando a Rachel Berry sin pena alguna en mitad del patio, Finn diciéndole todo lo que no sentía hacía la castaña y por último Quinn adjudicándose algún tipo de derecho sobre ella, sí.

—Así es, Berry —Le corroboró.— Te lo has imaginado todo tú solita.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Rachel, desesperada.— No puede ser, estoy segura que lo dijiste

— Sí, seguro. ¿Lo dije? ¡NO! —Alzó el índice acusador.— ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Estás demente?

— ¡No lo sé! Ese es el punto de todo este asunto dela cita y ¡Quinn! — Balbuceo frustrada.

— Rachel, cálmate. —Le sonrió con una sonrisa muy estilo Fabray— Está bien, te lo repetiré para que lo entiendas.

— Sí —No quiso agregarlo, pero era una necesidad.— Por favor.

— Mira, parece que toda esta confusión la ha causado el beso que te di ¿No es cierto? —Cruzo las piernas y apoyo apenas su espalda en la banca, viéndose relajada.— Realmente no lo entiendo Rachel, no es como si nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tengo que recordártelo? —Bufó exasperada— Primero era los claros dibujos que hacía en los baños —No esperó que Rachel respondiera.— Luego mis celos al verte con Finn y ahora es algo obvio que los iba a causar con cualquier otra persona —La miro de reojo para ver como lo estaba tomando ella, aunque parecía igual de confusa que antes, igual que un poco culpable sin saber el por qué— Y las múltiples indirectas que obviamente, fuiste muy lenta para captarlas.

¿Indirectas? Sí, Rachel Berry era lenta, demasiado lenta como para no darse cuenta de algo hasta que literalmente, le besara para así notarlo.

— No entiendo —En honesta y durísima verdad, queriendo ser honesta con ella misma y con la rubia, lo que no le sorprendió demasiado a Quinn.

— ¡Rachel, presta atención! —Casi le gritó enfadada y Rachel arrugó el ceño.— Mira, ya lo entendí Berry ¿Está bien? —Hizo un gesto incomprensible con la mano— No te gusto y todo eso. Pero he decidido que, francamente, no me importa.

Confusión, mucha más confusión.

— ¿Ah no? — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, débil.

— No. Mira, me has gustado bastante tiempo hasta ahora, ¿Entiendes? He invertido parte de mi valioso tiempo, arriesgándome contigo he intentando que no salgas con Finn y más cuando se supone que a mi no me gustan las mujeres —La miró de pies a cabeza.— No eres nada extraordinaria. Ya sabes, simplona, bajita, con nariz fea. Realmente Rachel, ¿Tiene sentido, si quiera, que me gustes?

— No. —Contestó de inmediato y algo picada, llevándose una mano a su nariz por el comentario anterior.— Y me alegro mucho.

Volviendo a repetir lo que había pasado esta mañana para que no se olvidaran el por qué de los sucesos. Quinn Fabray había llegado de repente, besando a Rachel Berry sin pena alguna en mitad del patio, Finn diciéndole todo lo que no sentía hacía la castaña y por último Quinn adjudicándose algún tipo de derecho sobre ella, sí.

—Así es, Berry —Le corroboró.— Te lo has imaginado todo tú solita.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Rachel, desesperada.— No puede ser, estoy segura que lo dijiste

— Sí, seguro. ¿Lo dije? ¡NO! —Alzó el índice acusador.— ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Estás demente?

— ¡No lo sé! Ese es el punto de todo este asunto dela cita y ¡Quinn! — Balbuceo frustrada.

— Rachel, cálmate. —Le sonrió con una sonrisa muy estilo Fabray— Está bien, te lo repetiré para que lo entiendas.

— Sí —No quiso agregarlo, pero era una necesidad.— Por favor.

— Mira, parece que toda esta confusión la ha causado el beso que te di ¿No es cierto? —Cruzo las piernas y apoyo apenas su espalda en la banca, viéndose relajada.— Realmente no lo entiendo Rachel, no es como si nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tengo que recordártelo? —Bufó exasperada— Primero era los claros dibujos que hacía en los baños —No esperó que Rachel respondiera.— Luego mis celos al verte con Finn y ahora es algo obvio que los iba a causar con cualquier otra persona —La miro de reojo para ver como lo estaba tomando ella, aunque parecía igual de confusa que antes, igual que un poco culpable sin saber el por qué— Y las múltiples indirectas que obviamente, fuiste muy lenta para captarlas.

¿Indirectas? Sí, Rachel Berry era lenta, demasiado lenta como para no darse cuenta de algo hasta que literalmente, le besara para así notarlo.

— No entiendo —En honesta y durísima verdad, queriendo ser honesta con ella misma y con la rubia, lo que no le sorprendió demasiado a Quinn.

— ¡Rachel, presta atención! —Casi le gritó enfadada y Rachel arrugó el ceño.— Mira, ya lo entendí Berry ¿Está bien? —Hizo un gesto incomprensible con la mano— No te gusto y todo eso. Pero he decidido que, francamente, no me importa.

Confusión, mucha más confusión.

— ¿Ah no? — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, débil.

— No. Mira, me has gustado bastante tiempo hasta ahora, ¿Entiendes? He invertido parte de mi valioso tiempo, arriesgándome contigo he intentando que no salgas con Finn y más cuando se supone que a mi no me gustan las mujeres —La miró de pies a cabeza.— No eres nada extraordinaria. Ya sabes, simplona, bajita, con nariz fea. Realmente Rachel, ¿Tiene sentido, si quiera, que me gustes?

— No. —Contestó de inmediato y algo picada, llevándose una mano a su nariz por el comentario anterior.— Y me alegro mucho.

— ¡Eso! — Quinn asintió brevemente y muy seria, haciéndose casi la enojada.— ¡Es una de las cosas más estúpidas del mundo! Digo, ni siquiera me caes tan bien.

— ¿Tienes un punto, Quinn?

— Que impaciente, Berry. —La molestó— Vamos, no me mires así. En fin, luego de una gran lista de razones de las que por qué tu no me puedes gustar, muy buenas razones que lo sepas, llego a la conclusión de esta mañana. Si quiero que me dejes de gustar entonces tú y yo tenemos que salir por algún tiempo.

Extraño era una palabra corta para definir lo que pensaba Quinn, entre extraño y bizarro porque de todas las conclusiones a las que podía haber llegado, esa sin duda era la última a la que Rachel Berry hubiese podido llegar en el momento en que la rubia la beso en mitad del patio aquella mañana.

— Entonces... Como no te gusto... o algo así ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —La miró con sospecha y estupefacción, completamente perdida en las palabras anteriores de Quinn. Pensar a parecer, no le iba a servir para nada.

— Sí. —Dijo como si no tuviese importancia.— Ya sabes, hasta que lo arruines y esta otra Quinn, a la que le gustas un poco, se dé cuenta de lo perdedora que eres y entienda que la única relación en la que podremos funcionar será cuando nos veamos en la sala de coro.

Rachel frunció el ceño completamente, estaba apenas entendiendo lo que quería hacer o al menos intentándolo, pero no tenía que decir que era una perdedora, bien sabía lo mucho que podía hacer y que llegaría a Broadway, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que ella era una estrella y brillaría.

Pero dejando eso aún lado volvamos al tema importante, una cita con Quinn Fabray, reina de las porristas. Iban a salir para comprobar que a ninguna de las dos se gustaban, así no mas.

— Quinn. —Llamó muy solemne— Creo que me estás mintiendo.

— ¿Yo? —Dijo molesta, enarcando una de sus cejas.— A ver, si eres tan amable de explicarme tu grosera conclusón.

— Hoy no te has declarado —Quinn asintió a sus palabras, dándole un indició a que Rachel pudiera continuar.— Pero has dicho que tú vas a ser mi... er... Mi primera y única novia.

— Ya. —Le cortó Quinn sin gracia y como si le estuviera contando algo muy aburrido.— A ver Berry, hoy has estado balbuceándole a Finn todo sobre las obras de teatro que han llegado de Broadway ¿No es así? Estoy segura, es que lo puedo asegurar, que estás muy familiarizada con el efecto dramático, ¿Verdad? Pues eso, la gente se emociona con las afirmaciones fantasiosas. Amor para toda la vida. Amor a pesar de la muerte. Amistad que resiste las distancias. Les dejas los rastros de la extravagancia y la duda. Ya puedes acordarte de la cara que todos colocaron y en la reunión que hicieron al final de las clases, lo único que hacían era preguntar.

— Enonces, para estar claras ¿Estabas exagerando?

— Lo ves. Eres bastante lenta Berry. —Quinn se encogió de hombros.— Sí, Rachel. Estaba exagerando para meterme contigo y para sorprender a todos y que así no me preguntaran nada en ese momento y evitar comentarios de mal gusto.

— Bien.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —La miró de reojo, levemente interesada.— Pensé que ibas a seguir con tu berrinche.

— No, no voy a seguir con ningún berrinche. —Rachel frunció el ceño e intentó parecer desafiante.— Ya has dicho que todo esto va terminar ¿No?

— Ya me oíste.

— ¿Cuándo?

Quinn chasqueó la lengua y se irguió de repente. La miró con cautela, como si la estuviera estudiando por primera vez, como si no se decidiera a contarle lo que tramaba. De cualquier forma, Quinn la mayoría de las veces lograba hacer lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Rachel no estaba muy segura de los resultados pero era mejor ya no echarse marcha atrás, sobre todo porque era Quinn Fabray con la que se estaba tratando. La rubia le había dado un pase libre a una vida fuera de su acostumbrada rutina y sobre todo, a su vida, al escalón mas alto del colegio.

— Rayos, qué apurada. —Dijo por fin, insegura.— Yo qué sé. Ten un poco de consideración, yo tampoco he salido con una chica nunca.

Eso tendría que ser importante. Importantísimo de hecho. Tan importante que Rachel, ahora ya, la estaba mirando tan fijamente como podía. Era una retribución tonta y superficial, pero el intercambio de alguna forma creaba esa ilusión de justicia. Las dos tendrían que pasar por el bullicio, los chismes y quien sabe, las burlas de ciertas personas.

— ¿Y quieres que tu primera...? —Rachel se mordió la lengua.— Olvídalo.

— Sí, si quiero. —Le contestó Quinn suavemente y volvió a su tono de antes.— Bueno, ¿Qué te parecen cinco citas?

— ¿Cinco? —La miró incrédula.— Esas son muchas citas, Quinn. Sobre todo para una relación que va a terminar.

— Eso no lo sabes. —Masculló entre dientes pero Rachel no llegó a entenderla. Quinn se miró las uñas de la mano y se quedó callada por un momento— Y justamente porque tiene que terminar es que cinco está bien. Será una relación de un mes. No tendré nada menos que eso ¿Está bien? No seas tacaña.

— No soy... —Rachel dio un largo suspiro.— Bueno, cinco. ¿Quedan cuatro, no?

— Quedan cuatro. —Quinn la imitó y se levantó con suavidad.— Tienes que hacer algo con esa memoria tuya. Esto era el simulacro de una cita.

— No me digas.

— Y ya se acabó. Demonios, apenas han sido dos horas y ya me has aburrido a muerte. —Quinn se acomodó de nuevo su uniforme y se sacudió las motas de polvo imaginario de la chaqueta.— Sique así, Berry.

— Si vamos a salir Quinn, van haber reglas. —Comenzó, ella también debía tener parte de control en esas citas, sobre todo porque no confiaba mucho en la rubia.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas Berry. —Le contestó a propósito.— Dímelo cuando tegamos la de verdad. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo asuntos pendientes con Santana y Brittany, y estoy segura que tú tienes asuntos pendientes con tus padres. Nos vemos mañana.

— Tendremos que hablar, Quinn. — Prometió muy seria.— Hasta mañana.

Quinn se quedó un instante en el limbo de la incertidumbre, removiéndose en su lugar y como si estuviera dirigiendo una conversación en su cerebro. Si la ganó o no, Rachel nunca tuvo que preguntar, la chica se adelantó en dos zancadas que redujeron cualquier tipo de distancia (física y mental) y se agachó con rapidez, hundiéndose en su mirada antes de plantarle un brevísimo beso en sus labios.

Se fue corriendo y pronto no era mas que una cabellera rubia que se perdía por uno de los largos caminos del parque.

No podía ser tan malo.

* * *

El chisme corría más rápido que la brisa, pero el apuro le quitaba coherencia y ya no era sólo un chisme, sino las muchas y variadas modifcaciones que la componían. No decían nada más que lo que formulaban en la primera oración. Ya luego la gente le agregaba lo que quería amenizar el momento de la narración. Un chisme, unos chismes y nadie sabía de verdad que diablos pasaba.

Tina había cambiado de estrategia luego de una larga noche de reflexión. De nada le servía presionar, especialmente con ese grupo que todos lo querían saber y resultó ser que Quinn era una de las personas más tercas que conocía y no había hablado para nada. No podía preguntarle a Rachel, por supuesto, porque la pobre chica se veía tan o casi más confundida que el promedio de la población estudiantil. La pieza clave de ese rompecabezas, y la única que tenía el poder de solucionarlo, era Quinn Fabray pero como habíamos dicho antes, la rubia no contaba nada.

Si quería enterarse, y por supuesto que quería, tendría que ser más sutil. Cuando eso no funcionara, porque sabía que no lo haría, tendría que volver a las tácticas más viejas de todas. El espionaje descarado que invertía una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo físico. Había que ponderar, por eso, con cuidado si la misión valía la pena. De ser un rumor menor y aburrido de qué servía darle más importancia de la que requería.

Rachel no era popular o al menos no tanto como lo era Finn o Quinn. Era un poco, solo un poco popular y de forma más compleja y todo gracias al grupo de coro. New Directions los había llevado a una popularidad silenciosa por así decirlo, sin ser los de la cima del escalón social del colegio pero tampoco como lo eran antes de estar en el grupo y que salieran campeones.

Quinn sí, era popular como Santana y Brittany. Pertenecía al grupo de las porristas, al que todos respetaban y habían ganado casi todo gracias a la entrenadora Sue, por más que ella quisiera destruirlos. No era solo miembro, era la capitana y aparte, tenía una sonrisa bonita y su atractivo físico ocasionaba que todos le prestaran atención.

Rachel y Quinn en una misma oración, más que escandalosa, era risible. Si Quinn se hubiese confesado o viceversa, ella misma hubiese sido la primera en reírse de la posible relación. Había una gran lista de factores que ponía en negritas y resaltado de las muchas características opuestas que impedían la totalidad de la palabra pareja. De ninguna manera y sin sufrir las consecuencias del escarnio público. Era como una ley entre los adolescentes.

Quinn se las había arreglado para destruir los estándares de la normalidad. Había puesto la cabeza las convenciones de las declaraciones públicas/privadas con una afirmación tan valiente como esas de las películas. No era sólo el hecho de la explosión, era el ánimo posesivo y la amenaza velada. Si Quinn se atrevía a besar y arriesgarse a la crítica entonces se había emancipado de las poderosas garras del chisme. Se convertía en la fuente ambiguia que decidía cuándo y de qué se hablaba. Se había hecho con el poder.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

La cosa era observar todo con mucho más cuidado que antes, captar y analizar con el doble sentido que daba la revelación y sería muy fácil seguir los rastros de ese asunto. En qué momento podría haberse pasado las señales tan obvias del enamoramiento ¡En Quinn, rayos! Tendría que ser claro y con luces de colores señalando el camino.

Pero que no desesperen los curiosos, Tina estaba interesada en la verdad y la verdad era lo que iba a obtener.

* * *

El casillero de Rachel quedaba justo donde Finn tenía que pasar todas las mañanas desde el comienzo del año. Rachel llegaba primero y sacaba los libros mientras, por el pasillo, Finn llegaba con una sonrisa de medio lado característica de el. Era costumbre que llegaran más temprano que la mayoría de seres humanos y como les sobraba tiempo entre las clases y la llegada de sus respectivos amigos, se ponían a conversar de cualquier cosa.

Lo normal era que Rachel comenzara comentando algún tema sin importancia que Finn no encontraría fascinante, pero sobre el que daría su opinión como si lo fuera. Entre anécdotas, noticias y repentinas risas esporádicas tendrían y terminarían su pequeña y natural plática matutina. Más tarde y todos los jueves, Quinn llegaría con su uniforme impecable igual que su cabello, teniendo a cada lado a sus mejores amigas y ocasionando que todos le dieran paso sin ni siquiera pedirlo antes.

Esa mañana de jueves las cosas no salieron como siempre. Primero porque Rachel estaba demasiado consciente de los eventos del día anterior. Estaba ensimismada en sus propias elucubraciones que pasó por alto la llegada del grandulon y el respectivo saludo matinal. Hizo falta que Finn le pusiera una mano en el homrbo para que despertara y se disculpara por su falta de atención. Segundo, Finn parecía más amigable que otras veces, como si hablara con seguridad de que su conversación no dejaría nunca el área que correspondía a la amistad más pura. Su comodidad al parecer también residía en los eventos del día anterior.

La tercera, y que provocó una ola de nuevos rumores que alcanzaron a cada uno de los estudiantes para la hora del almuerzo, se precipitó cuando los pasos de Quinn hicieron eco en una llegada anormal, ya que no estaba por ningún lado Santana ni Brittany, sus dos mejores amigas.

— Rachel. —Llamó con la voz baja e indiferente.— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Se anunciaba el acabose y debía ser una maña de algún espíritu porque el pasillo se llenó de curiosos en cuestión de segundos.

— Buenos días, Quinn. —Típico.— ¿Tú qué crees que hago?

— No lo sé. —Oh, pero si sabía. Claro que sabía.— Parece que estás sacando tus libros cuando en realidad estás aprovechando para flirtear con Finn. ¿No es cierto?

— Te aseguro, Quinn, que es lo último que estábamos haciendo. —Intervino Finn rápidamente un poco incómodo.— Buenos días.

— ¿Qué problema tienes? —Intervino Rachel, un poco más despierta y con menos paciencia que otras veces.

— Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Rachel. —Dijo por fin y todos contuvieron el aliento.— Ni siquiera pienses en engañarme ¿Me has entendido?

— ¿De qué demonios estás habla...? —Pero Quinn la cortó con una señal de la mano.

— Lo que te estoy diciendo es que estás en una posición muy delicada. —Alzó una ceja, muy típica de ella y lanzó una mirada alrededor. Su pausa fue dramática.— Si vamos a salir, más te vale no engañarme o conocerás que puedo hacer más que unos dibujos en el baño... Y aún no conoces a Santana cuando me ayuda en ello.

El eco de la amenaza apenas si era de interés público. La única afectada parecía Rachel. El resto se había quedado con el retintín irónico del condicional de la frase.

_Si vamos a salir. _Rachel no lo negaba.

_¿Cuando?_

* * *

Algunas respuestas y demasiadas preguntas ¿No? ¿Quinn se habrá vuelto loca? ¿Cómo seguirá esa relación? Bien, desde aquí ya puedo volver a la intriga. Me gustaría saber como creen que seguirá esa relación.

El otro fanfic lo subía una vez cada semana, pero he decidido seguir como voy todo gracias a sus reviews, así que en dos días estaré actualizando de nuevo, gracias a todos por leer.


	5. Capitulo V

¡Por fin un capitulo "nuevo."! Así que no haré la típica charla del principio y los invito a leer.

* * *

PARTE V

Tina soltó un chillido frustrado cuando Kurt hizo su aparición en medio de la gente y cortó la tensión con uno de sus comentarios sabiondo. _Rachel, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya tienes un club de fans y están bloqueando mi casillero. _Rachel le dedico un bufido descreída y movió la cabeza en aburrida resignación. _Muévanse. _Ordenó con el tonito arrogante que de vez en cuando utilizaba y empujó a unos cuantos hombros antes de que la gente se abriera a su alrededor. Con el momento perdido entre las miradas curiosas y las voces distraídas, era fácil adivinar que todavía no había llegado el momento de la revelación. _Todavía._ Tina se aseguró de darle un codazo a Kurt cuando se fue rumbo a su casillero. _¡AUCH! _

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Tina? —Preguntó el chico sobándose el brazo y guardando algunos libros en su casillero.

Rachel no le contestó.

— ¿Y qué le pasa a toda esta gente? —Se quejó.— Pensé que Santana se había vuelto a pelear con alguien o algo así. Están todos tan extraños, y todavía falta una semana para los exámenes, no me quiero ni imaginar en qué circo se va a convertir la escuela. —Se rió en voz alta y sólo cuando vio de reojo, a su costado, se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba irremediablemente pálida.

_Me dijo que Quinn te besó, ¿Puedes creerlo? _El eco de su propia voz lo llevó al núcleo neuronal de sus recuerdos. Ya que el problema no lo afectaba tan directamente como a otros (Ehem, Rachel) no tenía derecho a ponerse en la misma condición, tragó saliva eso sí y decidió que lo intentaría por única y última vez. Sí, preguntaría por cortesía y _por favor. _

— Todo este alboroto es... ¿Por lo que... por Quinn?

— Sí.

_Oh, mierda._

No quería pensar. No podía pensar. No. Si se quedaba callado todavía tenía esa imagen mental porque él ni siquiera lo había presenciado. NO. Esa desastrosa imagen mental de Quinn besando a Rachel y... Siendo gay. El nunca habría creído que Quinn terminaría siendo lesbiana, cosa que si creeía de Santana. Pero no podía ser otra cosa si Rachel lucía tan miserable tan temprano en la mañana y luego de la clásica, cliché y tenebrosa aglutinación en los pasillos. Sí, sí, podía imaginárselo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— No. No hablemos de esto, por favor. —Rachel parecía enferma.— ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

— Español.

— Perfecto.

— Quinn también lleva esa clase.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada de muerte y Kurt sin saber por qué, realmente sin saber por qué, se rió en voz alta.

* * *

Era la primera vez en su vida que se estaba distrayendo de la lección. La primera vez. Incluso cuando estaba sometida por la culpa, la desesperación o la falta de sueño, siempre, SIEMPRE, podía concentrarse. Bueno, tampoco había que desaproporcionar el asunto. Todavía seguía tomando notas y escuchando lo que el profesor sustituto estaba diciendo. Pero sus notas tenían oraciones sin sustantivos y verbos tirados en líneas de mala caligrafía. Así que, no era tan honesta preocupación, ni ningún presentimiento, ni nada por lo que alarmarse excepto que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad. Era malvada pero no mala estudiante.

Saber, saber, todo se reducía a saber y el conocimiento le bailaba desnudo en un pedestal. Lo frustrante era estar tan cerca de tocarlo. O mejor dicho, de _tocarla._

Quinn se sentaba siempre a su lado. Tres sillas detrás de Rachel y dos delante de Brittany. Nunca se distraía de mirar a _donde tenía que mirar _y casi siempre entendía todo sin necesidad de tomar notas. Tenía solo un lápiz y un borrador sin olvidarse del cuaderno para tomar notas, que luego tendría que prestar a Britt para recordarle que todo venía en el examen y de alguna forma ayudarle a pasar por encima la materia, aunque sus esfuerzos parecían en vano pero bueno, ese no era el punto.

El punto era que Quinn estaba evitándola. De una manera muy ruda en sus estándares y los estándares de _soy su mejor amiga. _No quería hacerlo, pero así eran las circunstancia y la vida. Ya había rasgado cuatro papeles y los había escondido. Además, la clase ya se la sabía de memoria, por favor, ella hablaba español perfectamente, era latina, ella podría estarle enseñando al maestro.

_Fabray,_

_Ya sé que crees que pienso que estás tomando notas y no soy estupida, sé que no lo haces. ¿Estás bien? _

El arte de lanzar papeles en clase requería de puntería y velocidad inmejorables, además de tener el criterio de ver el profesor y asegurarse que la vía estaba despejada. No como Mike y su último intento de parecer romántico. Tina había tenido que disculparse en nombre de los dos y soportar las risitas entrecortadas del resto de la clase cuando el profesor decidió leer la nota en voz alta. Era importante que nadie se enterara de la conversación importantísima que iban a tener.

_Santana, esto es patético, dime al menos que es Tina obligándote a hacer cosas que no harías en medio de la clase. ¿Y quién dice que estoy tomando notas, Lopez? _

Ah bueno, un poco de la normal y anormal amistad que tenía con Fabray. Quizá no era el apocalipsis, quizá todavía no.

_No, no es Tina. Te has puesto a la defensiva, vamos, dime qué te pasa por favor. Incluso el profesor está lanzándote miradas sospechosas._

Tuvo un mini ataque cardíaco cuando la nota golpeó la cabeza de Puck antes de caer sobre la palma extendida de Quinn. No eran notas de amor ni mucho menos, pero estaba segura que Quinn no apreciaría que se discutiera en clase las posibles razones por las que no se encontraba bien. Además, todo su trabajo por mantener la conversación lo suficientemente vaga sería al demonio.

_Sí, tienes toda la razón, me acabo de dar cuenta. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que me mira sospechosamente porque mi "inocente" e inteligente mejor amiga está mirándome sospechosamente y sin hacer lo que regularmente hace?, pero vamos, tú has lo que tienes que hacer San. Méteme en problemas._

_Por cierto, estoy BIEN._

Oh no. Eso estaba mal. Quinn le acaba de decir inocente e inteligente y era obvio que lo era, pero no lo diría sin una amenaza antes. No, no, no. Eso significaba que estaba mal. Sí, mal. Tendría que seguir preguntando hasta que las defensas se quebraran y se supiera la verdad. LA VERDAD, eso. Lo estaba haciendo por la verdad... y por Quinn, claro.

_Está bien, Quinn. Ya lo sé. Ahora, dime cómo estás tan bien si ayer (y sin contarle a NADIE) fuiste y besaste a Rachel delante de todo el mundo._

Se cuidó de que la bolita no chocara con nada y sonrió cuando Quinn la leyó y se puso roja. Al menos esa era una reacción humana, natural y que coincidía (Aunque raramente) mejor con la Quinn que conocía hasta anteayer. El resto había sido una desproporción y no dudaba que tendría razones en algún lado. Razones para la rapidez, para el resto no necesitaba preguntar.

_Santana, no voy a contestar lo que ambas sabemos que me estás preguntando. No ahora, no mañana, no aunque el infierno se congele y me enamoré de Blaine, ¿está bien? (Mira las tonterías que me haces escribir) _

_Ahora, qué te parece si te cuento que voy a salir con Rachel mañana en la tarde. __En Spotlight Diner, a las seis._

_Te lo iba a contar hoy, pero he decidido que mejor no._

El enfado lo había esperado, pero la verdad era que ella también tenía derecho a estar molesta. ELLA ERA SANTANA LOPEZ, SU MEJOR AMIGA. Era casi tan (En realidad más) importante que el chico, en este caso chica y no contemos a Brittany porque ella ya lo sabía. Que se pusiera a revisar manuales, películas y leyendas populares. Las mejores amigas siempre lo sabían todo antes que nadie y más aún cuando se trata de gustos, de lo que sea que ella tuviera con Berry. Ah, pero Quinn estaba siendo testaruda a propósito y sin pensar en lo que era mejor. Pero podía manejarlo, el secretismo y el enfado. Los podía usar y avanzar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El viernes, en en Spotlight Diner, a las seis. Lanzó la última nota.

_Tienes razón, _

_lo siento._

* * *

A Quinn no tenía que buscarla. Se aparecía de la nada y como si la hubiese llamado en voz alta. No tenía que perseguirla, ni preguntar por ella, ni hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo porque desde la revelación era sencillísimo toparse con ella en los pasillos, en las clases, a la hora del almuerzo y en la entrada de la escuela. No se sentía perseguida porque en todos y cada uno de esos encuentros, Quinn se ocupaba de ignorarla categóricamente y mirar amenazante a cualquier curioso que se hubiese detenido a observar de cerca.

Era un comportamiento totalmente bipolar. Rachel no estaba sorprendida.

— Rachel.

— Oh, hola Britt —La chica le sonrió y le ofreció una manzana.— No te vi en la cafetería.

—Ah... ¿Sí?, bueno, estuve pero... Se me quitó el hambre. Gracias. —Por supuesto que tenía hambre. Lo que no tenía era ganas de enfrentarse a Blaine, Sam, Artie y Mercedes preguntándole sobre Quinn. No, el almuerzo podía sacrificarse.

— No es nada. —Se quedó un momento callada y le alcanzó un libro.— Mira, ¿Has leído Moby Dick?

— ¿Qué? —Lo tomó.— No, todavía no.

— Deberías. Es un buen libro. Ya sabes, una búsqueda peligrosa, un capitán obsesionado y una tripulación con el corazón en la mano.

— Oh, bueno, ¿Me lo prestas? — Rachel no entendió exactamente por qué estaba preguntando, todavía se sorprendía de que Brittany hubiese leído algún libro.

— Sí, por supuesto. —Brittany le dio una palmadita en el hombro— Devuélvemelo cuando quieras.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Algo no estaba bien.

— Rachel, ¿Te molestaría si te hago una pregunta?

— No, claro que no.

— Es sobre Quinn —La miró a los ojos.— No quiero entrometerme... Al menos no como el resto de los chicos. Sólo me gustaría saber si has hablado con Quinn, ¿Está bien?

— Yo... sí. —Suspiró— Está bien, Britt. Al menos físicamente, no podría decirte lo que sucede en su cabeza. Me lo ha intentado explicar, pero no lo termino de entender. No sé si quiera salir conmigo porque le gusto o porque le parece divertido molestarme.

— Tienes dos alternativas interesantes. —Le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.— Por mi experiencia Rachel, es mejor que dejes de luchar. Sólo deja que Quinn haga lo que tiene planeado hacer. Te enterarás más rápido.

— ¿Le dejo hacer lo que quiera?

— Sí, pero estate atenta a los cambios. Muy atenta y preparada, para que no te caigas del abismo.

— Al final es como ella quiere.

— Eso es lo que tienes que hacerle creer... Eso hice con Santana. —Brittany se despidió con la mano en alto y ocultando la sonrisa que sobresalía en su rostro.

Quinn se veía bastante normal cuando apareció en la puerta de Spotlight Diner. Camiseta blanca, un saquito rojo y esta vez un jean que combinaba bien. Rachel, claro, ya había llegado y se había sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas del ventanal. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que no llegara nadie y que la pesadilla acabara. No le molestaba, incluso, si al día siguiente resultaba que ella era la única con el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido. Lo podía superar. Lo que no estaba segura de poder superar era una cita con Quinn.

— Hey estrella. —Se sentó en frente.— ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

— No mucho. —Contestó algo tensa.

Quinn rodó los ojos y le señaló al camarero que le entregara la carta.

— Si lo sigues mirando así vendrán a sentarse con nosotros. —Miró la lista por encima y pidió una ensalada y jugo de naranja.— No le des poder, Rachel.

— No les doy poder... —Aseguró fijándose en la carta. Al final ordenó un jugo de naranja.

— Por cierto, hay una razón por la que he escogido Spotlight Diner. ¿Por qué te has sentado en la mesa más oscura y miserable cuando este café es uno de los pocos que tiene vista a la cale?

— Me gusta esta mesa.

— Cobarde. —Lo dijo rápido, pero era obvio que quería ser escuchada.

— Te escuché. —Le contestó irritada.— Espero que sepas que no lo voy a pasar por alto.

— Qué bueno. —La felicitó con una sonrisa tensa.— Ahora dilo cuando estemos sentadas frente a la calle.

— Quinn. No sé si te acuerdas, pero cuando dije que íbamos a necesitar reglas, hablaba en serio.

— Parece como si fuera yo la que tuviera los padres gays y no uno devoto, que por suerte esta bien lejos de esta ciudad. — Suspiró.— De acuerdo Rachel, pon las reglas que quieras. —Señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro, sin mirar.— Pero no esperes que las siga, eres una figura de autoridad sin credibilidad.

El camarero llegó con la comida y la interrupción volvió más incómodo el momento. Eso no podía llamarse una cita. Eso podía llamarse Quinn y Rachel, pero sin cita. Sólo las dos, peleándose como siempre en un lugar distinto y con comida de por medio. Sería una cita si se gustaran un poco, si pudieran hablar agradablemente y sin ser el centro de atención de un puñado de adolescentes curiosos. Eso no iba a terminar bien.

— Me gusta esta mesa. —Insistió.— Y las reglas... er... serán un compromiso, de parte de los dos, ¿Está bien?

—No, me parece una idea pésima. —Sonrió detrás de su ensalada.— Pero me siento de buen humor. Podría escucharte.

— Hey, gracias. —Dijo sarcástica.— La única que tengo, por el momento, es que nada de burlas hacía mi, eso implica nada de sobrenombres también.

— ¿Perdón? —Quinn parpadeó.

— Mi nombre es Rachel. —Intentó disimular mientras veía a Tina detrás de unas gruesas gafas negras y con un pañuelo de seda alrededor de la cabeza.— No es necesario que lo cambies.

— ¡RaPaul! —Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho.— No sabía que te molestaban tanto los sobrenombres. Lo siento mucho, en serio, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— Basta, Quinn.

— ¿O qué, Rachel? — La rubia se inclinó en la mesa y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

En el fondo estaban Tina y Mercedes en una mesa, Sam y Blaine en otra, Finn con una porrista mirando la calle (Eso era un poco molesto) y Artie, Sugar y Joe riendo mientras conversaban. Era obvio que estaban ahí para observar. No podía ser que de un día para otro todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en comer en Spotlight Diner, a las seis de la tarde, un viernes. No era lógico. Le agregaba más presión a la situación indeseada. Presionaba un poco más y sobre la misma presión que Quinn hacía. Era un poco más de lo que podía soportar.

Un poco más con Quinn mirándola con malicia. Un poco más en los ojos avellana entrecerrados y sonrientes. Un poco más en la camisa blanca y el cabello rubio. Un poco más en su sonrisa y su pésima actitud. Era suficiente.

— Quizá empiece a ponerte sobrenombres a ti también, Fabray.

— No te atreverías... —Quinn tenía el ceño arrugado y la boca apretaba en una línea de censura.

— ¿No? —Quinn también se inclinó en la mesa, acercándose en desafío.— Lucy Caboosey.

Sí, patético. No había nada más patético que lo que acababa de decir porque era como robar un insulto y más encima, uno tan viejo que ya todos conocían sobre Quinn. Pero la necesidad obligaba y Rachel era buena al final, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Lo siguiente que pasó, sin embargo, le hizo distraerse de la ridiculez de su propia situación.

Cuando estaba tan cerca. _Tan cerca_ y desorientada. De hecho, incluso Rachel podía prestar atención y _darse cuenta._ No porque fuese más de lo normal o por algún poder especial. Era la distancia, _así de cerca, _que desaparecía y entonces Quinn no tenía espacio para esconderse.

Por un momento, un intervalo que se suspendió en el vaivén temporal y se quedó grabado como una articulación imposible, unos segundos apenas y sólo ella con la posibilidad de registrarlo. Quinn se sonrojó todos los pómulos y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. La misma Quinn que había hecho todas esas cosas vergonzosas y atrevidas delante de todos y sin inmutarse. Ahí, en la fisura misma de la debilidad más simplona, Rachel podía reconocerla.

Luego Quinn se rió. Intentó no hacerlo tan alto, muy sinceramente, no queriendo hacer tanto escándalo en aquel lugar. No fue la única en darse cuenta y más de la mitad del café (la parte no predispuesta, al menos) les dirigió miradas extrañas.

Rachel no quería, pero le dio risa y al final todo se volvió un incomprensible y bizarro coro de ruidos que parecían risas, de lágrimas que parecían de felicidad, y de chica y chica que parecían una pareja divirtiéndose en una cita. No que nada de eso fuese verdad.

— Dios Rachel, cállate por favor. — Le pidió Quinn, todavía entretenida en los espasmos de la risa.— Cállate y no vuelvas a hablar jamás en tu vida.

— Supongo que no funcionó.

— Jamás. Eso jamás va a funcionar de nuevo conmigo. Por Dios Rachel, esa Lucy se ha extinguido hace mucho, ¿No me ves como estoy ahora?. —Se limpiaba las lágrimas que le rodaba por las mejillas y no podía borrar la sonrisa enorme que se le había plantado en la cara.— Santana no está aquí, ¿Verdad? Déjame llamarla Rachel, por favor, déjame llamarla y contarle.

— Te lo prohíbo Fabray. Además, ¿No eras tú la de actuar como si nadie estuviese aquí?

— Bueno, seguimos sentadas en esta mesa horrible, ¿No?

— Me gusta esta mesa.

— Sí, seguro. — Quinn rodó los ojos y terminó su ensalada.

El silencio después de la risa era muchísimo peor que el silencio del desafío. Era más enfático y estúpido, como si se burlara de la falta de elocuencia y de los pensamientos apresurados que sometían a la pareja. _Di algo. _Pero tenía que ser algo inteligente y entretenido, algo a la altura de la risa anterior. Algo que consiguiera que la conversación no se volviera aburrida e innecesaria...

— Bueno, ya está. —Quinn cogió una de las servilletas de papel y se la pasó por las comisuras de los labios.

— ¿Perdón? —Rachel se sintió obligada a preguntar.

— Ya terminé. —Le hizo una señal al camarero para que les trajera la cuenta.— Y parece que tú también. Felicidades Rachel, nuestra primera cita acaba de terminar.

— ¿Qué?

— No te preocupes, como le dije a tus padres, pienso pagar mi parte..

— No, eso no tiene nada que ver... yo voy a pagar. —Carraspeó.— ¿A qué te refieres con que se acabó? ¿La primera parte? ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

— ¿Estás sorda? —Quinn sacó diez dólares de su bolsillo.— Sí, sí, tú pagarás, pero déjame dejar la propina. —Rodó los ojos.— Ya se acabó, mira, es obvio que no tenemos nada de qué conversar. Dejémoslo para la próxima. Nos quedan cuatro todavía.

Rachel todavía no terminaba de comprender cuando Quinn se paró de pronto y pasó en medio del mar de miradas asombradas que, inevitablemente, se concentraron en ella. No podía culparlos y esta vez sí, a una sola voz y con la misma expresión desconcertada, todos se estaban preguntando...

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

Primera cita concluida ¿Cómo será la segunda? Pueden pasar muchas cosas...

Sin más, les agradezco nuevamente por leer y por dejar sus reviews, los espero en este cap también para saber si les gusto, nos vemos en dos días.


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola, primero explicarles, cuando cree a esa Quinn lo hice sabiendo que me estaba arriesgando a que hubiera dos tipos de opinión, algunos les iba a gustar y otros no, eso lo tengo claro. Pero, eso no quiere decir que Quinn no sepa lo que hace, su cambiante personalidad es solo una forma de esconder sus miedos e inseguridades, es solo para aclarar. La otra cosa es que no quiero que sea todo tan rápido con Rachel (Aunque suene irónico), tendrán un proceso por así decirlo, y espero que estén y disfruten de el.

Por ultimo, los invito por favor, que primero lean que es la "rosácea", la enfermedad que según "glee wikipedia" sufre Tina, la cual voy a utilizar para este capitulo, les tarda menos de un minuto y podrán entender mejor lo que sucederá en cierto punto de la historia.

* * *

PARTE VI

Había sido una conversación interesante la que Tina y Santana sostuvieron esa tarde que a todos les pareció incompleta. Como siempre, lo importante no era lo que se estaban diciendo, sino el cálculo que programaba todas las insinuaciones de lo que no se decían. El esfuerzo no se desperdició desde luego, se convirtió en un acertijo que los mantuvo elucubrando sobre lo que había pasado y un poco más sobre lo que pasaría. El futuro, ese enigma, era lo que interesaba. Muy especialmente ahora, en el presente, que ya no tenía más pistas.

— Santana, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó quizás un poco más casual de lo que pretendía.— Qué casualidad encontrarnos todos aquí, ¿No? —Se rió en voz alta y mirándose las uñas.

— A veces sucede. — Respondió de la mejor manera que podía y le sonrió en una mueca que carecía de espontaneidad.— Estoy bien, chica Chang.

— Bien, Bien. —Contestó como si la latina le hubiese preguntado, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.— No sé si lo sabes.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Arqueó una ceja.— ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

— Sí, por supuesto. —Se cruzó de brazos.— Ya sabes que Quinn y Rachel están saliendo.

El silencio se alargó en las miradas que se estudiaban cuidadosamente. Se hacían gestos, se medían y esperaban que la otra diera un paso en falso para apoderarse del pedazo de información (en potencia) que pudieran vislumbrar.

— ¿Están saliendo? —Preguntó en tono sabiondo y cuidándose muy bien de redondear cada sílaba con la lengua.— Pero eso no les incumbe más que a ellas, ¿No es cierto?

— Por supuesto. —Le concedió sin amilanarse.— Pero han sido ellas quienes lo han hecho público.

Tina decía _ellas_ cuando, en realidad, quería decir _ella._

— Yo creo que hemos sido nosotros. —Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.— Le estamos dando más importancia de la que nos corresponde, ¿No lo crees?

Santana decía _nosotros _cuando, en realidad, quería decir _tú. _

— Sí. —Corroboró.— Nosotros.

Eran eufemismos para lo mismo. Tú, yo, nosotros y ellos también. Al final todos querían decir en voz alta y bien claro _dime dime dime_ (Sin ortografía que llenara de pausas la corriente furibunda que se alimentaba de la crisis adolescente más bizarra de la temporada). Si sólo Quinn tuviese un poco más de paciencia.

—Parece que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa.

_Ella sabe._

* * *

(El lunes siguiente)

Brittany arrastraba los pies a propósito. Se deslizaba sobre las losetas y con un aire de beata tranquilidad que alimentaba las sospechas de los que peor pensaban. Por suerte, la chica tenía la intención de encontrarse, _casualmente_, con una de las personas más inocentes de esos lares y los pueblos adyacentes.

— Buenas tardes, Rachel. —Saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y como si estuviese apurada por avanzar rápido.

— Ah, Britt, buenos días. —Alzó la mano e inconscientemente ralentizó la marcha.— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó por reflejo.

— Bien, justo iba a reunirme con algunas compañeras que también creen que los extraterrestres nos vigilan. —Se excusó.— ¿Y tú? ¿Vas almorzar?

— Sí, iba a encontrarme con Kurt —Arqueó una ceja.— ¿No vas a almorzar?

— Ah, claro que sí. —Alzó una bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano derecha.— Por esta vez tendré que cambiar de locación.

— Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.— Nos vemos Britt.

— Nos vemos, Rachel. —Soltó una risita extraña, corta, baja y de pesada mientras se despedía con la mano. Rachel detuvo su marcha y frunció el ceño. No era que estuviese más susceptible que de costumbre, _claro que lo estaba, _pero le pareció que algo no andaba bien. Su instinto le surgió averiguar y atenerse a lo peor. _Lo peor en estos días aciagos._

— Espera, Britt. —La llamó sin saber qué decirle.— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Eh? —Su mirada parecía confundida. Hizo una pausa breve y se inclinó un poco a la derecha.— No, no pasa nada.

— Oh, sí, perdón. Debo haberlo imagi... Olvídalo. —Dijo algo avergonzada.— Estos días... En fin, ya sabes.

— Sí, claro. —Arqueó una ceja.— ¿Te han estado molestando tanto como a Quinn?

Si Rachel supiera. Si Rachel sospechara. Si Rachel sacara a esa otra Rachel y viera más allá de lo evidente, o mejor dicho, si viera lo evidente camuflado en la astucia inofensiva de los que no se involucraban demasiado.

— ¿Molestando? —Preguntó incrédula.— ¿A Quinn?

Su instinto se indignó por ella. Era como un súper poder que se activaba en defensa de los menos afortunados que cruzaban su camino. Era un hambre poderosa e insaciable que rugía en lo más profundo de sus escrúpulos y se indignaba en cada poro de su piel. Se acrecentaba con los detalles y siempre desde ese don magnífico que era la comprensión. Rachel era desproporcionada en sus ganas de meterse en los asuntos del otro.

Por otro lado, era Quinn. Quinn _reina de las porristas_ Fabray que tenía a todo el colegio a sus pies y había mantenido a raya a todos hasta el momento. Con fuerza. Excepto a Santana Lopez, aunque siendo honestos, ella estaba más loca que cuerda según Rachel. Los demás no tenían poder para amedrentar la fuerza explosiva de su carácter. Los demás, seguramente, era apenas la brisa que rozaba su defensa absoluta.

_Ah, pero. _Era bien fácil recordar, también, que Quinn no era todo lo que mostraba. Si Brittany decía la verdad, _y ella nunca mentía,_ Quinn debía estar pasándola mal por adentro y soltando amenazas muy estilo Sue Sylvester por fuera. No era justo aunque estuviera todo el asunto de los besos, las citas y qué demonios.

— Sí. —Su expresión se volvió triste y lejana.— Ya sabes, todos quieren saber qué pasó en la cita. Algo que no les importa, eso es un asunto entre ella y tú.

— ¿De verdad? —Arrugó el ceño.— Pero han pasado tres días. El fin de semana ni siquiera nos vimos...

— ¿Ah sí? —Comentó desinteresada.— Igual no la dejan en paz. Hoy quería quedarme almorzar con ella, ¿Sabes? —Su expresión se llenó de culpa.— Se ha aislado en una mesa porque no la dejan comer tranquila.

—Vaya.

Brittany esperó. Rachel todavía se debatía en la desazón de su último comentario y la empatía que le obligaba a pensar que Quinn estaba anormalmente aislada por una situación que era originalmente su culpa, pero que no podía seguir siendo sólo su culpa. No, después de todo, a ella también la habían molestado en la mañana pero sin insistir demasiado y siempre teniendo consideración del cansancio natural que la acosaba los lunes. Seguramente con Quinn no existía esa amabilidad, no después de los años y años de tortura como porrista. Igual, eso no parecía ser justificación suficiente.

— Bueno, pasará con el tiempo, supongo. —Soltó un suspiro.— Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, creo que Kurt estaba sentado con Santana y los otros del coro. Deberías apresurarte si quieres alcanzarlos. —Se acomodó la mochila.— Hasta luego, Rachel. —Dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

_Hasta pronto._

* * *

Entró al comedor convencida de almorzar con sus amigos. Se paró en la fila y los buscó con la mirada, les hizo un seña cuando los vio y les prometió apurarse todo lo que las personas delante de ella se apuraban. Recogió su bandeja e incluso encontró el especial del día de hoy. Pagó todo con un billete de diez dólares y justo cuando encontraba su camino entre las conversaciones ruidosas y el movimiento constante de la masa estudiantil, se encontró con la espalda de Quinn.

Estaba, efectivamente, en una de las mesas de la esquina (la más pegada a la ventana), con su bandeja a un lado y con su mochila y libros ocupando los dos asientos a su alrededor. Completamente inclinada en el respaldar de la silla, bebía del jugo que tenía en la mano derecha y pasaba las hojas del periódico escolar. Era todo lo que podía ver y aunque hubiese sido suficiente, la mesa estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Sólo quería verle el rostro, para asegurarse que todo estaba tan bien como su espalda prometía.

Al fnal decidió ignorar las expresiones de estupor que invadieron los rasgos de sus amigos y se detuvo en su camino. No era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y era quizás la causa de que, una vez reiniciaba su marcha, sintiera las miradas del resto sobre su nuca. En el comedor nadie era silencioso, pero hubiese podido jurar que el zumbido normal de la conversación fue apagando unos grados. _No puede ser,_ pero qué tenía de malo que dos viejas compañeras de clase almorzaran juntas.

— Hey Quinn. —Saludó un poco más fuerte y tensa que en su cabeza. La vio dar un respingo antes de que se volteara y su expresión, _Oh por Dios ella también, _ se llenara de fascinación incrédula. A medio camino de la silla mas cercana, a Rachel no le quedó más que quedarse en su lugar hasta que las aguas se calmaran y su impulso no resultara en una verdadera catástrofe. _Britt había dicho..._

— ¿Rachel? —Dijo en un chillido que camufló con una tos.— ¿Qué quieres?

— Buenas tardes para ti también. —Resopló— Pues... Vengo almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué? —Graznó. La estupefacción no le cabía en el cuerpo y hasta se había olvidado de ponerse a la defensiva. Empezó a mirar por encima del hombro y arrugó el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que había un grupo que no comía y fingía muy mal.— La mesa de los del coro está por allá. —Y con eso se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Rachel adivinó que estaba molesta. Sin pensar, _todo el que la miraba sólo encontraba el pretexto de la intrepidez, _rodeó la mesa y dejó su bandeja delante de la de Quinn. Respetando, con todo, los libros y la mochila y fingiendo que no se había enterado de nada.

Empezó a comer, miró de reojo, Quinn también estaba comiendo. En silencio sepulcral y llenando de pura irritación a todos los curiosos que afinaban la oreja y lo único que escuchaban era el sonido de la bebida y del agua. Estuvieron en indiferente monotonía que irrespetaba el relajo santísimo de la hora del almuerzo hasta que Tina, que ya no podía más, se acercó con Mike. Ninguno traía bandejas porque Quinn parecía de mala leche y siempre con la mirada fija en un artículo cortísimo del periódico. No querían encender pasiones mal encaminadas, al menos no más de lo absolutamente necesario.

— Cómo andan chicas. —Saludó Mike en un titubeo que delató cualquier buena intención que hubiesen fingido. Tina rodó los ojos y saludó en voz alta. _Buenas tardes._

— La mesa está ocupada. —Cortó Quinn sin mirarlos y con el tono amenazante.— Si Rachel quiere almorzar con ustedes, se pueden ir a otra mesa.

_Ah, bueno._ La aludida frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

— Buenas tardes. —Respondió.— Estamos bien. —Tina sonrió y Mike dio un paso atrás. Rachel quería decir _Estoy bien, _pero había hablado por las dos, porque Quinn estaba siendo insufrible. Eso.— ¿Pasa algo? —Su tono era amable, pero su expresión era dura. Ambos visitantes se preguntaron cuál sería la razón si Rachel normalmente despistada del mundo que giraba a su alrededor. No podría ser que se hubiese dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?

— Nada. — Intervino Tina rápidamente.— Pasábamos a saludar, tenemos clase en quince minutos y nos pareció inusual verlas juntas.— Se rió con un dedo sobre los labios, en una mueca encantadora y natural.— ¿No tendrán nada que contarnos?

_Nada. ¿Nada de nada?, Nada. Nada como Quinn leyendo y con un ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas, por ejemplo._

— No, no hay nada que contar. —Afirmó categórica.— Los invitaría a unirse, pero temo que se aburrirán a los quince minutos que les queda para la clase.

_Aja. _Quinn, por fin, levantó la vista del periódico y miró a Rachel con profundo desconcierto. Rachel arqueó una ceja y fue suficiente, aparentemente, porque no tuvo que decir nada más. Tina quiso responder, pero Quinn se le adelantó.

— De hecho, Tina. —Su tono era neutral y apenas contenía la crueldad de la mala intención de todo lo que _de verdad_ quería decir. No sólo Tina, también Rachel y Mike se morían por seguir escuchando aunque bien adivinaban que no sería agradable.— Hay mucho que te tengo que contar.

_Qué sería._ No podía ser. Rachel sintió el pánico que le recorría líquido sobre la frente. Mike se llenó de suspicacia y casi quiso retroceder un paso más, como si estuviera frente a un bicho especialmente delicado de atrapar. Tina se regocijaba en una vana esperanza que le animaba y le decía que quizá, por una vez, Quinn estaba cediendo a la presión natural del chismorreo de la secundaria. El resto, como siempre, escuchaba.

— ¿Y qué sería? —Preguntó arrogante.

— La enfermera me dijo algo sobre tu rosác...

Tina la miró con horror, claro. Tina la miró con la furia ardiendo en el brillo destellante de sus ojos, por supuesto. Tina soltó un chillido rompe tímpanos que los confundió a todos, sí. Tina se acercó a la velocidad de la luz y murmuró en la oreja de Quinn con las lágrimas resistiendo en el borde de sus ojos. Incluso mientras lo hacía, Quinn seguía hablando. Incluso cuando su miseria era más que sospechosa y gritaba todo lo que la rubia hubiese podido insinuar, incluso ahí, la venganza método Fabray todavía no encontraba satisfacción.

— Basta. — Rogó Tina con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. No esperó respuesta, se dio la vuelta en un movimieno rápido y abandonó el comedor con Mike pisándole los talones y en medio de las miradas confundidas de la mitad de su clase. Como siempre, era el centro de atención como NO quería serlo.

— ¿Quinn? — Pidió Rachel en un intento de entender _qué demonios_ había pasado.

— ¿Qué sucede, RaPaul? — Respondió sin prestarle atención, todavía con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que Tina se había marchado.

— ¿Que dijimos sobre los apodos? —Rodó los ojos— Bueno, eso a riesgo de sonar entrometida, ¿Qué le pasa a Tina?

— ¿Te parece que debería saberlo? —Un largo silencio y Quinn resopló. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.— Vamos, no esperarás que te lo cuente, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué no? —Replicó sarcástica.— Estamos saliendo, _¿No es cierto? _

— Ah, mira qué romántico. —Dijo ella irónica y un poco irritada.— Una cita, en una mesa horrible y que duró media hora. Sí, qué bien estamos saliendo.

— La mesa estaba perfectamente bien. Me gusta esa mesa, ¿De acuerdo? —Repitió con terquedad.— La cita duró lo que tú quisiste que durara y... Bueno, en fin.

— Ah, mira que tierno. —Se burló— ¿Te incomoda hablar de la segunda cita?, son cinco te recordaré.

— Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

— Entonces invítame a salir. —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

— ¿Qué?

Así que volvían al orden natural... Al principio. Al lugar tan conocido en el que Quinn sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y Rachel no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente y sin derecho a objeción. Un pusilánime... no, mejor no llevar a la auto compasión. La falta de carácter no le ayudaría en lo absoluto si el punto era sobrevivir a una temporada en Fabraylandia. Eso, la creatividad tendría que servir.

— Ya me oíste. —Entrecerró los ojos.

Eso era gracioso. No, no gracioso como las caricaturas. Gracioso en otro estilo, en un humor irónico y todo lleno de la maliciosa diversión de unos ojos avellana enormes y desafiantes. No existiría un medidor lo suficientemente potente para calcular la _grandiosidad _de la mente maquiavélica de Quinn. Quizá las rubias tenían un poder especial, a lo mejor ese dicho popular de "todas las rubias son tontas." solo era para distracción y eran unas completas _genios_. En los dos sentidos claro. _La inconmensurabilidad del genio Fabray y EL genio Fabray._ A lo mejor todo era un gran chiste. Tendría que seguir la broma, claro.

— Todo esto fue tu idea.— Le recordó.

— Y ya cumplí con invitarte yo primero. —Alzó una ceja.— Ya sabes, por lo cortés que soy.

— ¿Eso? —Se indignó.— ¿Eso es para ti una invitación?

— Hey, pudiste no venir, ¿No es cierto? —Sonrió— Tenías la opción y reservarte una mesa espantosa.

— La mesa estaba bien. —Replicó entre dientes.— Y por qué debería invitarte?

— ¿Perdón? —Se enojó— Eres tú la que ha sacado el tema de las citas. Yo no pensaba volverte hablar hasta dentro de un mes, cuando el disgusto de la primera se me pasara.

— Ah, vaya, estabas disgustada. —Espetó.— Yo me lo pasé muy bien. Entre tus bromas y las caras de todo el grupo apenas si tuve tiempo de recordar lo desagradable que puedes llegar a ser.

— Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Berry. —Respondió, tensa.— Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Repitió incrédula.— ¿De ti?

— Debe ser por todas esas incontables veces en las que has sido rechazada. —Se rió.— ¿Fue duro, Rachel? Supongo que la esperanza abría la herida en cada oportunidad.

— Quinn, detente.

— ¿Por qué debería? —La mueca se acentuó— Es la verdad. Todos los chicos de los que te has enamorado han terminado por ignorarte. Esta Jessie por ejemplo, ¿Te divertiste mucho con él?

— Te lo advierto.

— Ah, pero por supuesto. —La ignoró.— Siempre puedo volver a Finn, ¿Cuántas veces pasó lo de _no me gustas, Rachel, solo te veo como una buena amiga? _

— ¡Suficiente!

No podía retroceder. No. De hecho, aunque quisiera retroceder, no podía retroceder. Maldito mal humor de Fabray y esa facilidad de pasarse de la raya en los momentos y lugares más inoportunos. Quinn podía seguir cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y sin moverse un centímetro, pero no estaba engañando a nadie. Rachel había dicho _suficiente _y por un rato, por un momento mágico y alucinante, fue suficiente.

Los murmullos apenas los tocaban. Las miradas eran insignificantes. El comedor bien podría haber estado completamente vacío porque se miraban tan fijamente y con tanto apasionamiento, que llenaban los espacios que pudieran haberse utilizado para la burla. Se estaban fijando en el obvio y supremo y completamente extraordinario y peligroso enojo, nunca antes visto, de Rachel. Era un tipo de furia controlada y sistemática que no tenía como desfogar. No era como Quinn, que se reía y tenía la mueca mezquina, no como Quinn que expresaba y advertía. Incluso ella, tan firme y serena, había dejado de hablar.

_Al final es como ella quiere._

_Eso es lo que tienes que hacerle creer._

Una alarma sonó tan fuerte y ensordecedora, no tenía nada que ver con la que advertía que la hora del almuerzo había terminado, esta era más potente y se quedaba en los tímpanos y bien fundida en esa parte del corazón que aventura sobre los presentimientos. Era demasiado evidente y grotesca, un poco más escalofriante y sin dejar rastros a la preparación. Se adelanto del todo a las expectativas y los dejó a todos con el _tin tin tin_ frenético zumbando en la cabeza.

_Eso es lo que tienes que hacerle creer._

Quinn, seguramente, estaba esperando cualquier cosa. Sí, esperando cualquier reacción de las de siempre. Esperando por alguna frase desatinada de la cual colgarse para darle vuelta y ganar. Ese el plan desde el comienzo, esa era la manera en la que funcionaba. Justo como en ese sueño. _Sí. No. No. Si. _Iban a volver a lo mismo. Y se veía tan tranquila y controlada mientras la ponía furiosa, tan pagada de sí misma mientras le hacía perder el control y llamaba la atención sobre la gente. Como si no le importaba que estuviesen sentados juntas para almorzar, las dos solas, por primera vez. Qué bien mentía y con cuanto descaro. La respuesta era simple.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Qué?

_¿Qué?_

No, no, no. Espérate un momento.

— ¿Qué acaba de decir? —Preguntó Mercedes en un susurro incrédulo.— No querrá decir...

— No puede ser. —Santana parecía enferma

— Espera, no entiendo nada. —Comentó Artie, frustrado.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está brittany?

Quinn había soltado los brazos, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas bien escondidas en la parte más alta de su frente. Se recuperó de inmediato, claro.

— Que tienes razón. —Se levantó y se acercó por la derecha. Sacó la silla y la mochila hasta que no hubo nada más que estuviera en el camino.— Quizá debería invitarte yo.

— No. —Respondió de inmediato y pegándose al respaldo, alejando el rostro y tratando de no parecer muy obvia.— Espera, no. ¿Por qué te has levantado?

— Hay dos cosas que tienes que tener muy claras, Quinn.

— ¿Se puede saber...? —Se aclaró la garganta y trató de retroceder arrastrando la silla.

— La primera es que esa mesa. —Suspiró.— Estaba b-i-e-n.

— Sí, claro, repítelo. —Quinn rodó los ojos. Rachel pasó una mano sobre su hombro y la apoyó en la silla. La otra la tenía sobre la mesa, de manera que la había atrapado fuera de las miradas del resto y siempre en un tipo de intimidad problemática. Se acercó como en el restaurante, muy cerca de su rostro. Había aprendido que sin la distancia, la rubia no podía escapar.

— Y la segunda y más importante de todas. —Rachel arqueó una ceja. _Ya basta,_ le ordenó sin mover los labios y a punto de levantarse.— Yo no te tengo miedo.

Quinn puso una mano en su hombro, para empujarla. Rachel no se movió.

— Muévete. —Murmuró con los labios apretados.

— Todavía no. —Le informó.— Ahora dime, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

_¡QUÉ!, _se escuchó la voz de Santana sobre los jadeos pasmados. _¡Alguien tiene que saber dónde está Brittany!, _fue la exclamación exaltada. _¿Rachel acaba de pedirle a Quinn...? No, olvídalo, no me lo digas, _se exasperó Santana con una mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, como si sufriera. _Pues a mí me parece que está muy bien, _susurró Sam sin hacer demasiado alboroto.

— Tú crees que eres muy lista, ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Quinn, por fin, con la voz temblorosa.— No lo entiendes, yo siempre gano. —Arrastró la mano hacía su cuello y, muy delicadamente, la dejó reposar en la base.— Me encantaría salir contigo, Rachel.

La besó, nuevamente, delante de todos. Apenas una inclinación y con los ojos cerrados. Ahora claro, todos se debatían entre el bizarro deja vu que los llevaba a una escena muy parecida apenas la semana que había pasado y la siguiente pregunta que atormentaría el alma de los más curiosos. La cita, muy bien, se había prometido.

_¿Donde?_

* * *

Estoy dejando pequeñas señales en el fic que espero estén notando, Quinn y Rachel es una montaña rusa de sorpresas. ¿No lo creen?

Agradecerles a todos los que me dejan reviews, si alguien desea comunicarse conmigo, por algo que no entienda, mi twitter es LucyQFabray02, ahí también pondré algunas imagenes de vez en cuando de la historia.

Hasta aquí mi interrupción del día, espero sus comentarios y opiniones de como va la historia, ¡Abrazos!


	7. Capitulo VII

¡Hola! Primero que nada, agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste esta idea loca, a los que siguen la historia y la colocan como favoritos.

No tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejo para que puedan leer.

* * *

PARTE VII

Un buen día en el que Kurt llegó temprano a la cafetería y separó su mesa prefería de entre todas para sentarse con sus amigos, Rachel Berry perdió la paciencia. Sucedió lentamente, con premeditación pasmosa y con suficiente público para que el chisme empezara a contarse y elaborarse en todos los rincones de la escuela. No sería la intención, claro, pero funcionaba para lo mismo. El chisme no sería _Rachel perdió la paciencia._ Sería, en cambio, una introducción para la lista de _grandes_ eventos que eran consecuencia directa. Todos (Los de New Directions) se morían por comentar lo que sería, de cierta, la gran noticia del momento. De hecho, parte de esa ansiedad mal disimulada (o, de plano, sin disimular) veía de la escalofriante frescura con la que el tema era manejado. No sólo Quinn, que no admitía que nadie se acostumbrara lo suficiente para burlarse. estaba también Rachel y sus acciones incoherentes que no denotaban nada de sus primeras expresiones de espanto. A lo mejor era que se adaptaban unas mejores que las otras, pero tanta aceptación ya era sospechosa.

— Santana, tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿Nos harías el favor de explicarnos por qué Quinn se está besando con Rachel y parece que no quiere parar? — Pidió Blaine con su habitual tono, con los ojos abiertos detallando el espectáculo. Artie asintió lentamente y volviéndose con cuidado, para no perderse (ni de reojo) el momento en el que la rubia y la morocha dejaran de besarse. Puck, por su parte, masticaba su emparedado con mucha tranquilidad, bien concentrado y sin procesar (mientras comía) la imagen.

— Blaine, necesitaría años y años... De terapia. Por favor, cállate y... Sólo cállate. — Santana suspiró y se pellizco el puente de la nariz, parecía cansada y ligeramente confusa o algo así, retiró la bandeja de comida que tenía adelante y miró para otro lado, buscando a Brittany.

— Esto debe ser lo que todo el mundo llama Karma. — Mercedes movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió en una mueca sarcástica.— ¿Dónde estará Tina?

_Dónde. _Sí, la cita y todo. _Mira donde se les había ocurrido venirse a besarse._

* * *

Apenas una inclinación y con los ojos cerrados. La mano bien plantada en la base de su cuello y con los dedos acariciando la nuca. El beso, a diferencia del último, no se desbordaba en la pasión agresiva todo a su paso. No se chocaba en la fuerza del impulso y no dolía en el movimiento de los labios. Se perdía, en cambio, en una lentitud anhelante que detenía el mundo y vaciaba de combustible la beligerancia. Se volvía femenino en todas las curvas del único nombre que llenaba la cabeza y que le quitaba los puntos cardinales a la orientación. _QuinnQuinnQuinn._ En un suspiro que se comía las palabras y mejor seguía avanzado en una calidez que aceleraba el flujo de la sangre. Se abría en un especulación vaga y lejana que apenas se podía elaborar en medio de esa intimidad desconcertante. _Nos estamos besando._

Entonces Quinn decidió que ya era suficiente apocalipsis y se reparó rápido cubriéndose el rostro con los mechones rubios despeinados que le cayeron sobre las mejillas.

_Ajá._

— Ya me puedes soltar — Su voz era alegre y totalmente distinta del beso que se acababa de terminar. Quinn, siempre ella, ese aparente autocontrol que reinaba sobre los deseos más independientes y poderosos. Era un poco del humor cínico con el que detenía los murmullos entusiasmados. La facilidad con la que podía pasar de un tema para iniciar otro y nunca confirmar ninguno. Se había alejado todo lo que podía desde su lugar en la silla y siempre hablando en voz alta para que no quedara ningún margen a las especulaciones. Sólo entonces, en medio de la estupefacción de todo New Directions, Rachel se dio cuenta que tenía los dedos enterrados en el cabello de la rubia.

— Sí. —Afirmo apurada y alejándose (Muy lentamente) lo que consideró prudente dadas las circunstancias. Terribles ellas, por las más inconvenientes de todas.— No, espera, ¿Qué?

— Que me des espacio, Rachel. —Rodó los ojos.— ¿O es que quieres que te bese de nuevo?

_No. No. No._

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja muy típica de ella. La impresión le había durado muy poco, al parecer, pero Rachel se había acercado lo suficiente para ver la debilidad rondando en la incertidumbre. El problema era recordar que Quinn mentía todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando creía que tenía que defenderse. Pero adelantarse hasta una suposición tan increíble, _Quinn enamorándose de ella, _era una injusticia (muy grave) hasta para los mentirosos. La idea no era dejar que Quinn dominara todo con puño de acero por así decirlo. La idea era que Quinn fuese más honesta y dejara el tango _adelante y atrás._ Era un periodo de pruebas después de todo, con fecha de espiración desde el comienzo y con una peligrosa libertad a la que tendría que poner limites. Sin besos, por el bien de la salud mental de todos. _Sí, sí, por eso._

— No. —Murmuró entre dientes y su boca se torció en una mueca sarcástica. Llevarle la corriente estaba volviéndola más ágil.— ¿Es que siempre será un espectáculo.?

— Tú comenzaste. —Le respondió Quinn, ella también muy tensa. Se arregló los cabellos en una moña alta y se levantó de improviso, igual de elegante con el que siempre iba. Continuó, un poco más compuesta, en voz alta.— Esta vez no pienso dejar propina porque has sido tú quien me ha invitado. Sólo tengo libres los sábados y espero que sepas que odio los lugares sin vista a la calle. Nos vemos, Berry.

Rachel la miraba irse y la gente la rodeaba con preguntas discretas y desvergonzadas. Algunos silbaban y otros, sin esperar respuesta, se reían en voz ata e imitando el tonito mandón de Fabray. La salida de Quinn era espectacular, solitaria y sin parecer que nada le afectaba. Sólo al final, cuando tomo la perrilla de una de las puertas dobles de la entrada, trastabilló un poco antes de desaparecer con rapidez. Rachel adivinó que las cosas, también, estaban resultándoles difíciles. Quinn en aprietos, por un rato, le provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción que no tuvo ganas de reprimir.

* * *

Supuso que la situación había alcanzado niveles anormales de inverosimilitud cuando se reunieron todos a conversar sobre su actual situación con la rubia líder de las porristas y antiguo club de celibato. Reunidos, claro, era un eufemismo. Se trataba, más bien, de un _focus group_ para distinguir si todo andaba bien con su cerebro. Se dejó arrastrar sólo al final, cuando la presión (liderada por Kurt), le explicó muy claramente que no les importaba tanto una posible relación (implícita en su pregunta para una cita) sino la persona con la que la pensaba mantener. _¿Estás saliendo con la insoportable de Quinn, Rachel? _Había soltado Suggar, que ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, porque no eran tan amigas como el resto, sin embargo ella siguió, con todo el tacto que creyó conveniente, _¿Te gusta ella más que Finn? _

No, por supuesto que no. No estaba saliendo con Quinn porque estaba metida en un asunto muy incoherente, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo con detenimiento y sin el apuro del pánico. De hecho, eso era menos que salir. La respuesta, siempre negativa, también se extendía hasta Finn. Quinn, de ninguna manera y eso incluía los universos paralelos, nunca le gustaría como le gustaba Finn. Eso tendría que ser evidente a pesar de las penosas y contradictorias circunstancias. Finn era guapo, inteligente, atlético, divertido y el chico más interesante del que se había enamorado. Quinn, por otro lado... También lo era, pero era diferente, porque ella la molestaba, fastidiaba y sacaba de sus casillas. No, no podía compararlos y, aún bien guardadas en su cabeza, prefería no pensar mucho sobre el tema.

— ¿No tienen que estar avanzando en la canción que nos dejo Mr Schue para mañana? —Preguntó Rachel un poco irritada. No sólo estaban mirándola fijamente, se las habían arreglado para invadir el piso de su cuarto y con el beneplácito de sus padres. (Que creían que venían hacer un trabajo con ella y estaban felices porque ya tuviera un grupo grande de amigos.)

— Sí, pero para eso hay tiempo. —Contestó Kurt por todos. Se había asumido que era el que más autoridad tenía para entrometerse.— Hemos venido para otra cosa.

— Sí, para que nos digas si definitivamente tienes mal gusto o Quinn está amenazándote para que se... —Intervino de nuevo Suggar, que no ha entendido el silencio implícito y rompe la solemnidad con voz burlona y la sincera preocupación (a su manera) de los amigos.— Bueno, lo de esta tarde.

Rachel se ofende, le parece una impertinencia que ella creyera que Quinn no pudiera ser un buen partido para nadie, si es la chica más coqueteada por todo el colegio, que tuviera una obsesión a molestarla era diferente, _no es tan mala como se hace ver_. De todas formas, no era el asunto de Suggar, ni de ninguno de los que está en su cuarto entrometerse en lo que hacía con Quinn. Le basta dar un vistazo por la habitación para darse cuenta que su comentario no encontrará el eco de la apobación. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con Suggar. Se queda un rato en Sam, está asintiendo pero su expresión es más neutral. Recuerda, de pronto, que una vez (hacía unos cuantos meses atrás) Sam estuvo enamorado de Quinn.

— Ninguno de los dos Suggar. —Quiere que le salga firme y cortante, _como le saldría a la rubia._ Pero le gana el defecto de su carácter y le sale en un tono confundido y cansado. A lo mejor es que su inconsciente se está quejando. A lo mejor es que no entiende un carajo y es mejor decirlo en voz alta y con otras palabras.— No estoy loca.

_Ajá._

— ¡Oh, por amor a Barbra Streisand! —Kurt se impacienta y la voz le sube un tono. Carraspea y luego de un momento de bizarro silencio recupera la compostura y su tono vuelve a ser el de siempre.— Rachel, no tienes que mentir, es Quinn ¿Verdad?

— Es Quinn. —Responde porque no quiere decir la verdad. Si quisiera podría decirla, que por ese lado también va muy mal. Se daría el trabajo de elaborarla un poco para que los demás la entiendan y ya, si al final no se entendía una mierda, podría llamar a Quinn para que lo volviese a explicar con su tonito sabiondo. A ella le saldría mejor.

— ¡Lo sabía!.

— Vaya. —Mercedes la miro con pena y sin sombra de burla. Parece que su fuero íntimo se debate, pero no agrega nada más.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Blaine en voz alta y a todos les parece una buena pregunta. Sam se remueve incómodo en su sitio y Rachel no puede dejar de recordar que le gustó Quinn mucho tiempo atrás.

— Me ha amenazado. —Es una broma y el tono sarcástico es tan claro que, se imagina, Santana se lo alabaría. Los demás ya han creado sus castillos, sus fantasmas y sus monstruos para armar la pesadilla de su conveniencia. Desoyen el sarcasmo y se queda en la afirmación que exige muchas respuestas, pero que no quiere preguntar por ahora. Se ríen, por supuesto, en voz altísima y dándose golpecitos en el hombro. Parece que el mundo ha dejado de girar al revés y las cosas se vuelven a ser como deberían. Una amenaza es más factible que Quinn y Rachel saliendo.

Rachel deja que se diviertan y se alivien, pasa de los comentarios y le agradece a su padre cuando sube a dejarles bebidas y finge que no oye cuando todos le anuncia que Quinn _está amenazando a Rachel. _Su padre se ríe y es todavía peor cuando le guiña un ojo antes de salir. El mundo es muy drástico cuando Quinn está involucrada. Tienen que irse a los extremos de imaginar un horrible complot o de estar seguros de que todo va en serio.

Sam era el único que no se burlaba. Rachel no sabía por qué le estaba molestando tanto o más que las mofas entusiasmadas.

Tina no se lo puede creer cuanto todos, incluida Suggar, le cuenta (en frases largas o cortas) que después de que se fue todo se volvió interesante. Se quiere morir de la indignación, pero no hay nadie quien la mire y necesita público para mostrar completamente lo que son sus emociones. Además, es una pérdida de tiempo. No se arrepiente porque sabe que Quinn no tiene pelos en la lengua y le sobre mucho atrevimiento. Se había salvado por poco.

Lo que preocupaba averiguar, muy aparte del tema principal claro, era como carajos se había descuidado tanto. Su intimidad, tan importante al ser una conocida figura pública en el colegio (Eso creía ella), era sagrada y siempre bien guardada con mucho cuidado. No iba de aquí para allá expresando lo que se le ocurría. De hecho, era un ejercicio que requería disciplina y mucho disimulo.

Había repasado todo de memoria y no recordaba ni momento, ni lugar, ni testigo imprevisto u oculto que pudiese haber sido propicio para que el secreto se supiera. No, ir a enfrentarse a la enfermera por haber revelado su secreto tampoco ayudaba. Mantuvo la compostura y sobre todo al día siguiente (¡Felizmente todos estaban ocupados hablando de Rachel!) en el que su ego se tuvo que apaciguar cuando escuchó que hablaban de _la salida_ (en tono de leyenda) y se referían a Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Lo único que podía hacer era repasar su camino y dar cuenta de las veces y otras tantas en las que se había expuesto sin darse cuenta. Esa era la única salida que encontraba a su desgracia. Se disculpó el resto de la tarde y se fue dando vueltas por los alrededores del colegio sin que nadie la acompañara. Se puso un pañuelo en el cabello y terminó en la cacha de fútbol americano. Por más búsqueda que insistió en continuar, no registró ningún recuerdo y al final se retiró a lo más alto de las gradas para ponerse a pensar. Además, el ejercicio le había hecho sudar.

Lo que confirmaría Tina, pocos momentos después, era lo increíblemente afortunada que era. Las voces eran agitadas y discutían en tonos airados y sin ponerse a pensar que cualquiera podía oírlas. Se aproximaban más y más fuertes hasta detenerse en el centro del campo, asumiendo que estaban solas (seguramente).

— No, no quiero ir a La Ile du Paris —Quinn se detuvo en su marcha y Rachel, que la seguía muy de cerca, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Una risa seca. Silencio incómodo.— Hay que... no, es, sólo no me gusta.

— ¿Has estado allí antes?

— ¡Sí... NO! —Carraspeó.— No, o sea, sí. Cualquiera ha pasado por ahí, Berry.

— Pero no has _entrado._ —Se cruzó de brazos.— No puedes saber si te gusta o no.

— Sí puedo —Tono sarcástico.— Así de increíble soy.

— Bueno, pues me toca invitar a mí...

— Pues que tú y tu amiga imaginaria se diviertan mucho. —La cortó.— No pienso ir.

— Y yo no pienso cambiar de lugar. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —Su tono era bajo y peligroso.— Espera, ¿Me estás amenazando?

— Podría. —Recalcó, pero agregó inmediatamente.— ¿Quieres seguir con esto o no?

Silencio. Una tos nerviosa y un titubeo extraño.

— Quizás deberíamos... —Terminó en un débil susurro. La castaña la miró perpleja, decidiendo si no sería una broma de mal gusto y arrugó el ceño cuando el mutismo de Quinn no era más que la confirmación de la posibilidad.

— Tienes miedo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Tienes miedo, ¿Por qué, Quinn?

— A ver, me parece que te estás equivocando Rachel. —Chasqueó la lengua.— Yo no tengo miedo a nada, ¿Me oíste?

— El sábado a las siete en La Ile du Paris

Quinn arrugó el ceño y parecía dispuesta a negarse nuevamente. Rachel se tensó en su sitio y fue todavía peor cuando la rubia esbozo una gran sonrisa amenazante y cambió su actitud completamente. Parecía una labor premeditada. Una trampa a todas luces, pero Rachel no sospechaba y Tina tuvo que preguntarse si acaso era una tonta sin remedio.

— Bien. —Aceptó con muchísima seguridad. Rachel entrecerró los ojos y examinó sus gestos con cuidado.

— Así que, ¿A las siete? —Volvió a insistir con un ligero titubeo. Se estaba replanteando el atrevimiento de su desafió.

— A las siete. —Concedió Quinn, todavía con la sonrisa arrogante, mientras se quitaba motas de polvo inexistentes de la chaqueta.

— Bien.

— Bien.

_Esta bien._

— Ah. —Dijo de pronto Rachel, en voz alta y soltó una carcajada.— Ya me acordé.

— ¿De? Si se puede saber...

— Ya me acordé —Volvió a repetir con humor y una pequeña sonrisa.— Ya me acordé que si hemos ido a La Ile du Paris.

Quinn se puso pálida y su pose perdió poder, se deshizo en los hombros y exageró en los rasgos urgentes y temerosos. Tragó con mucha dificultad y se demoró un montón en formular con claridad la primera palabra de su frase. Rachel creyó que estaba exagerando.

—¿De... de qué estas hablando? —Preguntó con cuidado y mirándola fijamente.— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad Rachel?

— No. —Aclaró.— ¿Por qué debería bromar? Estoy hablando de la vez que fuimos a cenar...

— ¡Nunca! —Quinn se removía en su lugar y alzaba la voz con un leve tono histérico.— ¡Nosotras jamás hemos ido a La Ile du Paris ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Jamás!

— A cenar los cuatro, con Finn y Sam... —Arruga el ceño.— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Quinn?

— Ah. —Recupera el color y una sonrisa un poco boba se le dibuja en el rostro. Parece aliviada.— Ah, esa cena.

Quinn se cubre el rostro con la mano y comienza a reírse. Rachel la observa con sospecha por un momento y lo único que se le ocurre pensar en lo complicada que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Espera que termine, pero no acaba y se alarga y hace eco y al final no le queda más remedio que unirsele y reírse sin saber por qué.

Tina, desde las gradas, ya no necesita que nadie más le cuente lo que acaba de confirmar.

* * *

El sábado a las siete de la noche llega más rápido de lo que se espera. Ha hecho la reservación, ha pensado en el menú, se ha tenido que poner un vestido elegante y ha tenido que irse sola hasta La Ile du Paris. Ha llamado muchas veces a la casa de Quinn, pero la respuesta es siempre la misma. _Yo sé llegar, deja de molestar Berry. _Por supuesto que sabe que Quinn sabe llegar. Ese no es el punto. El punto es ser una dama, recogerla y ganar tiempo de averiguar qué es lo que Quinn tiene preparado. Ah, porque ya lo sabe, _sabe _que Quinn tiene _algo_ preparado. Ha tenido tiempo para analizarla en soledad y no es lógico que le haya ganado. No es tan fácil, desde luego.

Mira nuevamente su reloj y como ya no son las siete, se siente más inquieta. No será que Quinn le ha dado por su lado y al final ha decidido quedarse a leer/dormir/comer/reírse de los vídeos de los demás/ lo que sea que una reina de la popularidad haga en sus ratos libres, en su casa. Podría ser un plan cruel. Dejarla esperando en el apartado de recepción del restaurante mientras que todos los allí presentes la miran con curiosidad y presienten que la han dejado plantada. Plantada. _Pobrecita, _alzando la nariz y ladeando la cabeza para que el gesto se vuelva más enfático. No lo soporta y al final decide salir a la puerta. Al menos allí nadie la molesta.

Las siete y quince y Quinn no aparece. En cambio, una señora (mayor y no tan mayor) se paseaba por la calle arreglando una canasta llena de rosas frescas. La pasa de largo y Rachel se acomoda el vestido. La señora se ha sentado al lado de la fuente y arregla las flores con mucho cuidado, terminando de sacar las espinas y sonriendo un poco mientras finge que Rachel no la está mirando. Entra en pánico cuando la mujer se acerca y le guiña el ojo antes de pararse, convenientemente, a su lado. No dice nada, pero es obvio que la está diciendo mucho. Tiene rosas rojas, amarillas y unas pocas que podrían ser blancas si no fuera por esa delgada rosácea que se oscurece en la base. _Buenas noches, _la saluda abochornado por el silencio y ella responde cortésmente. Ya han entrado tres parejas y las rojas son las favoritas, al parecer.

Son la siete y veinte. Es bastante evidente que Quinn no llegará, pero Rachel no se ha ido.

A las siete y treinta, caminando muy tranquilamente, Quinn se aparece por una de las esquinas de la calle. Va vestida en una forma inusual a ella, con un jean desgastado, zapatillas rojas, camiseta suelta, chaqueta rosa y, algo que si no es tan inusual, el cabello liberado que le llaga a la cintura. Tiene las manos cruzadas dándose apoyo y mira con atención los autos que pasan por su lado. No parece interesada en su camino al restaurante, ni en que es tarde, ni en que Rachel está esperándola y parece que ha trasgredido todos y cada uno de sus limites.

— Hey Rachel. —La saluda y no tiene la mano en el aire.— ¿Es muy tarde?

_Tarde, de hecho. _

— Ya sabía que no querías venir, pero esto es demasiado Quinn. —Se desabotona el pequeño chaleco que tenía para el frío, que ahora no sentía.— Pudiste haberme avisado, te llamé varias veces esta semana.

— Lo sé, Rachel. Pero...

— No, no creo que lo sepas. —Le increpa.— ¿En serio no sabes qué horas es?

— Yo, deben ser...

— Son las siete y media. —La corta y se quita el chaleco.

— Mira, entiendo que estés enojada, ¿Está bien? —Contesta ella un poco enfadada. Rachel se indigna.— Pero no tienes que ponerte...

— ¿Ponerme cómo? —No la quiere escuchar y quizá se ha quedado para eso, para reclamarle.— Parece que no lo entiendes, ¿Qué te cuesta tener algo de consideración con los demás?

— ¡Ya lo sé, demonios! —Se exaspera y eleva las manos al cielo.— Eso es lo que estoy tratando de...

Pero Rachel no la escucha, la corta y bufa incrédula. Quinn se enoja, claro, se muerde los labios y ya no es sinceridad expresada en el enojo. Se le transforman los rasgos, se le desfigura la paciencia y, nuevamente, trae a esa otra Quinn. La que le sirve para defenderse del mundo y atacar a los que pudieran acercársele. Rachel, esa noche, no la aguanta. Le pica el orgullo y algo más que el orgullo cuando la rubia hincha el pecho y ya no habla, pero la mira como no valiese la pena. Se harta y vuelve a la única salida que encuentra.

— Bueno, que sea una cita a tu manera, entonces... —Declara con algo más de amargura y controlándose por los pelos. La toma de la mano y la arrastra por la calle hacía un lugar desconocido. En el borde de la fuente, justo al lado de la vendedora de flores (que nuevamente arregla su canasta), se ha quedado una rosa que no es de nadie.

* * *

*** **Comentarles "La Ile du Paris" es un restaurante creado por mi, ¿Por qué la actitud de Quinn? Bien, tendrá que leer los otros capítulos para averiguarlo.

Por otro lado, lo siento a los que decepcione con la cita en el restaurante, pero van a tener esa cita, lo prometo. Pero como lo han leído desde el principio, soy de ir contra la corriente y cambiar las cosas cuando menos se lo esperan.

Sin más, los dejo. Espero, como siempre, sus comentarios acerca del capitulo. ¡Gracias!


	8. Capitulo VIII

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para actualizar esto pero cumplí, por cierto y antes que se me olvide, siempre voy a publicar los capítulos cada dos días, para no tener que repetirlo ya lo sabe, al menos que pase algo y no pueda.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, hacen que mis labios formen una sonrisa, cosa que necesita en estos días.

* * *

PARTE VIII

Terminan la segunda cuadra y Quinn decide que es suficiente. Se suelta de un manotazo poderosísimo y altanero que libera sus dedos y hace sonar las palmas. Rachel se voltea de inmediato y, como si nada, ignora la semi sonrisa arrogante y vuelve atrapar su mano incauta en la suya. La arrastra el comienzo de la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta cuadra. La rubia se queja en voz alta y se desespera por emanicipar su debilidad y reunir más fuerza de la que normalmente necesita. Arrastra los pies y pega los talones al piso hasta que alza el polvo con la fricción. Su mano está caliente y el viento la despeina. En el largo e interminable camino a la nada, la espalda de Rachel se abre paso delante de ella.

— ¿A donde estamos yendo? —Alzo la voz en medio del ruido de los autos.— Gritaré que es un secuestro si no me lo dices.

— Grita todo lo que quieras, Quinn. —Le responde de mal humor y su tono es firme. Quinn aprieta el agarre con saña, pero Rachel no desacelera.

La sospecha le llega sólo cuando cede un poco más de lo que normalmente cede. Deja de gritar, de inclinar los talones y hasta avanzar por ella misma. Los edificios se abren en una calle ancha y solitaria hasta una esquina familiar para todos los que han nacido en Lima.

— Aquí es. —Rachel la suelta y se voltea. Su expresión es extrañamente triunfal, pero como siempre, no tiene nada de malicia. Se cruza de brazos y parece que espera algún reclamo, pero Quinn no dice nada.

Es sábado en la noche y hace calor, pero el viento corre como quiere. En el trajín, Quinn se le ha enredado el cabello en el rostro. La chaqueta negra está muy abierta, casi al final del ángulo de los hombros y su camiseta rosa, que es un poco ancha de lo que debería, se arruga y se expande en ondas caprichosas. La bastilla de los jeans está llena de polvo y algunas hilachas se han desprendido sobre sus zapatillas rojas. Se ve bastante desaliñada y un poco perdida mientras examina la entrada con cuidado.

Aquel parque no era el último parque al que habían ido. Estaba bien para hacer deporte, volar cometas y aprender a montar bicileta para los niños. Ocasionalmente se llevaban mascotas a pasear y como hay tanto espacio para jugar, no hay bancas sino hasta después de muchos trayectos largos. Más que parejas, estaba lleno de familias con niños que, a pesar de la hora, todavía se paseaban alrededor de los árboles. Hay faroles de luces blancas en la entrada y un montón de flores amarillas alrededor del único camino empedrado que atraviesa la explanada. Sólo en la entrada, a unos pocos pasos, hay tres puestos ambulantes de comida rápida.

— Así que... ¿Aquí es? —Su tono fue despectivo, pero estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó un poco ofendida Rachel.— Hablo en serio.

— Seguro que sí. —Le concedió.— ¿Y qué? ¿Es que tengo que estar de mal humor todo el rato?

— No, espera, no me refi...

— Me da risa tu cara Berry, ¿Feliz?

— ¿Perdón? —Arrugó el ceño.

— Tengo hambre, Rachel. —Se amarró el cabello en un moño muy alto y la pasó de largo en su camino al puesto de hot dogs— Vamos, no seas lenta.

— ¿Hambre? —Ironizó— Ah, ¿Pero no has llegado tarde porque ya has comido? Ni siquiera sabía que comieras hot dogs.!

— Sí, un montón. No los como pero hoy haré una excepción.— Se rió en una carcajada seca.— Te debes haber decepcionado, ¿Reservaste una mesa con vista a la calle?

— ¡La mesa estaba bien!

— Seguro, estrella. —Se acomodó la chaqueta. Rachel la seguía muy de cerca.

* * *

El vendedor les había lanzado una mirada rara. Una mirada rara _que chica más mandona _y _la otra chica vestida tan elegante. _Llamaban la atención por el contraste y algunos murmuraban brevemente mientras les quedaba el vistazo de la curiosidad. A Quinn no le había importado en la calle, con mucho más extraños, y en el parque todavía menos, acostumbrada ya de lo mucho que se hablaba de ella en el colegio. Rachel no se fijaba demasiado, tenía su chaleco en un brazo y caminaba junto a ella. Cada una había comprado por separado y ahora buscaban un lugar más o menos cómodo para empezar a comer. Al final encontraron una banca junto a un árbol y a unos metros de una farola. Estaba oscuro, pero el ruido ocasional de la gente le quitaba el aire pesado del misterio.

— Quinn, ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

— Hice una apuesta con Santana. Yo gané porque conozco muy bien a las lentas.

— Quinn...

— ¿Qué? —Bufó y se removió incómoda en su lugar cuando Rachel siguió mirándola con esa insoportable búsqueda de la verdad.— Ya, está bien, te contaré.

— Sí, eso esperaba.

— Esperas muchas cosas. Déjame comer. —Abrió la bolsa de las papas fritas y se llevó una a la boca. Rachel aprovechó para abrir su jugo de naranja y le dio un largo trago que terminó por convencerla de lo sedienta que estaba.— Por cierto, estás muy elegante.

— Íbamos a un lugar elegante. —Le dijo sin muchas ganas.— ¿Y cómo es que tú no estás elegante?

— Oh, esto fue a propósito. —Confesó sin rastro de vergüenza — No me iban a dejar entrar y habríamos tenido que cambiar de lugar de todas formas.

— Así que tenías un plan después de todo. —Dijo para sí misma. No le sorprendía.— ¿Y a dónde querías ir?

— A bailar tango. —Se burló.— No lo sé, Rachel. La idea era fastidiarte la reservación, luego lo iba a improvisar. —Rachel lanzó una mirada de censura y Quinn se encogió de homrbos.— Hey, te dije que no querías ir a La Ile du Paris.

— Esa es la segunda cosa que me tienes que explicar.

— Eres una metiche profesional, espero que lo sepas.

— Hey, gracias. —Masculló entre dientes y dio otro trago a su bebida.— Tú eres muy desconsiderada, ¿Estamos a mano?

— ¿Sigues molesta? —Parecía desconcertada.— ¡Rachel!, pero si ya debe haber pasado al menos una hora desde el afortunado suceso. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos para exagerar.

Rachel sonrió a pesar de sí misma y Quinn le dio un mordisco a su hot dog. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, comían cada una de su lado y siempre dejando las papas para el final. La rubia acabó primero y se recostó, como siempre que estaba cómoda, en el respaldar de la banca. Rachel se encontró temiendo que la cita terminara sin haber obtenido ninguna explicación. No sería que cada vez que se reunieran, tres veces más, sería sólo hasta terminar la comida. Dejó la mitad de su ensalada y se arrepintió de no haber comprado otro jugo.

— Yo sé que tú crees que no, pero iba a llegar a las siete. —Confesó Quinn de repente, con la mirada fija en las flores del camino. Tenía su jugo encerrado en sus manos y jugaba con sus pies. No estaba nerviosa, se notaba. Desanimada, eso sí, como si quisiera contar sin contar y Rachel se encontró en un grave apuro. Estaba a puestas de esa parte de la personalidad de Quinn que no llegaba a entender completamente. Esa parte que la obligo a ser extra cuidadosa y mirando a todos los lados para no tropezar con una mina. La idea, también, era que Quinn le contara.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

— ¿Un trato, eh? —Se animó. Preguntaba claro, pero su voz dejaba implícito el anticipo de la victoria.— ¿Cuál sería?

— Tú me cuentas por qué has llegado tarde. —Quinn rodó los ojos, pero Rachel se empeño.— Y yo te cuento algo que yo sé que tú crees que no he hecho.

— No habrás llegado tarde...

— No tienes vergüenza, Fabray.

— No, no la tengo. —Se rió.— Ya, está bien, acepto.

Su plan resultó porque Quinn se olvidaba de la incertidumbre cuando tenía que ganar. No medía, no se entristecía y avanzaba sobre la tempestad de su propio carácter. Ganar, ganar, ganar y olvidarse de las pausas y las introducciones larguisimas que reservaban información. Sus ojos, ahora que se estaba fijando, siempre ellos tan avellanas y tan brillantes cuando se divertía. Qué bien contaban y desmentían el tono poco entusiasta de su relato. Si era contar para ganar, Quinn no tenía que sufrir con el recuerdo. Sus ojos se morían de impaciencia.

— Es muy aburrido, Rachel. —Comentó de pasada, pero no estaba mintiendo, estaba apurada.— Me olvidé que mi padre y mi hermana llegaban hoy a casa. Mi madre decidio darle una oportunidad para volver a ser la familia que eramos. —Contó con sarcasmo.

— Vaya... —Dijo de buena gana.— Estoy segura que no es tan malo como lo haces sonar.

— Déjame exagerar. —Se exasperó— Ya sabes que mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien.

— Parece que eres tú quien no se lleva bien con él.

— Ah, mira, qué inteligente eres. —La golpeó con el bazo y casi suelta la botella.— No te metas donde no te llaman.

— Pero Quinn, has sido tú quien me lo ha contado. —Declaró de mal humor y con un leve tono irónico.— Seguro que querías mi opinión.

— Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Rachel. —Se burló.— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— No querrás hacerte la graciosa conmigo.

— Por supuesto que no. Sería terrible. —Quinn parecía dispuesta a replicar, pero se le adelantó.— Dime Quinn, ¿Qué flores te gustan?

* * *

A Quinn le gustaban las flores. Se había puesto muy colorada. Le gustaban las flores, el olor que desprendía ellas, y si le preguntaban, las amarillas eran sus favoritas. No las que se vendían en la tienda y costaban muchísimo dinero. Sólo esas flores silvestres en las que nadie se fijaba, esas que crecían en el camino. _¿Y si te hubiese comprado una flor? _Nuevamente, era ella quien actuaba muy extraño. _Una flor estaría bien. _No le había creído, pero no insistió mucho más en el trato. No le importaba el trato, Rachel se sorprendió.

— Todavía no me has dicho porque no querías ir a La Ile du Paris

Ella rodó los ojos y pateó una piedra que encontró en su camino.

— Rachel, yo creo que ha sido una cita bastante larga. —Pero no sonaba a la defensiva.— Mira, no quiero ir aLa Ile du Paris contigo, ¿Está bien?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Eres un fastidio! —Murmuró para sí misma un poco más.— No sé cómo te aguantan. Digamos que es un lugar especial, ¿De acuerdo?, no quiero compartirlo contigo.

— Dijiste que no habías tenid...

— ¡Cállate! —Un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió el puente de la nariz.— ¿Siempre tienes que decirlo todo tan alegremente? No molestes. No mentí, pero que no haya... En fin, no quiere decir que no haya salido con nadie. ¿Quién me crees?

— Ya veo. —Se rascó la nuca, se acomodo el vestido y el silencio se volvió incómodo.— Así que... Nunca a La Ile du Paris.

— Nunca. —Afirmó categórica y tiró la bolsa y los envoltorios de la comida en un cubo de basura que se apareció en el camino.— Hey, te has colocado un vestido y todo. No me voy a disculpar, Rachel, porque sería muy raro que lo hiciera. Pero creo que puedo agradecerte. —Dijo muy rápido y sin mirarla.

Rachel se paró en seco.

— Espera, ¿Qué has dicho? —Estaba sorprendida, por supuesto, sorprendida hasta la exageración.— ¿Me has agradecido?

— No, lo retiro. —Respondió pasional y avergonzada.— No dije nada. Quedamos en caminar hasta la entrada y sin hablar. Listo.

— Que cobarde.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada llena de indignación, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin terminar de responderle y al final tuvo que contentarse con dar un bufido exasperado cuando Rachel le sonrió en una mueca.

El camino hasta la entrada no era muy largo, era de subida y se podían ver las flores del arco, los tres puestos de comida y las pocas familias que arrastraban a los niños hasta los autos. El ruido, a medida que la noche avanzaba, había ido aumentando y expandiéndose, volviéndose en susurro tumultoso que avanzaba por la acera y desde los autos. La gente salía a reírse, a bailar, a visitar a sus amigos y tener citas incómodas. Esta vez, la que les había tocado a ellas, no parecía cita y se sentía mucho más agradable que la primera. En un momento de alocada impertinencia, Rachel se preguntó si acaso el efecto de esta cita (de la que había pasado y de las que pasarían) no sería contraproducente para el propósito que se habían trazado.

Mira a Quinn de reojo y notó que tatareaba muy bajito y con una expresión calmada. No sólo no había discutido con ella por el tema del parque, de la comida barata y de falta del tema de conversación. Se había tomado la provocación como broma y hasta parecía que no le importaba que fuese tan poco romántica. Chispeante en la boca del estómago. Quizá en La Ile du Paris, sofisticado y costoso, en medio de la luz de las velas y de la comida deliciosa. Un chiste oportuno y una velada llena de confesiones. Se terminarían sin que nadie quisiera que terminara y con una despedida en la puerta de la casa de alguna de las dos. Lo regular. Una cita como la que había planeado tener con Finn.

— Otra vez en las nubes, Rachel. —Dijo de pronto.— ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

La respuesta le salió sin pensar, en la inocencia mecánica y lejada del momento que estaban compartiendo.

— En Finn.

No podía mirarla porque estaban caminando lado a lado y acomodándose al ritmo de la otra. Quinn no se había detenido, no avanzaba más rápido y no decía nada. Rachel no podía ver más que su perfil y las líneas borrosas y constantes que se desarmaban en su figura. Podía sentirla sí, la violencia silenciosa y paciente que la envolvía en la furia. Sin tensión evidente y con la sombra de su propia culpabilidad. Cuando quiso disculparse ya era demasiado tarde.

— Debes estar muy enamorada.

Lo decía sin ironía y era la verdad. Ella estaba enamorada de Finn. Pero cuando Quinn lo decía tan fácil como lo entendía todo el mundo, la idea perdía el encanto. No estaba bien.

— Sí.

Habían llegado al arco de flores y hojas verdes. las luces parpadeaban y las sombras cubrían todo en sus irregulares. Quinn transpiraba y tenía los dedos en su mano izquierda trazando suavemente su nuca. Estaba ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda, apoyada en un pie más que en el otro. La camiseta se le pegaba en la cintura y todavía su botella vacía de jugo. Torcía la boca en una mueca y sus parpados caían en leve cansancio. Le brillaba la frente y la nariz se alzaba para no parecer tan tosca como siempre. Se mojaba los labios con la lengua y le brillaban los ojos con furia.

— Rachel. —Su nombre sonaba horrible cuando Quinn lo decía tan enojada.— Eres la peor cita que he tenido. Y he tenido citas muy malas.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

— Tienes razón. —Se quitó la chaqueta.— Creo que ya entendí cuál es el problema. Tú no me ves como una chica hermosa con la que puedes salir ¿No es cierto?

— Eres hermosa, Quinn.

— Por supuesto que lo soy. —Arrugó el ceño.— El problema es que me tienes tanto miedo que no lo entiendes.

— Yo no tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah no? —Sonrió.— ¿Y si me acercara y te besara de nuevo? ¿No te moverías?

— ¿Qué?

Avanzó un paso y ella tuvo que retroceder dos. Quinn alzo una ceja. Rachel arrugó el ceño.

— Eso mismo.

— Espera.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos intentando volverse acomodar, como si estuviera lista para moverse de un momento a otro. Rachel se acomodo el vestido como un acto de incercia. Se puso a la defensiva sin darse cuenta y esperó en silencio a que llegara algún tipo de explicación.

— ¿Espero qué? —Se burló— ¿Te vas a comer una menta o qué?

— Espera, espera, espera. —Retrocedió un paso más, por si acaso.— ¿Vas a besarme?

— ¿Quieres que te bese?

— ¡No!

— Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que voy a besarte? —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertida.— No me he movido y tú crees que yo voy a besarte. ¿No estarás deseándolo?

— Esto no es gracioso, Quinn. —Trató de reírse _ja a ja, _pero la boca se le había secado— ¿No estarás enferma?

— Estoy aburrida. —Suspiró— ¿Qué podía hacer para divertirme?

No. No. NO.

— ¿Ver televisión? —Sugirió con la voz débil.— Estábamos de camino a tu casa.

— Ah, ¿Me ibas acompañar? —Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió— Qué atenta, Berry. ¿Querías ver a mi padre el devoto?

No. No. No estaba bien y Rachel sospechaba. No sabía qué, pero sospechaba.

— Sí, por supuesto. —Bufó— ¿Vamos?

Quinn aprovechó su breve descuido y caminó tres pasos hacía ella. Era un desafío y Rachel lo entendió en medio del camino de su huída. Regresó el pie a su lugar, menos firme de lo que hubiese deseado, y trató de no parecer demasiada nerviosa mientras sostenía su chaleco con fuerza. Le latía el corazón, le latía la sangre en las venas y las sienes que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Le latía el recuerdo en el hormigueo de la piel y la cercanía que se volvía más y más familiar cada vez que Quinn se lamía los labios. Hacía calor y eso tendría que haber terminado hace rato, pero estaban una delante de la otra y, como siempre, era ganar o resignarse a la tortura.

— Fíjate Rachel. —Le ordenó con toda la fuerza de su mal humor. Se inclinó cerca, muy cerca _tecomoloslabios _y con los ojos bien abiertos. El gesto era sardónico.— Esta vez tienes que ser tú.

Entonce Quinn era una chica rubia. Una chica rubia un poco más alta que ella y con ojos muy grandes y avellanas. Una chica rubia que usaba una camiseta rosa y unas zapatillas. Una chica, que podía ser cambiente, podía ser delicada sin tocarla y con los cabellos amarrados en un moño descuidado. Una chica que pagaba la cuenta, caminaba a su lado y se burlaba de su nariz. Una chica muy distinta de los chicos que le gustaban y no se podía imaginar a Quinn siendo como nadie más. Un poco más amable, quizas, menos agresiva. Un poco más ella y menos Cheerios. Una chica rubia y que le hablaba tan cerca y sin avergonzarse. Una chica que conocía hace mucho y sólo ahora venía a enterarse de las dimensiones de su nombre. Una Quinn que olía como las flores, o porque estaban en un parque y todo era muy confuso, y no parecía correcto. No era equivocada tampoco, no estaba mal que Quinn siendo chica, desprendiese un olor como las flores, a pesar de que no olía a otra chica igual. _Esta vez tienes que ser tú. _Claro, tendría que ser ella y sólo ella. Un poco más allá, en una cita con una chica. Con Quinn.

La ansiedad transpiraba por todos los poros. Sin pánico, sin desesperación, sin declaraciones _tequiero, _sin besos apabullantes y frenéticos _teamo._ La ansiedad, un matiz que se inclinaba en la anticipación. Un paso adelante y otro más, por si acaso, sin perder el ritmo y sin contar los minutos. El tiempo bailaba tango y vals, se esfumaba en la insinuación de la pregunta, _¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? _Muchas cosas desde luego. Le sudaban las manos, oscilaba la seguridad y la cercanía, vaya sorpresa, también le estaba afectando. Olía a salsa de tomate y mostaza, también. No era la chica que olía a flores. Era Quinn con las flores y las salsas.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó en un susurro ronco. Una corriente de viento les provocó escalofríos a ambas.

— Tú tienes que besarme.

_¿Perdón? _

* * *

Ya varias personas me han dicho que no entienden a esta Quinn pero, si la detallan, es sencillo entenderla. Es más parecida a la Quinn de la primera temporada, con el toque que le doy claro esta. Sé que es diferente y puede generar confusiones pero, creo yo, eso hace más divertida la historia ¿No?

Prometo que si a futuro escribo otra cosa, lo haré más sencilla de entender. Pero mientras, ¿Merece este capítulo un review? Los espero.


	9. Capitulo IX

Hola gente, voy a responder primero que nada a un review que me dejo algo picada. "Si ya tenias la historia ¿por que carajos no la subes mas rapido?" Bien, porque yo la subo cuando yo quiera, así de sencillo. Los capitulos no están terminados hasta que yo lo crea conveniente, me tomo el trabajo de volver a leer cada uno para corregir errores, sobre todo errores ortograficos que pueden ocurrir escribiendo y sin darse cuenta, para que luego ustedes puedan leerlo lo mejor posible, y soy una persona que estudia y trabaja a la vez, así que realmente mi tiempo libre es corto y por eso me tomo ese lapso de menos de 48 horas para hacerlo.

A los que no les gusta la historia, lo lamento pero así ha venido siendo la historia y así seguirá, si le encuentran tantas fallas no la lean, hay muchas mas historias y por suerte, las escritoras de este ship son excelentes. A los que si les gusta, espero que me acompañen hasta el final de este fanfic y por ustedes es que seguiré actualizando.

* * *

PARTE IX

_Uno, dos, tres y sin hacer trampa._

— ¡Hey! —Escucharon que gritaba.— ¡Rachel!

Kurt venía cruzando la calle y su expresión era la de un amigo muy preocupado. Alzaba y agitaba la mano en el aire, como si necesitara confirmar su presencia mientras llamaba a grandes voces. La gente lo miraba de reojo, como un bicho raro y lo pasaba de largo (sin mirarlo a los ojos).

— Ah, mira, ha llegado tu amiguito Rachel. —Quinn se alejó lentamente, con una sonrisa torcida que no auguraba nada bueno. Se giró hacia el camino y se cruzó de brazos, como si la llegada de Kurt no hubiese interrumpido nada importante. Rachel quiso decir algo, pero todavía le quedaban los rezagos de la última ocurrencia de la rubia.

— Err... Sí. —Contestó con elocuencia. Quinn ni la miró.

Kurt llegó comiéndose el corazón. Al parecer las había visto un poco antes de llegar a la bifurcación, dos cuadras (pequeñas) antes y había decidido correr hasta alcanzarlos. Se sostenía en su pecho, para recuperar el aliento y alzaba un índice en el aire para que le concediesen un minuto de recuperación.

— Kurt —Rachel alzó una ceja.— ¿Estás bien?

— N... Sí. —Tosió un poco y se irguió rápidamente.— Bien, sí. Pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar.

— Buenas noches a ti también, Hummel. —Quinn rodó los ojos.— ¿Pasabas por aquí?, no seas patético, ¿A quién crees que estás engañando?

— Aparentemente no a ti, Quinn. —Contesto el chico de mal humor.— Hablaba con Rachel, por cierto.

— Aww, qué tierno, ¿La vas a invitar a salir? —Frunció el ceño.— Esto es una cita, por cierto. ¿Por qué no te vas?

— Bueno, no parecía una cita, perdonarás mi confusión. —Alzó una ceja sarcástico y se dirigió a Rachel.— ¿Estás bien?

— Er... Sí. —Rachel retrocedió un paso y una sonrisa divertida se le dibujó en el rostro mientras miraba lo irritados que estaban Quinn y Kurt.

— Dios, Kurt ¿Eres su niñera? —Se exasperó la rubia.— ¿Por qué no vas y te buscas algo que hacer? Ya sabes, tú solo.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas hablar, Fabray?

— Rachel haz el favor de decirle a tu mejor amigo que se marche ¿Está bien? —Kurt bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Bueno... yo.

— ¡No, Rachel.! —La interrumpió Kurt.— No tienes que seguir cada orden del mal humor Fabray. De hecho, ¿No habíamos quedado en ir al cine _con Finn? _

— Kurt... —Comenzó, pero Quinn le impidió continuar cuando se paró en frente y lo empujó del pecho con uno de sus dedos— ¡Hey! —Pero lo ignoraron.

— Estás llegando al límite de mi paciencia, Hummel. —Se puso las manos en las caderas.— ¿Estás listo?

— ¿El límite? —Se burló— Qué tragedia, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Me mostrarás tu horrible personalidad? ¡Oh Dios! —Alzó las manos.— No por favor... Ah espera, así es como te comportas SIEMPRE.

— Qué brillante. —Sonrió en una mueca.— ¿Quieres que te aplauda?

Rachel suspiró exasperada, dio unos cuantos pasos a la derecha y dejó que discutieran un rato mientras ella se ordenaba un poco. Tenía mucho que pensar, la verdad, así que agradecía que estuvieran siendo _Quinn y Kurt_ como los conocía.

Así que, eh, el asunto con Quinn sí. Eso. ¿Qué había dicho?, sí, sí, lo recordaba claro. _Tú tienes que besarme. _Así que, no era sólo _tú tienes que salir conmigo, tú tienes que invitarme, tú tienes que esperar. _No. ¿A dónde habían llegado con un experimento que se suponía resultaría en todo lo contrario? La idea era, después de todo, confirmar lo mal que se llevaban. Y cómo, digamos, se iban a llevar mal (en teoría) si resultaba que se ¿Estaban llevando bien? No era culpa de Quinn, por supuesto. Aunque la verdad, sí era su culpa. Pero el problema no era Quinn.

— ¡Rachel! —Lo llamaron al unísono y tuvo que dar un respingo.

— ¿Qué? —Replicó de mal humor.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —A destiempo, pero con igual imposición. Kurt cruzado de brazos y Quinn con la amenaza brillando sus ojos.

— ¿Con qué?

— Genial, Berry no nos estaba escuchando. —Quinn se rió en una carcajada seca y Kurt le lanzó una mirada incrédula.— Ya me harté de tu amiguito, Rachel. Llévame a mi casa.

— O puedes ir conmigo a buscar a Finn...

— Tú sigue mintiéndote.

Rachel decidió cortarlo por la paz. Le dio una palmada en el hombro de Kurt y se paró al lad de Quinn. Habían tenido una cita después de todo, lo correcto era dejarla en su casa. Y no dejar que se siguieran peleando, claro.

— Creo que acompañare a Quinn a su casa, Kurt. —Se despidió— Nos vemos luego.

Quinn, obviamente, sonrió con todos los dientes. _Obvio._ Se despidió moviendo los dedos y siento irresistiblemente molesta y sin decir una palabra mientras dedicaba su triunfo al mundo (a Kurt). Avanzando insoportablemente lento y en puntas, tan ensimismada en su regocijo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba dejando que Rachel guiara el camino. Kurt se picó, OBVIAMENTE, y arrugó el ceño, _obviamente._ No pudo decir nada, y se le ocurrieron muchas cosas inteligentes, porque Quinn estaba extrañamente silenciosa y rutinariamente insoportable. Nada de nada.

Quinn se rió, todavía, un par de cuadras más. Siguiendo a Rachel y cubriéndole la mitad de la cara con la mano. Sonrojada y sonriente, tarareando con los labios bien apretados y soltando risitas de vez en cuando. Le colgaba el chaleco en el hombro, se despeinaba el moño y arrugaba su camiseta (más y más) cuando le ganaba el recuerdo de la risa y tenía que agarrarse la barriga para no llorar. Rachel dejaba que se comportara así, detallándola, sin interrumpirla.

— ¡Espera, ay, Rachel.! —La llamó con la diversión escapando en los tonos más fuertes— ¡Espera!

Se volteó inmediatamente y notó, ligeramente sorprendida, que estaban separadas algunos metros. Quinn se había quedado a pocos pasos de la bifurcación, cerca del semáforo que cambiaba de ámbar a verde y sin importarle que no hubiesen autos. La temperatura había bajado y las luces, en todos los establecimientos a lo largo de la calle, brillaban parpadeantes sobre la acera. Se reía ella, con los ojos, con la pose y con los labios, _esos labios, _que se curvaban hacía un lado. Ahí estaba el problema.

— Yo me voy por aquí, Rachel.

— ¿Cómo? —Se acercó— Tu casa queda por allá.

— Es que no voy a mi casa.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Me voy a otro lado. —Se acomodo su chaleco— Y no dejaré que me sigas.

— Quinn...

— Era para fastidiar a Kurt. —Se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.— Nos vemos el lunes, Rach.

— ¡Espera. —Suspiró.— Quinn.

— Hablo en serio, Rachel. —Arrugó el ceño.— Eres una cita pésima.

— ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?

— Hey, es la verdad. —Dijo burlona.— Lo reconsideraré si alguna vez escoges una mesa decente.

— La de hoy era bastante decente.

— Seguramente. —Se dio la vuelta y aprovechó que la vía estaba libre para cruzar corriendo.— Nos vemos.

Podría seguirla, claro. Podría insistir y averiguar a dónde se iba cuando era tan tarde. Podría correr más que ella. Podría correr detrás de ella. Podría alcanzarla y preguntarle en qué rayos estaba pensando que cambiaba de opinión a cada momento. Podría saltarse la advertencia y desaparecer la distancia, donde Quinn no daba miedo. Podría y_ podría _tantas cosas si estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Y, nuevamente, ese era el problema.

_¿Y si Kurt no se hubiese aparecido? _

* * *

Debía ser la fuerza de la costumbre porque cuando Quinn se apareció en su mesa a la hora del almuerzo, no tuvo necesidad de sorprenderse (como los de New Directions). Lo que le dio curiosidad, eso sí, fue la falta de bandeja y la pose tensa. Un poco más de lo regular y porque _conocía _a Quinn, sabía que estaba nerviosa. Fingía ignorar las miradas expectantes que le preguntaban con los ojos y Rachel sabía muy bien que en realidad estaba preparándose mentalmente para contestarlas. Rápido y fulminante, como los rayos.

— Buenos días, Quinn. —Apartó una silla.— ¿Cómo estás?

No le contestó. Típico. Se sentó tranquilamente. Raro, muy raro. Se vio obligada a imitar a sus compañeros y dejó de comer para prestarle toda la atención que, evidentemente, estaba exigiendo. Parecía llevar una discusión intensa y complicada. Se mordía el labio, sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro y sus manos se retorcían a su regazo (bien ocultas del resto) como si estuviesen evitando un calambre. Quinn estaba luchando consigo misma, ya se había dado cuenta. Seguramente era algo muy vergonzoso, muy arriesgado y que la dejaba expuesta. Habría que admirar su coraje o, en todo caso, su tozudez. Qué interesante y qué sería, ¡No!, si era capaz de cambiar el mundo con sus decisiones extraordinarias.

En cualquier otra ocasión la hubiese ayudado. Esta vez, en cambio, se acordó de la mesa y de la _pésima cita_ que era. Ah, la revancha, qué inclinación tan miserable.

— Eh, Rach... el. —Carraspeó.— ¿Has escuchado las noticias de la semana pasada?

— ¿Eh? —Alargó y sonrió de medio lado cuando Quinn arrugó el ceño— Creo que sí, ¿A cuál te refieres?

_En serio, EN SERIO, van a ponerse hablar como si nada, ¿En serio? _Susurró Mercedes desde su lugar y Quinn cerró los ojos, para controlarse, irritada. _Al parecer, shhh Mercedes, quiero escuchar. _Kurt parecía igual de irritado. _Quinn está muy rara últimamente, nos quiere matar a todos, estoy seguro. _Blaine lo dijo en gracia queriendo bajar el dramatisco con la broma. Sam no dijo nada, siguió comiendo como si _la cosa_ no tuviese nada que ver con él.

— No entiendo por qué nos tienen que estar mirando todos. —Le sururró entre dientes y con obvias ganas de gritarles.— En fin, la noticia es... Bueno, ¿Has escuchado que vienen unos actores de Broadway y algunas personas van a poder conocerlos personalmente?

— Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Dijo descepcionada, había intentado comprar los boletos para poder verlos, pero todos ya estaban vendidos.

— No pasa nada. —Sonrió— Nada malo, al menos. Dicen que puedes cantar con ellos.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó interesada.— ¿Como si estuvieras en Broadway?

— Exacto. ¿Te asustaría?

— ¿Asustarme? Yo nací para eso.

Quinn formó una sonrisa en sus labios y dio un pequeño manotazo en la mesa. Varios saltaron y Rachel se demoró un momento en darse cuenta que acababa de dejar un billete en el centro.— Mi hermana tiene un amigo que es auspiciador del evento y le han regalado una entrada, me la dio a mi.

— No querrás decir... —Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por la voz emocionada de Blaine.

— ¡Son para poder verlos! ¡Quinn! ¡Son uno de los mejores actores de todo Broadway! —Eso bastó para desatar el _pademonium._ Blaine y Kurt se alzaron con toda rapidez y se estiraron para mirar con adoración enfermiza la entrada que, humilde, se estiraba sobe la mesa. Sam se atoró con el pedazo de emparedado que había estado masticando y ni siquiera el riesgo de asfixia logró detener la emoción del resto, aunque a él las obras de Broadway no le interesaran mucho.

— Dios, Fabray. Haré todo lo que quieras. —Prometió Mercedes.— Tengo que verlos, dicen que tienen los mejores rangos vocales que hayas podido escuchar.

— Dicen que logran que sientas que estás dentro de la obra misma. —Acomodó Blaine con la voz ahogada.— Oh, por favor Quinn, por favor, por favor. Las entradas están agotadas y pasará una eternidad para que ellos vuelvan a Lima.

— Sí, que encantador. —Quinn rodó los ojos y lanzó una mirada sabionda hacia Kurt.— ¿Tú no vas a decir nada, Hummel?

— Di tu precio, Fabray. —Parecía compuesto, pero la voz temblaba y era bastante evidente que se estaba tragando el orgullo junto con la saliva. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no dejaban de ver la entrada.

Rachel los interrumpió a todos. Internamente emocionada y exteriormente mosqueada, la verdad.

— La entrada es mía. —La tomó de la mesa y la guardó en medio de las exclamaciones desilusionadas que se aplastaban, ya sin ánimo, en sus respectivos asientos. Quinn abrió los ojos, sorprendida y quizá, sólo quizá, ligeramente complacida.

— Nadie se lo merece más que tú. —Dijo para luego volver a la seriedad.— Por cierto, he pensado en la siguiente cita, ir a un parque de diversiones, ya sabes, como suelen hacer las parejas.

— ¿A un parque de diversiones?

— Sí, será menos incomodo y la distracción de los juegos nos puede servir.

— Esta bien.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos el...

— El sábado, a las tres, te recogeré. — La interrumpió Rachel. Quinn alzó una ceja. Mercedes tosió. Blaine farfulló algo que nadie entendió. Sam sonrió. Kurt se tapó la cara con la mano, exasperado.

— ¿Qué?, no, nos encontr...

— A las tres, en tu casa. —La cortó nuevamente y casi se podía ver la furia alzándose a su alrededor.— Te recogeré, Quinn, así tenga que ir en la mañana.

— Dormiré en el parque.

— Encantada de acompañarte.

— ¡No! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué te pasa, Berry?

— Estoy evitando que llegues tarde.

— No llegaré tar...

— Sí, bueno, entenderás que no te crea.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Era el espíritu suicida, pero de verdad que se estaba divirtiendo viéndola enfurecerse. Era tan raro que Quinn perdiera la calma dentro del sarcasmo, tan raro que se exasperara en la ironía y se olvidara del mal humor equilibrado con el que lidiaba con el mundo. Era extraordinario poder molestarla con tanta facilidad. Pasando los ataques directos y deteniéndose donde nadie más se detenía. Era cuestión de práctica y paciencia. Más paciencia que otra cosa, para jugar con los límites peligrosos del carácter Fabray.

— Devuélveme la entrada.

— Lo siento, pero no pienso entregarte mi entrada.

— ¡Rachel.!

_Espera, espera, espera._

— Quinn... —Dice muy seria.— ¿Acabas de... Estás lloriqueando?

_Oh, joder, mierda joder. JODER. El jadeante Ed y los unicornios rosas de Brittany. QUÉ DEMONIOS._

— ¿QUÉ? —Era el _qué _más ofendido en la historia de todos los _qué. _En la historia. Es tan cortante, supremo y exacerbado que detiene las risitas burlonas que estaban haciendo eco en el fondo. Quinn, muy digna, se levanta y la mira con todo el desprecio que le alcanza.— Te vas a arrepentir.

_Te vas arrepentir, _ no le quitaba la entrada, no la golpea, no cancela la cita y, vaya novedad, no la besa. Se va, con el mentón en alto y sin mirar a nadie. Es una promesa. Quinn tiene algo preparado incluso cuando no prepara nada. Rachel se pregunta sobre las dimensiones de su propia estupidez y, si acaso, ese momento de triunfo ha valido la pena.

Quinn, se ha sonrojado. Le parece que sí, que la tortura será poca en comparación.

* * *

Sucedió, por fin, mientras se quitaba un hilo suelto que se había prendido en la manga de su casaca. Era una tarde de sábado ideal. Con el sol brillando y sin sofocar, con el viento soplando y sin despeinar, con la gente haciendo bulla y sin aglomerarse. Un sábado, como siempre, en Lima. Ya faltaba poco para las tres y todavía no había muerto. _Te vas a arrepentir _y no hubo nada más que miradas ofensivas y bufidos irritados cada vez que la fortuna quería que se cruzaran en los pasillos. Incluso el viernes, cuando creyó que Quinn iba a seguirle la corriente a Santana en la sala de coro, se iba a burlar cuando le contó a todos lo bien que le había ido con los actores de Broadway no hizo nada de eso, y por el contrario, aplaudió como el resto. Cualquier tonta sabría que Quinn sólo estaba esperando por el momento. Cualquier tonta hubiese llamado antes de ir, para asegurarse que no se escucharan sierras en el fondo, para adivinar algo siniestro en la voz femenina, para rendirse y acordar que estaba bien verse en las puertas verdes del parque de diversiones. No todas las tontas eran optimistas como ella.

No necesita ánimos para tocar la puerta. De hecho, sube los escalones sin pensar y presiona el timbre inmediatamente. Sin manos sudorosas, sin movimientos torpes y sin imaginar que está recogiendo a una chica para ir a un parque de diversiones. Es tan normal y es tan Quinn, no le cae el oxímoron en los nervios, así que espera con paciencia. Oye los pasos, pesados y firmes, avanzando por el pasillo. La puerta rechina y robusta y molesta, Russel Fabray ocupa todo el marco de madera.

— ¿Qué quieres, chica?

Es la casa de Russel Fabray, también. Se da cuenta en ese momento.

— Buenas tardes. —Saluda e intenta no sonar nerviosa. Nunca se ha sentido nerviosa delante de un hombre, de Russel Fabray, pero hoy va a salir con su hija y eso... Eso, como que, como que no está bien sentirse del todo normal. Está pensando estupideces.— Er... ¿Está Quinn?

No la invita a pasar, desde luego. La mira con los ojos entrecerrados y como si fuese una bicha insignificante y molesta que ha venido a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su fin de semana. No sabía si era porque Quinn le había contado toda la verdad de la situación o porque sabía que sus padres eran gays y él era un estúpido homofobico. Tarda todo lo que quiere, la estudia y luego de miles y miles de años, bufa exasperado y se voltea sin decirle una palabra.

— ¡Quinn! —Grita a grandes voces y hace estremecer la tierra. Insiste y dura un rato sin respuesta. Rachel siente el pánico y la amarga posibilidad de que Quinn se haya ido sin ella. A propósito. Lo cua la pondría de mal humor de no ser por Russel Fabray impaciente que sigue llamando y concentra su mal humor. _Mierda. _

Aparece, para alivio de ambos, la figura elegante de la señora Fabray. Avanza un poco descompuesta, como si estuviera algo enferma. Le pide a su ex esposo o esposo (o como sea) que se tranquilice y mira a Rachel con curiosidad amable. Se apresura a saludar. _Buenas tardes._ Judy le sonríe y corresponde en voz baja, cansada. Mira a Russel y este pone los ojos en blanco. _Dónde esta la niña. _Pregunta, pero suena a orden y Rachel se sorprende porque parece que la señora Fabray ya no lo soporta y se concentra en recordar. Tarda un momento y, aunque es breve, es incómodo estar parada en la puerta de la casa.

— Creo que Quinn salió con Frannie. —Dice pensativa— Dijeron que volvían a las tres.

— Ya son las tres, Judy. —Russel le señala el reloj que tiene colgado en la pared derecha del pasillo.— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, ya no deben tardar. —Se encoge de hombros y se dirige a Rachel.— ¿Por qué no esperas adentro?

_No, gracias. _Pero Russel decide por ella.

— Sí, pasa. —Se hace a un lado y el espacio es pequeño y el ambiente es tenso. Podría declinar pero no encuentra las palabras y su cuerpo acciona el instinto de supervivencia antes de que lo pueda analizar.

La guían hasta la sala donde está el televisor encendido y con el volumen algo alto. Todavía se acuerda del hogar Fabray, tan pocas veces recorrido, tan fuertemente marcado con las pocas veces que había ido. Quizá era debido a que la última vez que estuvo allí no fue desagradable en lo absoluto. Con Quinn desorientada y calmada, frágil y exasperante, como si no puede estar sola. Se acuerda de la cocina, de las escaleras y del breve momento en el que estuvo en su habitación. Blanco y rosa, muy femenina y alucinante.

— Así que, ¿cuál era tu nombre? —Preguntó Russel con la voz gruesa y el mando del televisor en la mano derecha, sentado en el sillón más grande. Lo ha girado, para poder intimidar a Rachel mientras apaga la maquina para concentrarse en ella. Judy está sentada a su lado en el sillón largo, pendiente de lo que se dirán y haciendo aquel momento menos tenso.— ¿Michelle?

— Rachel. —Lo corrigió de inmediato y Russel arrugó el ceño. No le gusta que le llevaran la contraría, se notaba a leguas. Pero, como siempre, hay que escoger las batallas y poner el límite para que se confundieran las fronteras. Sería su casa, su hija, su sillón, su control remoto, pero ella tenía un nombre. Que lo recordara.— Mi nombre es Rachel.

— Sí, sí, lo que sea. —Agitó la mano en el aire. Bueno, al menos ya sabía de dónde venía esas actitudes de Quinn.— ¿Traes alguna tarea?

_Qué haces en mi casa y por qué buscas a mi hija. _ Hacía calor en esa sala, que era grande hacía unos cuantos minutos, pequeña y cerrada. Las cortinas no dejaban pasar todo el sol y el ventilador daba vueltas sobre su cabeza. Se suponía que no hacía tanto calor, pero ahora la camisa la estaba abrasando y no encontraba manera de escaparse de esa. Tendría que decir la verdad y salir adelante y quizá Russel Fabray era un idiota por lo que creía, pero no tonto. Rachel se acomodo su falda.

— No, ninguna. —Se aclaró la garganta.— Hoy íbamos a ir, er... Al parque de diversiones.

— ¿A Funtown? —Dejó el control remoto a un lado.— ¿Ustedes solas?

_Sí._

— ¡Ah, Russel! —Interrumpió Judy y Rachel casi da un salto en su asiento.— Están en una salida de amigas, ¿No te das cuenta?

_Sí, ¿No te das cuenta?, mejor que no se dé cuenta._

_¿Dónde demonios se había metido Quinn?_

— ¿Una salida de amigas? —Repitió como si la sola idea le repugnara.— Pero ¿Ustedes van a ir solas? —Volvió a repetir rápidamente y no le tiempo a contestar— ¿Y las otras dos? ¿Brittany y Santana?

— Nos esperan allá. — Mintió.

— Ah.

Tendría alguna discusión inútil sobre si iban solas o si Britt y Santana las esperaban allá. Tenía ganas de contarle la verdad, que era una cita y estaban saliendo pero no era la indicada, eso tenia que decirle Quinn, que le contara toda la verdad. Que tenía una hija que le gustaban las mujeres, pero Russel Fabray era de esos padres retrogadas que aún no entendían que para amarse no existía limites. Felizmente, y gracias a las divinidades sagradas del cielo, la puerta sonó y las bisagras chirriaron nuevamente. El sonido de las voces, una muy dulce y otra muy irritada, le devolvieron la alegría que había dejado afuera.

— No, Frannie, no pienso colocarme ese vestido que has insistido en comprarme. —Dijo Quinn en voz alta y como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por avanzar.— ¿Por qué no te lo pones tú, eh? Te verás fantástica.

_Sarcasmo. _Rachel sonrió.

— Pero yo ya tengo uno, no es tan feo Quinnie. —Frannie contesta sin fijarse en los tonos, entendía literal y bien pensada.— Se supone que tenemos que colocarnos las dos, fue la apuesta hermanita.

Discutían en la entrada y Rachel se imaginó que Quinn estaría rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, puedes tener los dos ¿No? —Una pausa, un suspiro cansado y un tono resignado.— Ya, está bien, cumpliré esa apuesta como te lo he prometido pero nunca más confiaré en lo que me dices. —Bromeó.

Era muy poco, pero por los chillidos entusiasmados de Frannie, parecía que era un montón.

Ya se estaban tardando y Russel lanzó un grito. _¿Qué hacen ahí, Frannie? _Al final aparecieron las dos. Frannie sosteniendo dos pequeñas bolsas rosas y Quinn enterrada en otras, mientras lanzaba sonidos de protesta. Rachel se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla y le sonrió cuando ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, que disimuló de inmediato.

— Rachel. —Susurró entre dientes.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Sí, ese era su lado Fabray._

— Te vine a buscar. —Dejó algunas bolsas en el suelo y lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia los tres adultos que se saludaban y sonreían— Dijimos a las tres.

— Tú dijiste a las tres. —Le sonrió en una mueca torcida.— ¿Te has divertido?

_Ah, así que era eso._

— Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Yo? —Fingió confusión.— ¿El qué? Yo no tengo la culpa que Frannie haya querido ir de compras conmigo. Ya deberías saber, las chicas nos demoramos comprando.

— Sí, seguro. —Susurró.

— Me las debías, Berry. —Le dio un golpecito en el brazo.— Yo que generosamente te ofrezco una entrada a a New York musical y tú que intentas...

— Hey, hey, ustedes dos, ¿Qué tanto están susurrando? —Las cortó Russel mirándolas con desconfianza. Se alejaron de inmediato y Quinn terminó de soltar las bolsas en el sillón.

— No pasa nada, papá. Relájate. —Contestó Quinn irritada y se acomodó su chaqueta.— Voy a salir un rato, ya regreso.

Frannie les lanzó una mirada sabionda, alzó una mano para saludar a Rachel y les hizo un guiño para ambas.

— Diviértete, cariño. —Ofreció Judy con una mirada tranquilizadora, había prometido adaptarse y ser cómplice de sus hijas.

A su lado, Quinn se sonrojaba y fruncia el ceño con ganas.

— Sí, lo que sea. —Dijo rápidamente.— Vamonos Be... Rach.

Rachel alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero se lo agradeció silencionsamente.

— ¡Alto ahí, jovencitas!. —Intervino Russel de mal humor y sin poder contradecir a las dos mujeres que no habían objetado nada.— ¿A qué horas vas a volver?

— Temprano.

— ¿A qué hora?

— La traeré a casa. —Dijo Rachel, tratando de ayudar.— ¿A las ocho está bien?

Quinn lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

— A las nueve. —Interrumpió Frannie y les guiño un ojo.— No seas aburrido, papi. Las salidas de amigas no deben durar tan poco. Ahora vamos un rato a la cocina, he traído pasteles. Adiós Quinnie, adiós Rachel.

Empujó a sus padres por el pasillo y Russel tuvo que objetar en frases entrecortadas. _Ni un minuto más de las nueve. _

— Por Dios... —Quinn se cubrió el rostro con la mano y dio un largo gemido.

— Vámonos, Quinn. —Le animó Rachel con la voz divertida y tomándola de la muñeca para abandonar la casa. Al menos no había sido la única aborchornada.— La fila debe estar insoportable.

— Sí, ya, en fin. — Se separó del agarre. Avanzó primero que ella y le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta.— Por cierto, no le prestes atención a Frannie.

— ¿Perdón?

— Ellas lo saben, todo. Pero no estamos saliendo.

— No me digas. —Replicó sarcástica.— ¿Entonces para qué he venido?

— No seas tonta, Rachel. —La miró con enfado.— Tú y yo sabemos por qué estamos saliendo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijo ella también, molesta.— ¿Por qué no me lo repites?, la última vez no me quedó claro.

— Hey, hey, relájate. ¿Esta bien? —Rodó los ojos.— Me refiero... —Se mordió los labios y se complicaba ella sola.— Frannie ha dicho... es decir, como si... agg, no espera.

— ¿Es vergüenza eso que noto, Fabray?

— Muy graciosa, Berry. No, no es nada. Mira, —Se aclaró la garganta.— Ella ha dicho salida de amigas como si nos _gustáramos. _Espero que quede claro que no me gustas.

— Sí, seguro. —Resopló.

— Bueno, no me gustas como antes. No después de las dos citas terribles, al menos. —Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.— Felicitaciones, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

— Sí, bueno, gracias. —Replicó mosqueada y especialmente irritada por la última frase. No habían tenido citas normales, pero eso no quería decir que hubiesen sido tan malas. De hecho, eso le llegaba un poco (mucho) en el orgullo. De hecho, Quinn estaba bastante equivocada. Sí, que bueno que iban al parque de diversiones. A ver si le quedaan ganas de decir que seguía siendo una pésima cita luego de que esta acabara.

Caminaban en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. _No me gustas como antes._ Quinn se torturaba por la poca fuerza de voluntad de su lengua. Rachel se distraía en cosas poco importantes y secundarias.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

Que mala mentirosa es Quinn, los próximos capitulos ya serán como ustedes quieren que sean, el "romanticismo" va salir un poco a flote y en fin. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos dentro de dos días.


	10. Capitulo X

Perdón por no actualizar ayer, al llegar del trabajo me dio una crisis de fiebre que me mando a la cama y hoy no a parado, así que no pude sentarme en la pc hasta ahora, he ahí mi excusa. Acabo de ver los reviews y ¡Wow! Ya pasaron los 100 y solo me queda agradecerles chicos, y ya les había dicho, desde este capitulo se vuelve las cosas mas fáciles de entender así que los invito a leer.

* * *

PARTE X

Rachel y Quinn caminan a destiempo. Más adelante o más atrás, sin chocar los hombros y siempre mirando hacia adelante. Se escuchan _avanzar, tap tap tap _sobre el pavimento y levantando el polvo que arrastran las suelas. Piensan y se piensan, de maneras distintas, sin hablarse para nada. Se tropieza una, se detiene la otra. Estornuda una y _salud _reacciona la otra. Pasa el tiempo pero no pasa nada. Es como si hubiesen regresado al principio y ahora estuviesen obligadas a caminar una al lado de la otra. Es que es una cita.

— Ay, no, espera. —Dice Quinn de pronto, su expresión asustada termina por deshacer el ambiente enrarecido. Rachel se detiene de inmediato y le lanza una mirada preocupada— Creo que he dejado la entrada en mi habitación. —La entrada que había comprado un día antes para evitar la larga fila de hoy.

Los sonidos caen pesados en el significado. Se miran un largo rato, midiéndose, alterándose en silencio y pensando prácticamente lo mismo. _En la casa está Russel. _Quinn se muerde el labio y arruga el ceño. Russel se ha puesto extraño, diciéndole cosas que normalmente no le diría y siendo irritantemente abrasivo. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba convencer por sus hijas y su esposa? No, no quería regresar. _Genial._ Rachel se siente igual de abatida. Ha tenido que ser una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida y no se siente con ganas de repetirla. Se imagina que no hay nada más que hacer, reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad y se atreve a romper el silencio deliberativo que se ha instalado.

—Vamos, yo los distraigo y tú subes corriendo a traerla. —Le sonríe débilmente y su propuesta se paseaba en los límites de la seriedad y la broma. No le parece tan mala idea si así se evitan otra examinación pública.

— Qué graciosa. —Quinn intenta ser sarcástica, pero parece que está considerando la posibilidad.— Está bien, espérame aquí, regresaré rápido.

— No, te acompaño. —Su tono se vuelve solemne.— No te dejaré regresar ahí, sola.

— Tendré que regresar sola en algún momento, Rachel. —Quinn le sigue la broma, su sonrisa es burlona.— Tendrás que dejarme partir.

— No mientras puedo evitarlo. —Siente que se va animando y cuando Quinn se ríe, es inevitable que comience a reír ella también. Son desordenadas, un poco histéricas al comienzo, llenas de doble sentido y un poco enfadadas. Secas y burlonas, que se inclinan en la comisura de los labios y se tuercen en un intervalo de armonía errática. Al final ya no es tan cínico, un poco más divertido, risa por la risa que nace en un momento absurdo de empatía.

Se calman de a poco, torpes como al comienzo, pero menos tiesas. Se han sacudido un rato de prejuicios y la risa, siempre la risa, es la que termina por romper a solemnidad de la cita. _La risa, _que hace ruido y es estruendosa y le quita elegancia al silencio. Es tan raro. Es la tercera vez que van a salir y lo cierto es que es la primera. La primera después de la semi amenaza de la reunión en el parque. La primera luego de la interferencia de todo el mundo en el café. La primera luego de esa que podría haber sido la primera, pero que se queda corta por el final incompleto. Es la primera porque es la más típica de todas.

— Olvídalo, Berry. —Le dice Quinn con la voz cantarina.— ¿No querrás repetir tu entrevista con Russel, verdad?

— No. —Asegura fervientemente.— Por cierto, me debes una Fabray... y porque sospecho que te pasará algo parecido es que creo que debo acompañarte.

— Crees que debes. —Bufa— Sí, vayámonos, esto se va a poner raro, lo presiento.

_Si no hay más remedio. _Rachel está a punto de soltar un suspiro larguísimo que se queda en la inspiración. Mirando sin ninguna intención y con su predisposición para encontrarse con lo que menos se espera, sus ojos ven una silueta familiar a punto de desprenderse de la chaqueta de Quinn. Se acerca un poco y ve, ya que la chaqueta está abierta, que hay tres bolsillos interiores sin cierre. Señala por inercia y Quinn baja la mirada. La entrada está a punto de caer y perderse en el asfalto. Si queda alguna posibilidad a la sospecha, el grito entusiasmado termina por desaparecerla, parece que ha encontrado oro en sus bolsillos y la rapidez de su mano es tan impresionante que Rachel lo ve todo entrecortado. El billete en el bolsillo. El billete en la mano de Quinn. Le falta el movimiento y parpadea un par de veces para enfocar la mirada.

— ¡Aquí está! —La aprieta entre los dedos y parece que navidad se ha adelantado porque los ojos le brillan con la alegría típica de la esperanza realizada.— ¡Rachel, podría besarte!

_Ya._

Pero no hay tiempo de quedarse en la frase. Quinn lo ha soltado y sin pensar y todavía no lo ha elaborado, no hay intención y es sólo su manera efusiva de ser ella. Está tan aliviada que da ternura verla apretar la entrada con tanto cuidado. Supone que ha sido muy afortunada haberse dado cuenta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— Me alegra que la hayas encontrado, Quinn. —Dice con simpleza y la rubia asiente inconscientemente.— Supongo que podremos seguir aplazando el regreso.

— Exacto. —Dice muy contenta y aunque Rachel entiende que lo esté, le parece que hay algo inusual en su reacción. Lo normal es que Quinn hable con apatía de su padre, quizá resignada a sus costumbres, exasperada hasta cierto punto. No puede evitar preguntar y, mientras la formulación se le escapa con un tono más interesado del que esperaba transmitir, el recuerdo de la voz de Quinn resuena en sus orejas. _Metiche._— ¿Seguimos bromeando, verdad?

Quinn detiene su momento de feliz excitación y la mira como si se tratase de un bicho muy raro.

— Sí, claro. —Dice sarcástica y pone los ojos en blanco.— Como si quisiera regresar.

— ¿No te parece que estás exagerando? —Se da cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde. La expresión de Quinn se apaga y ya no hay risa que le quite la dureza de sus rasgos.

— No, Rachel. —Corta con sequedad.— Si vivieras con mi familia sabría que no estoy exagerando.

Son retazos, pólvora que se enciende rápido en la memoria, imágenes inconexas y la sensación es familiar. No es la primera vez que terminan hablando de su familia, Quinn se remueve en su lugar, espantada por lo que sea que está imaginando. Sería más fácil si no le importara, sería más fácil si puede dejarlo estar, sería más fácil si no estuviese mirando la tristeza camuflada en el fastidio.

— ¿Todo es por tu padre? —_cuéntame, Quinn._— Pensé que se estaban llevando bien.

— No, no es por mi padre, solamente. —Dice después de un gran momento de indecisión.— Normalmente me ignora, lo que está bien, porque entonces me deja en paz. ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteré de lo que soy? Quieren que seamos una familia feliz pero eso ya no volverá a pasar.

Hay muchas cosas que no están bien, definitivamente, pero Rachel no se fija mucho en ellas. O mejor dicho, se fija en ellas a través de Quinn, Se fija haciendo comparaciones y notando más de lo que normalmente nota, algo que está pasando muy a menudo últimamente. Siempre ha sabido que hay más de lo que Quinn deja mostrar, un poco más de bondad y amabilidad de la que le gustaría, un poco más de delicadeza que se empeña en demostrar que no tiene, un poco más de corazón en esa coraza llena de cinismo. Lo ha sabido por instinto, por detalles, supone que nunca se ha puesto a pensar en los motivos.

— Quizá deberías hablar con tu madre. —Sugirió pensativa.— Y con él. Si no puedes evitarlo, sería mejor que empieces a aprovecharlo, ¿No?

— Si claro. —Bufa.— Como si Russel pudiera tener una mente tan amplia en ese cerebro tan pequeño. ¡Dios salve sus creencias!

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco, pero insiste.

— Me parece que no estás entendiendo. —No puede evitar sonreír cuando Quinn le lanza una mirada de muerte.— Él no va poder evitar lo que tu eres y tiene dos opciones, quedarse y aceptar lo que eres o simplemente irse, por lo que vi tu madre te apoya. Creo que la segunda opción será la mas rápida.

Quinn arqueó la ceja derecha, se cruzó de brazos y, finalmente, le lanzó una mirada apreciativa.

— No es mala idea, Berry. —Hizo una pausa breve.— Me sorprendes.

— Gracias. —Dice entre dientes, levemente sarcástica.— Me alegra haberte ayudado.

— Lo menos que podías hacer luego de la magnífica entrada que te he entregado en el colegio. —Responde inmediatamente, como una ametralladora.

— Lo sé, fue magnífica. —La mención de la entrada le hizo acordar a otra, la entrada para el parque. Su mano viaja por inercia hasta el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y el pánico le atraviesa el alma.— No puede ser.

— Muy pronto, Rachel. —Quinn comienza a caminar.— Tienes la entrada en el otro bolsillo.

La busca a la velocidad de un rayo y la sangre demora un poco, pero vuelve a fluir con normalidad. No tiene ni idea de cómo Quinn se ha dado cuenta, pero no necesita preguntar nada, le basta con saber que el día no se ha arruinado. Espabila cuando ve que la rubia le lleva un montón de camino y tiene que trotar un poco para alcanzarla. Lado a lado, de nuevo, y ahora ambas están sonriendo. En silencio, eso si.

* * *

Funtown ha sido remodelado por tercera vez desde su inauguración. La grandes puertas dobles de metal son cada vez más anchas e impresionantes, están llenas de detalles dibujados meticulosamente y rechinan como alarido de dinosaurio cada diez minutos. Quinn y Rachel dan un respingo poco disimulado cuando entregan sus entradas y un rugido les despierta a la realidad de los juegos de la feria. Está todo lleno de niños correteando lejos de sus padres y puestos llenos de golosinas. Las atracciones más impresionantes se erigen como pilares espectaculares llenos de banderines de colores y cabezas con ojo de animales. Se distraen, cada una por su lado, mirando el único parque que había en todo Lima. Es bochornoso estar entre tanta familia y chiquillada que se emociona y señala y come manchándose el pecho. Se han tropezado varias veces con un grupo entusiasmado que no les llega ni a la cintura, dan vueltas con la decoración que se ha vuelto más realista con el paso del tiempo y Quinn comienza a perder la paciencia.

Les han entregado una tarjeta de plástico con el dibujo en relieve de un rinoceronte. Rachel ha sido quien más tiempo se ha pasado examinándola. Quinn, en una increíble muestra de empatía, ha decidido no burlarse... demasiado. Caminaban hasta la bifurcación que tiene un plan panel con el mapa del lugar y se demoran un largo rato en decidir a cuál subir primero. Quinn vota por la montaña rusa, pero Rachel prefiere ir a la aventura en el río. Deciden trazar una ruta que las lleve a dar una vuelta monumental, pero también discuten por las paradas. Juegan para decidir la ganadora. Rachel mira su mano sorprendida y Quinn también mira la mano de Rachel sorprendida. Se ha llevado la victoria. Lo vuelven a discutir, sin demorar tanto esta vez, y deciden modificar la trayectoria cuando Quinn señala algo muy importante. _Nadie come antes de subir a la montaña rusa, tonta. _Rachel le informa que no es una tonta, pero que tiene razón en todo lo demás.

Van primero al circuito animatronic que resulta ser más embarazoso y divertido de lo que habían previsto. En principio porque se tienen que subir a una especie de sillas-troncos-carriles que avanzan por una selva de cartón aburridísima. _Te dije que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. _Los niños (de ocho y diez años) a su alrededor, sin embargo, se lo pasan en grande mientras señalan la utilería y se cuentan en chillidos un secreto impronunciable. Los animatronics aparecen luego, mal escondidos y dejando ver su piel increíblemente rugosa. Rachel quiere decir algo para defender su elección, pero no se le ocurre nada. La defensa viene sola cuando el carro se detiene abruptamente y aparecen un montón de ayudantes para asegurarles los cinturones. Entran a una cueva igual de aburrida y nadie entienda nada hasta que un gruñido especialmente perturbador se escucha muy cerca de la nuca. _Ay. _Rachel y Quinn tratan de mirarse. Se prende una luz blanca a la derecha y avanza más rápido. _¡Cuidado!. _grita una voz lejana. En tres segundos se aparece la cabeza del animatronic más grande del parque. Abre la boca y pueden ver (casi) el bramido saliendo por entre los colmillos filudos que están a pocos centímetros del rostro. _¡Mierda! _escucha Rachel a su derecha, pero se pierde en medio del clamor asustado que se desborda en cuestión de segundos.

Se bajan las dos muy ecuánimes y circunspectas, quizá despeinadas, pero aparentemente habérselo pasado muy normal. Les delatan los ojos. Brillan entusiastas y desarman la pose tranquila que pretenden figurar. No comentan, claro, que Quinn ha soltado un grito agudo. No comentan, tampoco, que Rachel le ha agarrado de la mano en algún momento. La cueva es un lugar alternativo en un mundo alternativo en el que prefieren no pensar para no quitarle la diversión.

Van de camino a la cascada que tiene más adulto que niños, pero el camino las distrae con pequeños puestos de los juegos que siempre se ven en las ferias. Caminan lento por curiosidad, apenas echando vistazos tentativos, siempre fijándose que la otra no haya dejado de avanzar. Les gana el entusiasmo y no necesitan decirse nada para quedarse en el clásico de los clásicos. El tiro al blanco da tres pelotas por dos dólares y un gran oso de peluche que todos codician, pero que nadie ha logrado obtener.

— ¿Y bien? —Quinn sonríe en una mueca.— ¿Quieres hacerlo divertido?

— ¿Qué vas apostar, Fabray?

— La rueda de Chicago. —Dice confiada.— La cambiamos por dos vueltas en la montaña rusa.

— Bien, si yo gano dejaras de decir que la mesa que escogí era horrible.

— ¿Quieres que mienta? —Se burla.— Perfecto, apostar y fingir, ¿Qué te ha pasado Berry?

Rachel ignora sus provocaciones y ambas se encaminan hacia el puesto. Hay gente esperando, pero no es demasiada. Paran al mismo tiempo y reciben sus armas. Las de Quinn son azules y las de Rachel son amarillas.

Le toca a Quinn primero y los niños hacen ruido. Arruga el ceño e intenta concentrarse a pesar del ruido. Pide a la gente silencio y todos se callan, como si fueran alumnos del colegio, causa ese efecto en las personas, y por fin, puede comenzar a lanzar. Son tres bólidos de energía impresionante que hacen temblar la pirámide de bloques de colores. Se caen algunos y se terminan por caer los menos importantes. Le ha faltado poquísimo para tirar la torre. Gana una máscara. Rachel se siente menos confiada que antes, pero se acuerda que todo puede ser posible y recupera su buen humor. Su primer lanzamiento es patético. Quinn la estornuda falsamente y la pelota ni siquiera ha alcanzado el final de la trayectoria. Se voltea a mirarla con intención, pero ella se mira las uñas como si nada. Se oyen reclamos que le apoyan en el fondo. El segundo lanzamiento mejora notablemente, pero le ha fallado fuerza. Se gana un paquete de borradores con la estampa de un animal. Quinn se ríe abiertamente. La típica risa seca ja ja ja. Ella también tiene barra, al parecer, porque le hacen eco y eso despierta el ansía de revancha. Se concentra todo lo que puede y mide la fuerza con la que lanzará. Se acomoda los hombros, arruga el ceño e ignora todo lo que no sea la torre que se alza como fortaleza impenetrable.

Cuenta tres. Lanza. La pelota rebota en el suelo.

* * *

— No lo creo.

— Oh, por favor, sólo hazlo.

— No, me niego. —Alza los brazos para darse énfasis.— Prefiero la muerte.

— Te gané.

— En tus sueños.

— ¿Quién está llevándose el premio?

— Si consideras eso un premio...

— Eres una mala perdedora.

— Le diste a la esquina de la mesa. No cuenta.

— Me dieron el premio.

— ES-QUI-NA.

— Es eso o dos veces en la rueda de Chicago.

— La mesa que escogiste fue estupenda, Rachel.

Ganar es bueno. Ganarle a alguien que odia perder es muy bueno. Ganarle a Quinn, ¡Ganarle a Quinn!, es tan sublime que no puede expresarlo como quiere. Rachel no se aprovecha, claro, no necesita una confirmación permanente de su victoria. Le basta con que Quinn lo sepa. Ese es mejor premio que ninguno. Ha querido regalarle el oso, pero Quinn se ha negado rotundamente. _Si me ofreces nuevamente tu peluche, Berry... _No ha dicho más, ha comenzado a caminar más rápido. Rachel la sigue en silencio, divirtiéndose como nunca. Decide ofrecerle una tregua.

— ¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?

Quinn se detiene, tensa los hombros, mueve el rostro hasta que se le ve el perfil. Ah, parece que sospecha.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Sonríe maliciosa y comienza a caminar más rápido.

— Si te demoras te quedas haciendo la cola tú sola. —Le avisa y se pierde en medio de la gente. No le queda más remedio que buscarla.

* * *

La montaña rusa es amable. Es inofensiva. Es una gran subida a la plataforma más alta del parque de diversiones. Dan miles de vueltas antes de llegar a la entrada y todo parece ir bien hasta que el suelo comienza a moverse y los apuran a ocupar los asientos. Cuatro por fila y Quinn es la muchacha más feliz que ha visto en su vida. Caen gruesos soportes que le protegen el cuello y los hombros y los pies cuelgan en el vacío. El sonido es mecánico y aterrador cuando sienten la brisa de las alturas golpeándoles el rostro. La idea es hacer el recorrido sinuoso y poco realista del cuello de un giraffatitan que tiene la cara de un T-Rex. Lo explican en la entrada y la advertencia (sujetarse bien a los manubrios y apoyar bien el cuello) suena a amenaza cuando se detienen y la cuenta regresiva comienza. Sale el humo y las luces a los lados, disparadas hacia el infinito mientras agrandan esa sensación vertiginosa que les cierra la garganta a todos los involucrados.

¡PUM!, comienza la caída brumosa que se queda estática en la velocidad. Se mueve el cuerpo y no hay tiempo ni para asustarse en medio de los gritos aterrorizados y felices que se apagan y se encienden en las curvas más cerradas y peligrosas. Es un impulso masoquista que se ríe histérico y se atreve a formular palabras inconexas. Todos se sienten morir un poco y revivir al segundo siguiente. Nadie se ha soltado, pero no hace falta para sentir las acrobacias en la boca del estómago. No acaba nunca no se acuerdan ni del comienzo, es el presente fabuloso y alucinante que nunca se detiene. Es como si le ganaran al tiempo con la velocidad, es como si dejaran atrás un pedazo de conciencia. Gritan nuevamente y más alto cuando el cuello se retuerce hasta un lago que explota en millones de gotas que desaparecen el aire. Se han mojado, pero no sienten nada, la piel está insensible. Rápido, rápido hasta que se acaba y se va lento, lento. Se detiene. Les hormiguea la piel, el vértigo, el vació y la adrenalina que no acaba de acomodarse en el hipotálamo. Les tiembla las piernas y se tropiezan con sus propios pies cuando ya va siendo hora que se levanten.

— Hace mucho no me divertía así — Quinn tiene una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, con una arrogancia caprichosa que las obliga a hacer la cola nuevamente.

Se demoran casi toda la tarde entre bajar, subir y esperar. Se suben tres veces más y les duele el estómago cuando deciden sentarse a tomar aguan en uno de los puestos de comida rápida. Se han divertido, también, una barbaridad.

* * *

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir por lo mismo?

— No lo sé. Mira que estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. —Se rasca la mejilla.— ¿Por qué?

— Era una pregunta retórica.

— Era una respuesta sarcástica.

Ruido de mesas, resoplidos, gente que engulle.

— En realidad, Rachel, no es una pregunta retórica.

— ¿Ah no?

—No, la respuesta puede discutirse. —Sonríe.— Eres una lenta, de ahí podríamos comenzar a elucubrar.

— Y tú eres irritante. ¿Qué tal si elucubramos desde ahí?

— Esta mesa es horrible.

— La escogiste tú.

— Una mala decisión, sin duda, me pregunto si no se me estará pegando lo lenta.

— Lo que tú digas, Quinn.

* * *

— Te lo dije.

— Te creí. —Respondió Rachel evidentemente sorprendida.

Un hombre vestido de traje daba vueltas y se llevaba la mano a la frente, estaba profundamente impactado.

— ¿Y mi premio? —Exigió. Dejo el arma con la que había jugado en su lugar y puso las manos en las caderas.— No tengo toda la tarde.

— ¡Pero es imposible! —Se exasperó el hombre que miraba a Quinn y luego a la máquina y de nuevo a Quinn y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles que todo el mundo adivinaba tenía que ver con el resultado.— ¿Cómo es que una chica pudo ganar?

— Machista, una mujer puede tener la misma puntería que los hombros. —Eso y haberse entrenado con Sue Sylvester también ayudaba, en mucho.— ¿Y bien?

Bufó, se rascó, dio saltitos y la parafernalia le duró todavía un rató más. Quinn se desesperaba, no había sido tan difícil ganar cuando diariamente debía tener la misma precisión para atrapar a una porrista en el aire luego de dar varias vueltas. El hombre, el que dirigía el puesto con el cartel de colores escandalosos _Prueba tu __puntería_, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad y la mirada helada que prometía cosas peores. Le dio un oso de peluche con renuncia y Quinn lo aceptó con toda la socarronería del mundo.

— Te dije que iba a conseguir mi propio oso.

— Te dije que te creí.

— Ahora ya no necesitas creerme. —Se fue muy campante en dirección a los casilleros de esa sección del parque. Quería comparar su oso con el de Rachel.

* * *

La rueda de Chigago era menos embarazosa cuando todavía había luz. A media tarde, cuando el sol no era abrasivo, pero dejaba una bonita franja naranja en el cielo. Decidieron empezar a hacer la cola cuando las nubes todavía se coloreaban de amarillo y el cielo tenía un tranquilizador tono celeste. La cola era larga. Comenzaron a conversar, en medio de las parejas que se besaban y de las familias que se ponían ridículamente cursis, hasta que se les acabaron los temas de conversación y cada una comenzó a mirar por su lado. Quinn hacia unos troncos giratorios y Rachel hacia un tiovivo especialmente surrealistas que había prendido todas las luces.

Cuando faltaba poco ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El cielo estaba sombrío y lejano, pintado de azul marino elegantísimo que se reflejaba en las luces de colores que ocultaban las estrellas. La media luna, colgada de una punta y como si se cayera, era un prisma brillante que desdibujaba los borrones grises que eran las nubes que intentaban cubrirla. Era una noche de viento, con brisas inesperadas que alzaban algunos abrigos y que hacían temblar la piel de los más desprotegidos. Se olía el dulce, el salado, los bocados más populares y los rugidos apagados del dinosaurio que guardaba la entrada. Se oía el espectáculo de animatronics al otro lado del parque y la gente apurada y se apuraba en vano. Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara y nadie quería perderse la historia que cambiaba todos los fines de semana.

Dos luces parpadeantes, rojo y azul intercalados en los bordes de las cápsulas, tres luces parpadeantes, verde y amarillo y blando se prendían cuando querían y siempre en los vértices del pentágono que formaba la cápsula. Había tres maquinistas y una rueda de Chicago muy grande. Llegaron al principio de la fila con el humor crispado. No se miraban. El rumor de las bromas apagadas y los _tequiero_ susurrados estaba corriéndoles en las venas. En las de Quinn, sobretodo, que miraba con la barbilla alzada y la expresión llena de incredulidad asqueada. Rachel evitaba cualquier tipo de interacción, concentrada en el horizonte imposible. La pregunta era la misma, _¿en qué estaba pensando? _

— Siguen ustedes. —Les abrió la puerta sin mucha gracia y Quinn le gruño algo incomprensible.

Se subieron, se sentaron, le cerraron la puerta. Pequeño, el espacio, muy pequeño y caliente. Era peor estar una al lado de la otra que estar obligadas a mirarse, eso querían creer. Una tos fingida, un _salud _incomprensible, ojos que se encuentran y se evitan. Tienen diez y seis años y es como si tuviesen diez. Las luces se apagan cuando llegan a la parte más alta y como ninguna se atreve a asomarse por la ventana, están irremediablemente suspendidas en las brumas. Dos por cabina y _qué espanto _porque eso de la interacción nunca se les había dado muy natural. De cerca no podían mentirse.

— Entonces...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Que este lugar es infernalmente chico. —Se arregla la chaqueta.— Ya quiero que se acabe.

— Sí, yo también.

_Yo también._

— ¿No te parece... —_Que es muy tonto pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar_— que esto está tardando demasiado?

— Es un juego estúpido. Ahora lo sabes.

— No lo es.

— Lo fue, lo es y lo será. —Resopló.— Como si alguien necesitara de la cápsula para besuquearse.

_Ajá._

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeó.— Oh, no, no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Quinn se rió, sarcástica.

— ¿Crees que voy a besarte? —Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su asiento. Ahora tenía esa pose de superioridad que irritaba a todo el mundo.— No, no, lo siento. Eso no va a pasar nunca.

— Yo no dije...

— ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

Qué mejor lugar para soltar impertinencias.

— No...

— Pues no lo pienso repetir.

— Bien.

— Bien.

La rueda empezó a encontrar el ritmo y pronto se mecían en un patrón de veloz comodidad.

— Quiero un globo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Quiero que me compres un globo.

— ¿Un globo?

Lo gracioso era que no se estaba negando.

— Un globo.

—¿En serio?

— Completamente.

— ¿De qué color?

Rachel sonrió.

— Rojo, obviamente. —Dijo como si fuese, bueno, obvio. Lo cual estaba bastante bien acentuado por la mirada que decía _no seas tonta. _

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué eres tan tacaña?

— Te compraré todos los globos rojos que encontremos.

— No te alcanzará el dinero.

— ¿Qué más quieres perder?

— ¿Más? —Se irritó.— Bien, te los compraré yo a ti.

— No quiero globos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Eso, qué buena pregunta.

— Una cita en La Ile du Paris

_¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?_

Más importante.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

Bien, se que actualizo cada 48 horas pero como ayer no actualice, voy actualizar de nuevo mañana como disculpa por la demora. Debo decir que el próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Les ha gustado este? Espero sus reviews!


	11. Capitulo XI

Como he prometido, aquí esta el otro capitulo, veo que les esta gustando como va la relación y espero que les siga gustando obviamente, así que los dejo leer con tranquilidad.

* * *

PARTE XI

Era cierto, claro que sí, que le gustaba La Ile du Paris. Era un lugar muy bonito, bien diseñado, hasta romántico para ponerlo de la manera más clara. Quizá era por el nombre afranceamericano que todos se empeñaban en pronunciar, sacando provecho de como sonaba. Era el francés, sin duda, con sus luces, sus empedrados, su fuente y París. El restaurante y sus camareros muy arreglados y pretenciosos, su menú en francés complicado y las parejas que se tomaban de la mano sobre la mesa y se miraban profundamente a la luz de las velas. No conocía a nadie a quien no le pareciese bien, excelente, para tener una cita y aunque Quinn siempre había sido una chica muy singular, la vehemencia de su negativa le había parecido extraña.

Y ahora tenía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Se cruzó se brazos.— ¿Por qué tanta fijación con ese restaurante?

Tenía que reconocer que Quinn sabía mentir muy bien. Su expresión era la misma y su voz no había temblado en la duda como la primera vez que habían hablado del asunto. Así, tan segura de sí misma y con la ceja arqueada, uno casi podia olvidarse del movimiento incesante e innecesario de su pie derecho. De un lado a otro, lento pero constante y como si siguiese el ritmo de alguna melodía imaginaria.

— No creo que estés en posición de hacerme esa pregunta. —Contestó más tranquila ahora que sabía que su sospecha no era infundada.— Eres tú la que se negó tres veces cuando yo sólo lo sugerí.

— Tus sugerencias apestan y, mira tú, estamos sentadas en una de ellas.

— Es gracioso que trates de cambiar el tema porque lo único que estás logrando es confirmar todo lo que estabas negando en primer lugar.

— ¿Ahora se supone que eres franca y suspicaz? —Bufó— Tengo mis razones para no querer ir a La Ile du Paris ¿Está bien?

— ¿Cuáles son? Me gustaría saberlas, así podría dejar de insistir.

Quinn parecía muy molesta, con los labios entreabiertos y como si se arrepintiera de explicar algo muy complicado. Una, dos, tres veces titubeó con el ceño fruncido y finalmente dio un largo suspiro para darse ánimos. Eso parecía.

— No te las voy a decir, Berry, ¿Qué te crees? —Pero continuó sin esperar respuesta.— Te diré la más obvia, nada más, porque parece que tu cabezota no es capaz de procesar sutilezas. Por cierto que eso dice mucho de ti.

Ignoró los insultos solapados en beneficio del bien mayor.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Me gusta La Ile du Paris, ¿Está bien? —Carraspeó.— Y he estado ahí más de un par de veces. Lo conozco y sí, te mentí, ya deja de poner esa cara. No quiero ir contigo porque...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres tú.

Tenía que ser el punto más alto en el recorrido. El momento suspendido en el que la tierra se separaba del cielo y las luces abajo parecían reflejo de las estrellas allá arriba. El cielo azul marino y la tierra cubierta del mismo color. Así tan pacífico y alucinante mientras tenía esa incomodidad permanente de no chocar las rodillas con la persona que estaba al frente. Era una pregunta inocente, en la tierra, que se había alejado muy arriba, más allá de las nubes de la tormenta que indicaban muchas más cosas que el nerviosismo. _Por qué, por qué no La Ile du Paris._

Tanto silencio, tanta incomodidad, tanta sonrisa burlona y tantas preguntas que requerían respuesta inmediata. Ya había escuchado la misma respuesta cuando el parque les había servido para contarse cosas que normalmente no se contaban. No se lo había explicado y Rachel entendió, por fin, que eso era lo que estaba buscando desde el comienzo. Una explicación, algo que llenara de sentido ese vacío extraño en el que se sostenía toda esa supuesta relación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se arruinará, el plan se arruinará. —Dio un largo suspiro.— La última vez esperaste media hora y compraste una rosa, ¿Verdad?

Era uno de esos momentos maravillosos en los que Quinn era más honesta consigo misma y con el resto. Rachel estaba un poco emocionada, principalmente avergonzada, pero ciertamente emocionada.

— Sí, te compré una rosa.

— ¿Qué más hiciste? —Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y su sonrisa era bondadosa, como si estuviese animándola a seguir hablando.— ¿Escogiste una mesa horrible?

— Era una mesa al lado de la ventana.

— Muy bien, Rachel. Si me lo hubieses dicho antes, hubiese aceptado de inmediato. —Se burló y Rachel se encontró sonriendo.— ¿Y qué iba a pasar en esa cita?

— No lo sé.

— Querías ganarme, ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— Pues ahí lo tienes. Yo no quiero ir a La Ile du Paris para que me ganes. —Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana.— Si vamos a ir a La Ile du Paris quiero que creas que es una cita, de verdad.

— Todas nuestras citas son de verdad. —Contestó por reflejo.

— ¿De quién estás enamorada, Rachel?

Menos rápido, igual de firme, mucho más incómodo que la primera vez.

— De Finn.

Quinn no le dio tiempo al silencio, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y su perfil parecía calmado.

— Quizá deberías invitarlo a él a La Ile du Paris , estoy segura que aceptará. —Su tono se volvió más firme.— Pero eso será luego de que termine contigo, no se te vaya a ocurrir engañarme, Berry. Te mataré.

— Jamás pensaría en hacer algo semejante. — Le contestó con total solemnidad y todavía insatisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado. Quinn no parecía triste, pero estaba tan calmada que daba miedo, era tan inusual que le estuviese respondiendo. Le gustaba sí, que ya no estuviese moviendo el pie nerviosamente.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, dieron algunas vueltas más hasta que la máquina empezó a reducir la velocidad gradualmente. El ruido volvió a filtrarse por las rendijas de la puerta y no pasó mucho rato antes de que el encargado las invitara a abandonar la atracción para que otros pudiesen subirse. Quinn se bajó primero y no la miró hasta que alcanzaron el lugar de los casilleros y le avisó que iría a los servicios antes de marcharse.

_Te puedes ir, si quieres. _Parecía que lo decía en serio.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura que no estás enamorada de Fabray, Rach? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.— Hablas de ella todo el tiempo, está volviéndose bastante aburrido.

— Gracias Kurt, sé que puedo contar contigo. —Dijo de mal humor.— Y no, no estoy enamorada de Quinn.

— ¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto todo lo que te dice?

— ¡Porque estoy saliendo con ella!

— Esa es la parte que no entiendo. No te gusta, pero estás saliendo con ella y te importa lo que te dice. —Kurt arqueó una ceja.— ¿Qué rayos te ha hecho esa mujer?

— Olvídalo, Kurt.

— Hey, hey, no te molestes Rachel. —Carraspeó.— Estoy bromeando... no, en realidad no. Pero lo dejaré porque creo que me dará migraña y me niego a sufrir por cualquier causa relacionada a Fabray.

— Eres un poco dramático. —Lo acusó a propósito.

— ¿Yo?, ja, ¿Yo dramático? —Se indignó.— Discúlpame, pero la protegonista de todo el drama escolar de las últimas semanas eres tú.

— Creo que estás exagerando.

— Me has llamado única y exclusivamente para contarme que Quinn no quiere salir contigo y que por eso, _no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, _estás un poco ¿Deprimida?

— Yo jamás dije deprimida. —Contestó de inmediato.— Es simple curiosidad. Además, ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos haciendo lo que ella se le de la gana? Yo quiero salir a otros lugares.

— Pues anda. —Kurt ocultó una risita. Rachel estaba tan ensimismada en su propia negación que no se daba cuenta de lo patética que sonaba.

— Estás perdiendo el punto. —Suspiró irritada.— La idea es que Quinn quiera ir conmigo.

— ¿Sabes qué, Rachel?

— ¿Qué?

— Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta porque esta conversación está demasiado surrealista para mis estándares. Mi consejo es que dejes de pensar tanto en Quinn... y si no puedes, _por favor no lo cuentes después, _sólo tienes que estar un paso adelante de ella y es todo.

Kurt se levantó del sofá de un salto, se estiró y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro. Parecía cansado y avanzó rápido hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. La susodicha tenía una ceja arqueada mientras trataba de recordar a qué demonios se refería su mejor amigo.

— Nos vemos.

_Sólo tienes que estar un paso adelante de ella._

* * *

Era una mañana espantosa. Una mañana llena de paranoia asociada a la culpa asociada a una cita desastrosa asociada a una especie de molestia constante que casi nunca lograba expresarse. Era una mañana espantosa y ¿Desde cuándo San Valentín se celebraba en septiembre? Eso, el problema eran las fechas equivocadas.

La escuela, al parecer, estaba inundada de color rosa. Rosa, rosáceo, rosado, como en el color favorito de Lucy Quinn Fabray. Así de drástico, así de macabro, así de poco profesional y ético y un montón de barbaridades más que todavía no lograba comprender. Un día tenía una escuela y al día siguiente tenía un santuario de adoración a la coloración menos original que conocía. Ah, pero un buen trabajo, sí, seguro. _Rosáceo _en todas sus gamas, afiches por aquí, telas por allá, lazos por acullá. Ni siquiera los estaba leyendo, estaba distraída en el color y en la forma y en los sonidos y en los sabores y los olores todos asociados a esa explosión de rosado tan familiar.

Le dieron ganas de ver a Quinn.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Convocada por su propio nombre, la rubia apareció en el marco de las puertas dobles de la entrada. Parecía ultrajada, indignada, asombrada y ligeramente asqueada, todo al mismo tiempo. Había que sorprenderse con el don que tenía para expresar tantas emociones con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. _No me estoy fijando en Quinn._

Sus pies avanzaron lo que su mente todavía tardaba en decidir.

— Buenos días, Quinn.

Era gracioso. No era gracioso que Quinn la mirara con desprecio, bueno, quizá un poco y sólo si era después de haber dado un respingo monumental. Tenía la mano en el pecho y todo. Sí, era muy histriónica con sus reacciones exageradas.

— ¿Quieres dejar esa costumbre horripilante? —Arrugó el ceño.— Ponte una campana o algo. ¿Sabes que tornillo se le zafó al director Figgins esta vez?

— No tengo ni la menor idea. —Tosió.— Pensé que te gustaba el rosa.

— Mi color favorito es el azul.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Que te importa?

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

— Te noto un poco a la defensiva.

— Y yo te noto algo metiche. Ah, mira qué hora es, adiós Rachel. —Sonrió en una mueca y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Rachel la siguió.

— Resulta que tenemos clase juntas ahora.

Quinn se detuvo en seco.

— Claro que no, tú tienes clase de aritmética y luego historia hasta el almu... _oh, mierda._

_Oh._

Rachel estaba sonriendo, gran sonrisa con todos los dientes, sonrisa burlona sin dejar de ser amable, sonrisa de pura realización. Quinn, mientras tanto, estaba mordiéndose el labio y desgarrándose el alma en lo que parecía realización, cómo no, pero terriblemente-sumamente-magníficamente avergonzada.

— ¡Vete Rachel.! —Cuasi gritó, frustrada.

— ¿A mi clase de aritmética?

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

* * *

El comedor, si podía, estaba más rosado que el pasillo. Al final se había enterado, entre los chismes que siempre lograban circular a primera hora de la mañana, que tendrían un baile temático muy pronto y todo organizado por la presidenta de los estudiantes, Brittany S. Pierce. Un baile con subasta para reunir fondos para el baile de fin de año. Lo que nadie lograba descifrar era el bendito tema, Britt quería una gran sorpresa con globos rojos, ja, Irónico, claro.

A Rachel no le importaba demasiado. No demasiado, claro, pero cuando entró al comedor estuvo buscando por mucho rato un tono rojo que era originalmente de una rubia con su uniforme. El descubrimiento, epifanía, que había tenido en la mañana no había hecho más que ponerla de un excelente buen humor, Redundaba la felicidad y todo.

Ignoró los llamados de sus amigos, siempre con amabilidad por supuesto, y avanzó con su bandeja hasta la mesa que Quinn había ocupado. Estaba vacía y con rastros de que Santana la había ocupado. Lo podía decir por la bandeja con la comida terminada que estaba al lado de la bandeja de la rubia. Iba a asustarla de nuevo, no a propósito, pero recordó que Quinn no siempre aceptaba tan de buen humor sus apariciones. Se aclaró la garganta para anunciarse y esperó a que la rubia alzara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Parecía profundamente decepcionada. Se ofendió un poco.

— ¿Te importa si me siento?

Esperaba una de sus típicas respuestas cortantes.

— No, haz lo que quieras. —Soltó aburrida y regresó la atención al libro.

No estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pero Rachel (optimista Rachel) no se dio por vencida. Estaba bastante animada, en realidad.

— ¿Ya has pensado a dónde vamos a ir? —Soltó casualmente y Quinn, que había estado mordiendo su emparedado, casi se atora. Empezó a toser con fuerza, dándose aire y tragando con dificultad. Cuando terminó, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que no querías... —Suspiró.— No, olvídalo, cuando antes mejor. ¿Sabes qué? creo que será mejor cortarlo de una vez. Falta una cita y se acabó.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, mira, ya hemos tenido cuatro. Cuando comimos helado después de salir de tu casa, la otra en Spotligh Diner con la mesa espantosa, luego en el parque con la intervención de Kurt y finalmente la de la rueda. Por cierto, me debes mi globo rojo.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Son buenas noticias, Rachel! —Exclamó sarcástica— Y una cita más y se acabó. Lo del globo iba en serio.

— Se acabaron los globos para cuando bajamos. —Aclaró vagamente y absolutamente desconcertada. Sí, toda la confianza se le estaba yendo por el desagüe— ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

— No. —Contestó con simpleza y le dio un nuevo mordisco a su emparedado.— Quiero mi globo.

— ¡Eso no! —Dijo irritada. No notó que, como siempre, estaban llamando la atención de toda la comunidad.— Faltan dos citas.

— Una cita, aprende a contar.

— Dijiste que la primera no contaba, Fabray.

— Me estoy retractando, Berry.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Rachel la miró indignada. Había muchas rosas en ese lugar. Rosa, rosa, rosa y más rosa que olía como las flores y la salsa de tomate. Rosa como la risa histérica de la montaña rusa. Rosa como la chaqueta rosa que llevaba Quinn en este momento. Rosa como el pastrami, incluso. Rosa en muchos matices del rosa y con un montón de sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con el color. Rosa, incluso, como las mejillas de la rubia que la miraban desafiante.

— Tienes miedo.

_Sólo tienes que estár un paso adelante de ella._

— No.

— ¿Qué?

Quinn estaba furiosa, se notaba, estaba sentada muy derecha y con los puños pálidos de tanto apretar. Tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado, crispado por la humanidad y por la violencia, haciendo juego a los ojos avellanas tormentosos que parecían resentir un secreto que todavía nadie terminaba de descubrir. Tensa, en verdad, que parecía a punto de levantarse como un resorte y golpear el blanco más a la mano que tuviera. Rachel, así lo consideraban todos, era una chica muy loca y muy lenta, extremadamente intrépida e increíblemente entretenida de ver. A lo mejor era que Quinn también era muy entretenida de observar.

— ¿Sabes qué decía Isaac Newtoon, Quinn?

— No y no quiero saber, ¿Ya te vas?

No se iba a ir nunca. NUNCA.

— Si he hecho descubrimientos invaluables ha sido más por tener paciencia que cualquier otro talento. —Sonrió de medio lado.— Deberías aprender a ser más paciente.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Ya sé por qué estás molesta.

— No estoy molesta.

— Tenías razón.

— Siempre tengo razón. —Contestó por reflejo.

— No es necesaria una cápsula para besuquearse.

_OhpordiosOpordiosOHPORDIOS. _Kurt se atragantó con su jugo, allá lejos en una de las mesas de la esquina.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

— Esta vez me toca a mí.

Le tocaba todo. Escoger la mesa, separar La Ile du Paris y comprarle una rosa. Le tocaba, también, empezar a entender el repentino desinterés de la rubia. Le tocaba, sobre todo, entender qué estaba pasando con una seudo cita, tres citas y dos que estaban pendientes. Quinn había dicho ese día incómodo, _esta vez tienes que ser tú. _Esa vez no, era demasiado pronto, demasiado extraño. En ese momento era demasiado todo, pronto, extraño, público, impensable. Sabía que era pura anticipación y el impulso y las ganas de no perder. Estaba haciendo eso que Quinn no quería. Tratar de ganar. Ganarle todo y cómo, si Quinn decía que se había acabado y que no tenían que verse más las caras ni discutir por las mesas.

El problema era el rosa.

El rosa le recordaba todo. Le recordaba a que Quinn estaba ahí, cerca y muy tensa. Podría tocarla y correría el riesgo de perder sus extremidades, pero la advertencia no tenía la sombra de la realidad. La realidad era el silencio, los ojos verdes afilados, la mueca sarcástica y ese cabello todo desordenado que siempre estaba cubriéndole el rostro. La realidad eran los matices, el recuerdo, el consejo que todavía latía en sus sienes. La realidad se parecía mucho menos al pánico de esa noche, otra noche, y a la posibilidad de iniciar algo que todavía no entendía. No entendía nada, pero la realidad se parecía a Quinn como pocas veces, cuando podía acercársele.

Se acercó.

Se inclinó, sonrió nerviosa y deslizó la mano derecha hasta acariciar la base del cuello. Besarla con los ojos cerrados, lento y cálido, con una seguridad no confirmada. Quizá tenía que acostumbrarse a esa sensación devastadora que se le instaló en el pecho cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. No puede moverse, pero tiene que moverse. Tiene que enredar los dedos en el cabello rubio, tiene que tocarle el antebrazo con la mano libre. Tiene que inclinarse un poco más, acostumbrarse a esa mano que se apoya en su pecho y parece que la empuja pero en realidad está arrugándole la camisa con el agarre. Besarla nuevamente, separándose un momento, mirando de reojo y hundiéndose en ese abismo desesperado que se parece mucho a otros primeros besos. Labios sobre otros _estavezmetocaamí_ que prometen _tienesquesertú _cuando ni siquiera se han terminado de conocer. No se acaba, dura toda una vida y dura lo que tiene que durar un primer beso torpe no tan torpe que termina quitándoles el aire.

— Ven conmigo a La Ile du Paris

* * *

Y por eso mis amigos, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fic. ¿Les gusto? Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en dos días.


	12. Capitulo XII

Bien bien, estoy decidida a recibir regaños, peleas y toda clase de comentarios por no subir el capitulo dos días después como había dicho. Si bien, el primer día de demora fue exclusivamente culpa mia y de mi pereza, al segundo se suponía lo había subido y oh, sorpresa, lo subí pero no al fanfic en sí, así que no actualice nada creyendo que lo había hecho. Así que disculpen por eso.

* * *

PARTE XII

_No es San Valentín sin La Ile du Paris._

La Ile du Paris Tiene un pequeño patio que alberca una fuente, sencilla, ubicada en el centro mismo del espectáculo. El suelo está empedrado y hay árboles altos y frondosos que se esmeran en darle sombre a la gente que, a veces, se siente en la banca de madera (también en el centro) delante de la pileta. Es un lugar muy bonito, romántico en el sentido más soñador de la imagen, que sirve para elaborar historias. En el restaurante se intenta contar historias que entretengan a los clientes.

Había pocos restaurantes de Francia en Lima, solo dos. _Recontre Paris _era uno de ellos, esté tiene sillas en forma de corazón, la réplica de la torre Eiffel y un congelador a la mano que está siempre repleto de bebidas frías. Lo que está diciendo, en sus paredes de ladrillos rojos, es que se puede estar en París desde casa. Hay que caminar sobre piedras lustrosas y, junto al chorro constante del agua, ya se puede llegar a una interpretación del lugar más romántico del mundo sin tener que tomar aviones. Hay sodas, palitos de pan, goma de mascar, hamburguesas y meseros que hablan inglés. Es una versión menos elaborada de la fantasía, más ecdótica y como en las películas de peleas de bandas y romances de secundaria. _Como en Paris desde casa._

Pero _La Ile du Paris, _en cambio, tiene una versión distinta de la ilusión. Su propaganda es la decoración que emula la de cualquier restaurante perdido en el mundo. Se cubre de los árboles y deja que las enredaderas se trepen por sus paredes. Sus sillas son cómodas y de formas básicas, las mesas se cubren de manteles y en un momento de discreta identificación, deja que un cartel simple cuelgue fuera del establecimiento. Están las farolas, las flores en la entrada y los meseros quizá un poco remilgados que te acercan a la mesa y te dejan con el menú en francés. _Estás en París. _Es distinto, porque entonces la experiencia es la de los que viajan por el mundo. No hay familiaridad en su recibimiento, porque la idea, _ la historia, _es dejarte saber que estás entrando a un lugar contrario a todos lo que habías conocido. _París._

Muy diferentes en sí.

En la banca, justo en el centro, al lado de la fuente estaba sentada Quinn. Alta, delgada, con el cabello amarrado en una cola y una chaqueta sencilla que cubría el vestido azul, simple, que se había puesto. Parecía aburrida, jugando con sus pies y mirando las luces de las farolas que comenzaban a prenderse en tonos cálidos. Apenas comenzaba a anochecer y las sombras se deslizaban perezosas con las brisa que se apresuraba en ondear los pliegues del vestido. Tenía aretes de plata, redondos y pequeños, que brillaban discretos detrás de los mechones de cabello ondulado que se empeñaban en taparle las orejas. Parecía incómoda, con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, mientras esperaba.

— Quinn. —Escuchó que la llamaban y alzó la cabeza— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Hey Sam. —Contestó un poco más animada.— Estoy esperando.

— ¿A quién? —Se acercó en pasos ligeros y permaneció de pie, con su expresión de perpetuo desinterés.— ¿Tienes una cita?

— Parece que tengo una cita con Berry. —Bufó descreída.— He llegado temprano.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque detesto esperar.

— Seguro. —Alzó una ceja.— ¿A qué hora es tu cita?

— A las siete.

— Son las cinco. —Dijo mirando su reloj y Quinn le dirigió una mirada sabionda.— Pero eso ya lo sabías

— Llegué hace media hora, pero si se lo dices a alguien te pegaré. —Amenazó con el tono grave.— ¿Vas a la casa de Mercedes?

— Hoy no. Iba al muelle a tirar rocas, la última vez me pareció ver un hipocampo de oro.

— ¿Y qué le vas a pedir?

— Es un hipocampo, Quinn, no un pez.

— Sí, seguro. —Sonrió sarcástica. A veces no le entendía a Sam pero le seguía la corriente.— ¿Sería demasiado si me dejas acompañarte?

— ¿Demasiado qué, exactamente?

— Patético.

— Eres tú la que está esperando.

— ¿Y dónde exactamente leíste de los hipocampos? —Preguntó levantándose en un salto y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.— Si fuese de oro estaría bien enterrado en el fondo del océano.

— Lo leí en un libro. —Respondió con simpleza.— Por eso es que estoy tirando las rocas, es de oro sólo cuando se duerme.

— Eres un loco Sam.

— Y tu tienes pésimo carácter.

— Lo sé.

— No parece.

Quinn sonrió, divertida. Sam siguió caminando como si nada, el reflejo del sol en las gafas que llevaba ocultaba la diversión en sus ojos.

* * *

— Britt, me preguntaba si había alguna razón para que el tema fuese el rosa. —Santana estaba sentada en el piso, repasando en una libreta la lista de pendientes que tenían que terminar para el fin de semana.— Nunca te he visto especialmente interesada en ese color.

— Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a alguien. —Contestó con una sonrisa inocente.— Además, el rosa es un color bonito, estoy mostrándole a la gente que se puede utilizar ese color para una fiesta, no solo el rojo.

— Seguro. —Contestó distraída.— Pero también hay rojo.

— Sí, pero poquito. —Corrigió de inmediato, arrugando el ceño apenas— ¿Te gusta como esta quedando todo?

— Sí, me gusta. —Contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa.— ¿Cuántas mesas se necesitarán?

— Gracias. —Dijo dando un pequeño brinco.— Sólo para los de último año. Seis redondas, de ocho personas y tres grandes para los lados. ¡Ah! y los manteles.

— Deberíamos estar ensayando la canción para mañana — Recordó Santana y dio un suspiro.— ¿Tu vestido será rojo?

— Sí. —sonrió.— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Para saber de que color llevo el mío.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi vestido?

— Que ya es hora de que te diga la verdad. —Santana se levantó de la cama, decidida.— Hay algo que te tengo que decir hace mucho, Britt.

La rubia se quedo quieta un momento, con la expectativa y la emoción que intentaba disimular, y lo hacía bien.— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me gustas... Mucho, y como algo más que una amiga.

Meses, años, casi todo el colegio había esperado Brittany para escuchar esas palabras salidas de Santana. Quería saltar, gritar, llorar, todo a la misma vez. Había soñado este momento, un poco mas romántico claro está pero no importaba, por fin había sido, la espera había valido la pena.

— ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere que me lo dijeras?

— ¿Qué? —Santana estaba aturdida?— ¿Te gusto? Pero pensé que...

— Sabía que aún no estabas lista para aceptar que eras lesbiana San —Le explicó rápidamente, acercándose a la latina y quedar cara a cara con ella.— No solo me gustas, te quiero.

Un beso, ¡Bendito sean sus labios! Otro beso y ya las palabras estaban de más, iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

El vestido azul de Quinn tenía pliegues de gasa que se levantaban peligrosamente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en los muslos. Susurraba con el viento de la costa y estaba un poco salpicado de arena porque habían bajado hasta la orilla (sin zapatos) para recoger las piedras y tirarlas hasta el fondo del océano. La chaqueta de Quinn, también, se movía en la violencia del impulso. Más tiesa que la gasa, pero imitando el mismo susurro y agregando un golpeteo breve cuando los botones se encontraban. Parecían manchas sobre manchas, difusas con el movimiento y las risas nerviosas, muertas del frío, que llamaban a una criatura mitológica.

Más adelante, con los pies enterrados en los restos de la marea, Sam se mojaba los bordes del pantalón doblado y silbaba un ritmo distinto del mar. Tenía piedras filosas y pedazos de conchas que estaban llenas de arena oscura y húmeda. Los labios le picaban y las gotas de agua en sus anteojos le impedían ver con total claridad. Parecía distraído, jugando con las piedras en sus manos mientras sonreía en una mueca peculiar. Había dicho, antes de acercarse a las olas, que el mar siempre le había gustado.

Quinn retrocedió varios pasos cuando notó que la marea estaba subiendo. Se agachó y su mano derecha empezó a dibujar en la arena. Escuchaba la voz de Sam de rato en rato, pero como estaba segura que no estaba hablando con ella sino (más bien) hablando en voz alta, prefirió ignorarlo. Felizmente no se había puesto nada demasiado sofisticado, pensó sarcástica, cuando notó que sus zapatos estaban desdichadamente arruinados. Parecía incómoda, mientras miraba las formas extrañas que sus dedos formaban en la superficie húmeda. Perdida en su propio desasosiego, dio un respingo apurado cuando Sam retrocedió decidido y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros.— Tienes algas en los pies.

— Ya lo sé. —Se rascó la nariz.— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Quinn frunció el ceño.

— Porque se me da la gana.

— Seguro. —Sonrió sarcástico y agitó los pies para que las algas terminaran de caer.— Es mejor esconderse aquí, ¿Verdad? pensé que estabas aburrida, no que estabas huyendo.

— ¿Y tú? —Replicó molesta.— ¿Por qué estás buscando un hipocampo cuando deberías estar en otros lugares?

— Yo no tengo una cita. —Contestó con negra serenidad, se le había borrado la sonrisa.— Ya deben ser las siete.

— Ni siquiera está oscuro.

— Es verano, ¿Qué esperabas? —Dijo condescendiente y tosió cuando el viento levantó la arena.

— No esperaba nada. —Dio un largo suspiro que sonaba a pura resignación.— ¿Debería ir?

La pregunta no era para Sam, así que se quedaron en silencio, con el rostro lleno de arena.

* * *

Rachel tenía motivos para sentirse preocupada. Eran las siete y la situación era desagradablemente familiar. No que La Ile du Paris fuese un lugar espantoso o que esperar fuese una actividad insoportable. De alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a esperar, más todavía, a esperar a Quinn, era como una rutina de la que recién podía darse cuenta. No que le molestara, especialmente, pero la última vez que estuvo en el miso lugar (esperándola) las cosas no había salido exactamente como las había planeado. Y de nuevo, no era que tuviese nada planeado.

_Si querida, ya se fue, estaba muy arreglada. ¿Se iba a encontrar contigo? _

Debería ser patético, sostener la esperanza en una afirmación tan vaga, pero Rachel era optimista de voluntad sólida. Si Quinn iba, en palabras de su madre, muy arreglada seguro no sería para plantarla (Como la última vez). Se encontró pensando en las posibilidades de esta frase, _muy arreglada, _y casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al punto de reunión. Buscó ansiosa y, para su mala suerte, sólo se encontró a la mujer que vendía flores y otras varias parejas que habían llegado juntas. Supuso que no quedaba más remedio que esperar.

Esperó en silencio, sentada en la banca, mirando con algo que tuvo que reconocer como envidia, los encuentros de otros como ella. Quiso mirar su reloj, pero refrenó sus impulsos en una lógica elaborada que trató no fuese tan sumamente desesperada como parecía. Tenía dos posibilidades delante de ella. Si Quinn no venía poco importaba si se daba cuenta antes o después, entonces, ¿Qué necesidad había de torturarse de manera tan calibrada? Y si venía, bueno, ¿Habría reproche en el mundo que borrara el cinismo de Lucy Quinn Fabray?

Se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sí misma y el ambiente se volvió menos opresivo.

A las siete y quince, aunque Rachel no lo sabía, Quinn apareció en el lugar. Caminando lentamente y como si le pasara el cuerpo, esquivó a varias personas y se detuvo a unos metros del lugar en donde Rachel estaba sentada.

— Estás aquí —Dijo entre sorprendida y maravillada. Quinn sonrió, sarcástica, y el recuerdo de la última vez que haía estado ahí se volvió pesado.

— Así parece. —Respondió desapasionada.— Aunque estuve tentada a lo contrario.

— Seguro. —Dijo Rachel con más amargura de que la había pensado que sentía.— Me alegra que hayas tenido un brote de amabilidad.

Ambas parpadearon, confundidas.

— Yo... —Quinn dudó un momento, carraspeó para encontrar tiempo y continuó.— No fui yo, si Sam no se hubiese desnudado probablemente no estaría aquí.

_¿Qué? _

Rachel alzó una ceja y Quinn se sonrojó en el eco de sus palabras. No había salido como lo había planeado.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme? —Presionó, impaciente y de mal humor.

— Creo que mejor no. —Replicó mortificada.— No quiero volver a la imagen, Rachel.

— ¿Y debería quedarme yo con ella? —Se cruzó de brazos.— Sabes, eres un poco hipócrita.

— ¿Perdón? —Quinn soltó una carcajada que prometía convertirse en arma letal.— ¿Ya vamos a empezar con los insultos?

— No es un insulto, es un hecho. —Respondió de mala manera.— Es hipócrita que hayas dicho —Rachel cambió drásticamente el tono de su voz en un vano aunque respetable intento de burla.— _Si vamos a salir, más te vale no engañarme o conocerás las nuevas dimensiones del infierno. _

— Yo no... ¿qué?, ¿Cómo puedes...? ¿De eso sí te acuerdas? —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Entonces, ¿Me estabas engañando?

— ¿QUÉ? —Chilló.— ¿Quién? ag, ¿De dónde? ¡NO! —Estaba respirando con dificultad, mortalmente indignada, no podía articular con gracia.— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Eres tú la que ha mencionada a Sam desnudo.

— ¡No era literal! —Alzó los brazos exasperada.— Eres una tonta, Rachel. Estaba en la playa con él y me dijo que me fuera porque quería nadar. No me fui tan rápido como él quería y comenzó a desvestirse... ¡No lo vi desnudo-desnudo!

Quinn parecía mortificada mientras que Rachel (aunque ligeramente divertida) la miraba con sospecha.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Qué te importa. —Soltó de mal humor.— Mira, vine a decirte que esto está arruinado desde el principio y...

— Por supuesto que está arruinado. —La cortó.— Y estás aquí, hablando de Sam desvistiéndose y eso, pero estás aquí.

— Lo haces sonar muy mal. No es que Sam se estuviese desvistiendo para mi, en serio.

— No puedo creer que estés intentado cambiar de tema hablando de Sam.

Hubo un momento de tensión y finalmente Quinn se encogió de hombros, sin admitirlo totalmente y sonando increíblemente segura cuando empezó a hablar.

— Bueno, está bien, hagamos un trato.

— ¿Otro?

— Sí. —Dijo de mal talante.— Tengamos esta cita y demos por terminado el asunto, ¿Qué te parece? A partir de mañana volvemos a lo original, yo por mi lado hago dibujos molestándote y tú por el tuyo, ya sabes, haciendo lo que haces.

— ¿Por qué?

Quinn alzó una ceja.

— Porque esto se está volviendo aburrido y porque de verdad creo que no necesitamos la quinta cita, en serio. Está arruinando mi reputación.

Rachel sonrió, parecía interesada.

— Sí, está bien. Que esta sea la última.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y su humor pareció mejorar notablemente.

— Encantada de hacer negocios contigo, Berry. —Extendió a mano significativamente y cuando Rachel retornó el gesto, le dio un apretón bastante entusiasta.— Ahora acabemos con este fraude lo más rápido que se pueda, hoy tengo que hablar de algo importante con Santana.

* * *

Sólo cuando entraron al restaurante

y el camarero les pidió que esperaran un momento mientras terminaban de limpiar la mesa en la que iban a sentarse, Rachel se permitió fijarse en Quinn. Lo primero que notó, es que era muy probable que la absurda historia con Sam tuviese bastante más sentido de lo que había parecido en un principio. Aunque bastante _arreglada _como había dicho la señora Fabray, en un vestido azul inusual a ella, podía verse todavía los restos finos y persistentes de la arena. Sus sandalias parecían húmedas y su cabelllo se veía ferozmente ondulado, casi enredado en la cola que había decidido hacerse. Recordó algunas otras veces en las que había visto a Quinn vestida elegante y le pareció que el contraste no era nada desagradable. De hecho, se veía bastante bien en el desorden.

El camarero los llevó hasta su mesa. Una vez acomodadas, un silencio introductorio y evidentemente tenso se instaló mientras cada una fingía concentración en la carta. Quinn, sobretodo, parecía bastante interesada en los nombres de todos los platos. No levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando el _Garçon _les enlistó los especiales de la noche y tradujo, no sin altanería, los nombres más complicados.

Mientras Rachel intentaba descifrar qué rayos significaba _Emincé de veau _Quinn se aclaró la garganta y dejó su carta, abierta, sobre la mesa y le pidió al camarero que se agachara un poco.

— ¿Cuáles de estos no tienen tripas, caracoles u orejas de cerdo?

Rachel contuvo una carcajada porque notó que Quinn hablaba en serio. Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

— Eh, _mademoiselle, _si me permite recomendarle el _Filet de bar poêlé. _—Exageró su acento.— Viene con espárragos y _vinaigrette de radis roses._

Rachel pensó que estaba siendo condescendiente a propósito, citando todo el francés cuando les entendía perfectamente. Pensó intervenir, pero Quinn se le adelantó.

— ¿Lo puedes traer con champiñones? —Preguntó altanera.— Y sin los rábanos.

— _Comme vous voulez, mademoiselle._

—_Merci. _—Contestó sarcástica y haciendo una "r" muy inglesa.

Rachel miraba el intercambio entretenido, no tenía la menor idea de lo que habían dicho, pero siempre era divertido ver a Quinn discutir con alguien más, aunque fuese en francés. Un silencio pronunciado la despertó a los pormenores de su propia situación. El camarero parecía bastante contrariado y le estaba lanzando una mirada de disimulada altivez. No estaba tan dispuesto como antes y Quinn tuvo que ayudarla a escoger.

— ¿Carne o pescado? —Le dijo con inesperada amabilidad.

— ¿Pescado?, ¿A esta hora? —Respondió sin darse cuenta.

— Yo he pedido pescado, listilla. —Comentó sin inmutarse.— ¿Y bien?

— Soy vegetariana. —Revisó las páginas del menú nuevamente, como si su situación hubiese cambiado. Quinn soltó una risita y le hizo una seña para que dejara la carta a un lado.

— ¿Qué tal te suena comer una ensalada de calabacines con piñones? —Continuó rápidamente.— Lo he probado algunas veces y la hacen bastante bien. Te gustará.

— Está bien, entonces eso. —Pidió dirigiéndose a su estoico mesero.

— _Pardon?_

— _Salade de courgettes aux pignons, Henri. _—Cortó Quinn y se cruzó de brazos.— Y trae las verduras con buen aceite de oliva, por favor.

— _Oui, mademoiselle. _—Hizo una pequeña venia y se marchó con prisa.

— _Gracias. _—Dijo Rachel con simpleza.— Tu francés ha mejorado bastante.

— Cuando tomas clases, suele pasar. —Bromeó y enseguida frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes que ha mejorado?

— Me acordé que una vez cantantes en ese idioma. —Dijo ante el recuerdo.

— Ah, esa vez. Tú, sin embargo, deberías tomar las lecciones.

— ¿Te parece?

— Has insistido tanto en La Ile du Paris, por lo menos deberías saber qué significa el nombre. —Sonrió condescendiente.— No te haría mal leer la carta por ti misma, tampoco.

— No vine a La Ile du Paris por eso

— No me digas.

— Vine por ti.

Quinn alzó las cejas sorprendida, se le borró la censura del rostro y, en cambio, parecía súbitamente avergonzada. Sacó los brazos de la mesa y apoyó las manos en su regazo, miró a los costados, como si esperase que alguien las interrumpiera. Aguardó en vano porque nadie vino y todavía quedaba en tono incierto de la afirmación.

— No sé por qué, yo no quería. —Susurró rápido.— ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

— Conversar... y comer, eventualmente.

— Preferiría sólo comer, gracias.

— Esto de las citas fue tu idea.

— Mi idea tenía un propósito. —Contestó de inmediato— Verás, Rachel tú me gustas un poco. Quizá porque eres amable y no hay muchas personas que sean amables conmigo después de las bromas. Está Santana, por ejemplo, con ella es con la que más me comprendo en muchas cosas, por eso es mi amiga.

— Eres amiga de Santana —Repitió como si constatara de algo.— Y te gusto yo. Tienes problemas, Fabray.

— Lo sé. —Rodó los ojos.— Mi punto es... El objetivo de las citas no es que me gustes más, sino que me gustes menos. Ya sabes, que bajes al nivel de Blaine y Kurt.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces... Ya no me gustas y por eso esta cita es totalmente innecesaria.

— Pues yo creo que no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque creo que estás mintiendo. —Quinn bufó, descreída, pero ella continuó.— Y porque, la verdad Quinn, a mí también me gustas.

Entonces llegaron los platos.

* * *

Era diferente en varias maneras. En el atuendo poco usual, con el camarero nuevo y, esto sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que estaban en una cita en la que se sabía que se gustaban. Añadía un poco más al nerviosismo, más silencio y concentración, algo de vergüenza y una sensación adormecida de exaltación.

— No te creo. —Dijo Quinn, de pronto.

— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

— Quizá —Respondió sin mirarla.— Quizá todavía no sé si me has mentido. Podrías estar mintiéndome ahora. No te creo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, Rachel. —Dijo exasperada.— ¿Cómo esperas que te crea cuando hace una semana me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Finn?

Rachel no contestó y Quinn arrugó el ceño.

— Ahí lo tienes, no pienso dejar que me gustes más de lo que ya me gustas cuando sé que te gusta Finn ¿Entiendes? —Soltó de mal humor.— Especialmente cuando me estaba yendo tan bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Quinn la miró con pena, dio un largo y exasperado suspiro antes de continuar.

— Te has dado cuenta que a veces cuando crees que alguien te gusta de lejos descubres que no es quien pensabas que era cuando te acercas. Tú pensabas que te gustaba alguien pero después lo conoces mejor y no existe nada en común.

Había un ligero tono sarcástico mientras lo decía, seguro para molestarla. Lo estaba logrando, de una manera inusual, porque Rachel no podía hacer nada si era cierto que sus interacciones no conducían a nada. Si sólo estaban peleando, en lugar de divertirse, si su expresión cargaba tristeza y desgana y si estaba tan decidida a detestarla. Por suerte para Rachel, el eco de las palabras hizo clic en su cerebro y todo pareció cobrar sentido en un breve momento de epifanía.

— Sabes, creo que tienes razón. —Quinn la miró resignada, pero tranquila, en esa forma inusual con la que se comportaba últimamente.— El mejor regalo puede llegar de modo inesperado.

Lo confirmó cuando Quinn abrió los ojos horrorizada y soltó un tenedor en el plato.

— Creíste que no me daría cuenta. Qué arrogante, Fabray. Te dije que ese fue el mejor San Valentín que había tenido.

* * *

En definitiva, subiré el próximo capitulo mañana apenas pueda. ¿Cómo les pareció este capitulo? ¿Esperan una sorpresa? Los leo y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.


	13. Capitulo XIII

¿Saben? Estuve leyendo el primer y segundo capitulo de este fanfic y me dio pena, en serio. Me repetí varias veces porque no lo corregí antes de volverlo a subir y me acordé que me dio demasiada pereza como para hacerlo. No sé como pudieron seguir leyendo después de ese desastre, algún día en el futuro, tal vez, lo vuelva a corregir y volverlo a subir mejor, por ahora, les dejo este capitulo como lo he prometido.

* * *

PARTE XIII

Así que ahora estaban juntas. Rachel y Quinn en una mesa con velas, con un mantel elegante, con comida sofisticada y con una revelación un tanto incómoda. _Me gustas. _No como las amigas. _Me gustas, _como las que se besan, se abrazan, como las que se tocan con malas y mejores intenciones, con la mano en la cintura y con la adolescencia hormigueando en la piel. Seguro, porque era romántico, raro, inesperado y lleno de sentimientos que alborotaban hasta a los más viejas. Pero ellas no eran viejas, ni sabias, ni maduras. Eran dos adolescentes que cenaban bajo la luz tenue y con la promesa de una rosa y una despedida en el pórtico. Estaba, además, la conciencia del secreto y la revelación de una verdad trágica que quería alargar el momento de la tortura. Para ella, para las dos, en ese silencio especulativo que armaba diálogos y diálogos llenos de pasión desbordada. La pasión podía ser eso, el silencio de dos miradas que se encontraban en un restaurante elegante y se recorrían, intensas, en una lucha de voluntades. Se quemaba a la pólvora en chispas de beligerancia deliberada, como si se gritaran, como si avanzaran para ganarse la voluntad del otro. Para ganar, sobretodo, porque Quinn y Rachel competían siempre en la vehemencia de sus emociones.

— Ese día de San Valentín cuando me cuidaste después de que me rechazaste, me dijiste que me querías... Y luego me llegaron unas cartas diciéndome que era la persona demasiado especial y me merecía alguien mejor. ¿Eres esa persona que me mando esas cartas, Quinn.? —Continuó en voz alta, para sí misma, mientras su expresión se suavizaba en el recuerdo. Quinn parecía tan tímida, frente a ella, con la sorpresa peleando con la irritación.

— Lo... Lo soy. —Concedió lacónica en un suspiro que ocultaba la desesperación.— Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

— Dijiste que... —No entendía todo el nerviosismo que se apoderó, de pronto, de su cuerpo.— Dijiste que yo realmente te gustaba y querías saber si tú también me gustabas.

— Sí y te fuiste a buscar a Jesse en ese entonces creyendo que era el quien te mandaba las cartas. —Respondió molesta, interrumpiéndola.— Quería saber... Rachel, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué más quieres saber? No puedes ser tan estúpido. —Suspiró frustrada.— A mí no me gustas, ¿Está bien? no me _gustas_, ni siquiera te quiero. Rachel, te escribía poemas. ¡Poemas! ¿Entiendes? La poesía es la rosa en el alma de los seres humanos, es lo más sublime y tú estás ahí, en el centro de todo. ¿Crees que es un simple y estúpido me gustas? Eres tan lenta y tan desconsiderada y eres una metiche y te odio, no sabes cómo te odio, pero no puedo odiarte porque al final del día estaré sola en mi cuarto y sólo pensaré en esta ridícula cita y en que te diste cuenta que era la que te mandaba esas estúpidas cartas de amor y que sólo te llevo meses. —Sonrió con tristeza.— Más de un año, Rachel. No tengo nada de paciencia y ha sido más de un año en los que he estado esperando que me invites a La Ile du Paris y a ti todavía te gusta Finn. Te amo. Ahora mi pregunta es otra. Yo realmente te amo y quiero saber si tú también me amas.

Totalmente nerviosa, con los labios apretados y mirando fijamente a Rachel a pesar de sí misma. Se notaba. Le brillaban los ojos en una expresión que Rachel nunca había visto en nadie. Sabía que Quinn era extraña. Había que acercarse con cuidado y leer las sutilezas debajo de la risa. Había que tener paciencia. Estaba acostumbrada a tener paciencia y buscar a la Quinn que se escondía de perfil luego de exagerar las odas de odio que declamaban en voz alta. La que inventaba excusas, la que gritaba para verse invulnerable. Aún ahora, con las manos jugando sobre la mesa, con la expresión expectantes y el aspecto descompuesto, Quinn seguía obedeciendo esa férrea resolución de no quebrarse.

Era colosal. Enorme. Era como pararse frente a un abismo. Se sentía pequeña. Con el recuerdo y con lo que, reconoció con sorpresa, era su propia confusión. Quinn le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que conocía y lo que iba conociendo con el tiempo. La rabia, el mal humor, el sarcasmo que escondía otras cosas. Quinn nunca iba a ser gentil. Nunca como ella como con los demás, que si eran agradables y sencilla, con la que se podía sentir cómodas. Quinn era sarcástica en un tipo de humor que sería mejor que nadie tuviera. Quinn, también, se ponía vestidos y decía que la amaba. Así, tan franca que no se parecía en nada a ella misma.

— Yo... —Habló cuando encontró la voz y el silencio, nuevamente, fue más expresivo. Quinn arrugó el ceño y la franqueza quedó olvidada. Estaba molesta.

— Está bien. —Dijo con la voz estrangulada.— Ya sabía.

Por un momento parece que no ha pasado nada. Quinn parpadea y su mano se mueve hasta alcanzar la cucharilla que todavía tiene un pedazo de torta de chocolate en un extremo. Se alza y se detiene en el aire, a medio camino. Rachel todavía no ha dicho nada, pero su mano también se ha movido hasta su propia cuchara que se sostiene en un helado a medio derretir. Suena una campanilla ligera que llama la atención de todo el mundo y de la cocina salen varios mozos encopetados con una sencilla tarta de cumpleaños. Se arma de pronto, los murmullos alborotados, la celebración. Suena violines y se prenden velas innecesarias. Hay una mujer vestido rojo que sonríe como si fuese el día más feliz de su vida y un hombre al frente que mueve su mano sobre la mesa y le susurra cosas que nadie entiende. El momento acaba muy pronto, en medio de la música.

— Me tengo que ir.

Quinn se levanta sin hacer ruido, deja su servilleta en la mesa y dejo su chaqueta en el respaldar de la silla sin darse cuenta. Pasa todo muy rápido, en una pausa de la melodía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rachel todavía se demora un poco en comprender. Quinn se va y no hay ningún impulso irracional que le mueva los pies. Los violines se apagan y la pareja se abraza. Todo vuelve a ser igual, cada quien a lo suyo. Todavía tiene la cuchara en la mano. Ahora es la chaqueta de Quinn la que la acompaña en el otro extremo de la mesa.

La chaqueta rosa.

* * *

Felizmente era una noche calurosa. Caminar sin chaqueta en la noche, a pesar del ejercicio, daba más frío. Daba frío porque en algún momento tendría que detenerse, Quinn, y se daría cuenta que andaba sin chaqueta y que, de hacer frío, el viento le congelaría la transpiración. Gracias a las estrellas, muchas gracias, era una noche calurosa como las de verano sin ser verano, casualmente. Quinn podía andar con el vestido azul de gasa, las sandalias y el cabello despeinado y nadie diría que acababa de salir de un restaurante muy elegante. La verían pasar, caminando rápido, y dirían que era como las otras chicas en Lima, que salía a pasear y que, al parecer, se dirigía al parque, un poco tarde para pasear en el parque, pero Quinn ya se habría perdido entre otra gente y la novedad se habría desvanecido en el aire.

Quinn caminaba rápido y fuerte, en un ritmo alborotado que parecía a propósito, alzando polvo con las suelas mientras avanzaba, todo el que la miraba lo suponía, en dirección al parque. Llegó a la entrada, pasó los puestos de comida al paso y se detuvo junto a una farola que tenía una banca pintada de blanco. No había botes de basura cerca y las parejas que quedaban parecían más interesadas en pasear que en sentarse. Era un lugar muy extraño para sentarse y, sin embargo, Quinn se sentó y se acomodó como mejor pudo, sin darse cuenta que todavía no tenía su chaqueta. Su mirada, ni bien se sentó, se perdió en las copas de los árboles. No se veía casi nada, pero su insistencia era tan poderosa que no faltó quien siguió su curso (de reojo, claro) preguntándose si no se estaría perdiendo de algo interesante.

Algo interesante tendría que estar pasando, porque Quinn no le estaba prestando atención a nada y ese día, en particular, era noche de amigas.

Se estaría dando cuenta, seguramente, que a veces los libretos y las historias no encuentran la manera de realizarse. Y es que en la vida, en esa banca extraña en un parque con gente que se enamoraba, no había ni música, ni amigos convenientemente enterados, ni encuentros predestinados. En la vida estaban las noches calurosas, el cielo, los árboles y el ruido orquestado de los que tenían mejor o peor suerte. En esa banca solitaria, Quinn se estaría dando cuenta, el amor puede no encontrarse respuesta y las lágrimas no tendrían que ser, necesariamente, la expresión de la resignación. Quinn, por eso, no lloraba, ni arrugaba la frente, ni apretaba los puños. Dejaba que la noche pasara con el viento cálido y con una reflexión que se distraería en las sombras de la naturaleza.

Quinn suspiró, pero nadie la escuchó.

* * *

Se había terminado, por fin. No podía señalarlo con precisión, pero había sido un momento culminante y de esos que recordaría _paratodalavida._ No era una anécdota feliz, ver a Quinn levantarse súbitamente y alejarse en medio de una canción de cumpleaños, pero recordaría de los detalles como si lo fuera. Ahora mismo, en un brazo izquierdo, tenía la chaqueta olvidada y el recuerdo que se iba evaporando en la realización de los eventos. En la conclusión, mejor dicho, a la que estaba llegando. No se acordaba muy bien de su propio final, pensando todavía si debía seguirla o no, pero llegó a un final cuando sus pies alcanzaron la acera y no encontró a la señora que siempre se paseaba vendiendo rosas.

Probablemente era lo mejor, no haber respondido a la pregunta con una mentira. Decirle de pronto _yo también te amo_ no sonaba correcto. No se sentía bien. Quinn la estaba mirando con la firmeza de sus emociones y con esa fuerza abrumadora que arrastraba a su paso. En ese momento Quinn no era la líder de las porristas, ni la chica que la molestaba, era Quinn con otro tipo de emociones y una declaración que apenas alcanzaba a la suya. Todo parecía más serio e importante, más inalcanzable y demasiado. Demasiado precisamente. Por eso no podía alcanzarla. Por eso no pudo pararse y seguirla y detenerla para comprobar que no estuviese llorando. Aún si lo hubiese hecho, Quinn seguiría ganándole, con sus sentimientos, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos avellanas. Le ganaría con los meses de experiencia y su impaciencia, con sus preguntas impertinentes y esa voluntad que lo quería todo. Quinn había conquistado el mundo y Rachel se había quedado sentada sintiéndose estúpida con la pequeñez de sus emociones.

Todavía quedaba un largo camino hasta su puerta y se había detenido en varias ocasiones, debatiéndose en preocupaciones inútiles y preguntas que no tenía sentido, pensando si no habría sido mejor dejar la chaqueta. Había sido una situación bastante ridícula, desde el principio, pero se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente. Y quizá podría culpar al soberano mal humor Fabray, pero no había nadie a quién culpar más que a sí misma. ¿Y qué si Quinn le había mentido al comienzo? ¿y qué si no podía pensar en otra cosa? ¿y por qué no podía simplemente dejar de sentirse tan miserable?

_Está bien. Ya sabía._

Parecía una posibilidad alucinante, hiperbólica, que Quinn Fabray fuese capaz de saber tantas cosas. Sabría de su respuesta, de su imposibilidad en corresponder, de ese dolor agudo que picaba en lo hondo cuando el rechazo se hacía evidente. Rachel también sabía. Estaban todas esas veces en las que Quinn se había burlado del rechazo y Rachel también podría haberse burlado, pero todavía dolía. _Ya sabía._ Y era gracioso, porque Quinn estaba orgullosa de su cinismo, pero nunca había sido más honesta. _Está bien _y podía simpatizar con su tono apretado y su aparente tranquilidad, podía simpatizar con su mirada esquina y ese breve momento en el que parecía, de verdad, estar bien. No estaba bien, seguro, pero no quería reconocer la ansiedad arrogante que le había obligado a recoger la chaqueta. Quinn le correspondía, más y mucho más, y la emoción parecía no querer marcharse.

* * *

Quinn Fabray había decidido ir a visitar a sus amigas, se había acordado que había quedado con Santana de encontrarse después de la cita, según ella, iba hacer algo muy importante hoy y quería que fuera Quinn la primera que supiera lo que había pasado. Pero al llegar a la casa de la latina su madre le había dicho que Santana aún seguía en la casa de Brittany y un recuerdo se le paso a la rubia, lo que hizo que sonriera ligeramente, al menos sus mejores amigas estarían bien, eran demasiado obvias que se gustaban, todo el mundo lo sabía, aunque parecía que solo era Santana la que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Si no había vuelto a casa todavía, de seguro las cosas con Britt había salido más que bien, ya luego hablarían.

_Oh bueno. _Soltó entre dientes y se pasó una mano sobre la nuca, frotándola. Indecisa, empezó a caminar nuevamente y se encontró siguiendo la dirección que la rutina había grabado en su inconsciente. Llegó a la esquina por la que siempre doblaba para llegar a su casa y arrugó el ceño. Pateó una piedra que encontró en el camino y cruzó los brazos en defensiva resignación cuando una corriente de viento especialmente fuerte le alzó el vestido hasta los muslos.

La luz de su pórtico estaba encendida y en el escalón más bajo estaba Rachel, con la chaqueta descansando sobre una de sus rodillas.

Quinn se detuvo en seco y arrugó el ceño. La sorpresa estaba menguada por la irritación, pero igual no se atrevió a dar un paso más y carraspeó con bastante intención antes de hablar. Rachel levantó la mirada, levemente sorprendida ella también, e hizo el ademán de alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Soltó en un tono que prometía huracanes y resacas. Rachel se puso de pie, la chaqueta en una mano, y obedeció a la advertencia.

— La olvidaste en el restaurante. —Respondió con incertidumbre, parecía que quería demostrar su frase.

— Déjala y márchate —Ordenó impaciente y su tono se volvió irónico.— Gracias.

— Quería hablar contigo. —Soltó de pronto, aparentemente calmada y sin prestar atención a las intenciones de la rubia.— Por favor.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Arqueó una ceja.— Yo ya te dije todo lo que podía decirte.

— Eso puede ser cierto. —Concedió en un leve asentamiento que no hizo más que enfurecerla más.— Pero yo no. Me has hecho una pregunta que no he podido contestar, Quinn.

— Contéstala, entonces, pero no esperes que la vuelva a repetir. —Se burló haciendo un ademán de cortesía con la mano. Su mirada, sin embargo, cargaba la solemnidad de su disgusto.

— Yo no te amo, Quinn. —Dijo suavemente, pero sonó con claridad en el silencio que había propiciado.

Quinn retrocedió un paso, mínimo, casi involuntario.

— Ya lo sé. —Respondió en un susurro y luego, con más firmeza.— Te dije que ya lo sabía.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has preguntado?

— Para que me dejaras en paz —Mintió y su voz sonaba estrangulada.— Pero debí saberlo, una metiche será siempre una metiche. ¿Ya terminamos?

— Quinn... —Llamó frustrada y dio un paso adelante.— Yo no quiero... ¿Por qué quieres...? Entiéndeme, tampoco amo a Finn.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó indignada y avanzó todo lo que había querido avanzar desde el inicio.— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Mi confesión terminó por freírte el cerebro? ¿A mí qué me puede importar Finn, estúpida?

A pesar de sí misma, Rachel sonrió. Sin rastros de burla, una breve sonrisa de alivio que Quinn malinterpretó de inmediato. Le arrancó la chaqueta en un movimiento rápido y pasó por su lado pisando con fuerza. Rachel reaccionó en el segundo que quedaba para que la rubia desapareciera por la puerta de su casa.

— Espera, no me has entendido. No te vayas, Quinn. —Explicó apresurada.— Creo que el principal problema entre nosotras es que no hablamos.

Quinn dio un respingo. Rachel adivinó que fue provocado por la mención de _nosotras._

— ¿De qué problema se supone que estás hablando? —Le contestó con intención, siempre en su lugar, sólo le permitiría la vista de su perfil— No hay ningún problema, Rachel. Había un problema, pero ya aclaramos las circunstancias. No tengo intención de quedarme a hablar de mis sentimientos, por más que hayas descubierto alguna clase de extraño interés en ellos.

— No es un interés extraño ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan clínica? —Se exasperó.— Quinn, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero no eres la única con una confesión esta noche. Me gustas.

Quinn se deshizo de su agarre en un sacudón poderoso que las sorprendió a las dos.

— ¿Estás loca? —Le preguntó horrorizada y, esta vez sí, mirándola directamente.— Vete antes de que te golpee

— Asumiré el riesgo. ¿Puedes sentarte y conversar conmigo?

— No.

— Quinn.

— Rachel. —Arqueó una ceja.— Ya, vete de una vez.

— No me voy a ir.

— Y yo no me pienso quedar.

— Esta es tu casa.

— Corrección, este es el pórtico de mi casa. Tengo una habitación bastante cómoda adentro. Adiós.

— Les contare a todos los que pasó hoy si no te quedas y hablas conmigo.

— No te atreverías... —Los ojos de Quinn eran dos finas líneas verdes llenas de advertencia.

— Por supuesto que no. Quinn, por favor.

_Por favor. _Visiblemente contrariada, Quinn pareció ceder y bajó los escalones hasta sentarse en el mismo lugar donde Rachel había estado esperándola. Asombrada y complacida, Rachel se sentó a su lado y unió sus manos en un gesto nervioso que procedió su discurso entrecortado.

— Gracias. —Quinn hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano y se negó a mirarlo.

— Apúrate, Rachel, tengo sueño.

— Quinn, lo he formulado mal antes, pero lo que quería decirte es que... Bueno, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos...

— Que lo repitas no lo hace menos doloroso, Berry. ¿Has terminado ya o tengo que quedarme a escuchar un largo discurso compasivo lleno de promesas ridículas sobre la amistad y los ponis? Si es así, déjame decirte que no me interesa.

Rachel arqueó una ceja, pero la ignoró.

— No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no porque no los tenga. —Continuó con rapidez, para que la rubia no lo volviese a interrumpir.— Como has dicho, Quinn, mis sentimientos están al miso nivel de los me gustas. —Agregó con severidad.— Aunque no los considero estúpidos de ninguna manera.

— Yo no lo decía en ese sentido. —Susurró Quinn y un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

— Espero que no, porque sería una gran contradicción que amaras a una chica tan estúpida. —Dijo un poco más de mal humor del que se había dado cuenta que sentía. Quinn se sonrojó con más fuerza y apretó los puños.— Tú hablas de amor, Quinn, pero no me has dado nunca la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti.

— Cállate, Rachel.

— Te creo porque me lo has dicho, pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas tan de repente?

— ¿Tan de repente? —Quinn chilló.— ¡Son meses, Rachel! ¡Meses! —Se mordió el labio y Rachel se inclinó para mirarla con más cuidado. Se veía tan frustrada.

— ¿Y perdiste la paciencia?

Quinn se volteó con tanta fuerza que creó una corriente de aire.

— ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!

— No me estoy burlando, Fabray. De todas las personas que existen en el mundo, tú eres la última de la que me burlaría. —Respondió con tranquilidad— ¿Sabes que eres la única persona que desafía los límites de mi paciencia todo el tiempo? Soy una persona muy paciente, Quinn, pero siempre logras agotarla.

— Ya lo sé. —Murmuró débilmente.— Lo siento.

— Quinn, ya sé que has dicho que quieres que te deje sola y probablemente debería, pero no quiero.

— Rachel, si sólo estás siendo amable, puedes irte a buscar a otro lado, porque no te necesito.

— Yo también pensé que era compasión, Fabray. —Dijo con simpleza y Quinn le lanzó una mirada herida.— A diferencia de ti, yo no me burlaría del rechazo. Sé lo horrible que se siente.

— ¿Estás... espera... estás, a qué te refieres? —Preguntó con resentimiento.

— Pensé en dejarte la chaqueta e irme. No te hablaría hasta que estuvieras cómoda de nuevo y luego, me acercaría y te diría que podíamos olvidar todo el asunto de las citas y que no le diría a nadie lo que había pasado. Eventualmente dejaríamos de vernos y quizá podríamos ser amigas algún día.— Dijo en voz alta, pero parecía que hablaba para sí misma.— Quizá es porque me fastidiabas todo el tiempo, Quinn, pero por alguna razón no puedo olvidarme completamente de ti. Incluso cuando suponía que no nos veríamos creía en la posibilidad de tu amistad. Asumí que era porque me gustas. Pero luego llegué a tu casa y la luz de tu habitación no estaba prendida y empecé a preocuparme porque era tarde y no llegabas. Me di cuenta después ¿Cómo es posible que todavía me acuerde de cuál es tu habitación? ¿Por qué? Estuve dos veces ahí y por cuestiones del colegio. Pensé en lo que me dijiste, cómo es posible que me gustes cuando todavía me gusta Finn. No hace mucho quería invitarlo al teatro.

Quinn gruño y Rachel sonrió.

— Finn no me gusta de la misma manera. —Continuó.— Finn me gusta porque es como las demás chicas, pero más que las demás chicas. Es agradable y... —Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la expresión de Quinn se había ensombrecido.— Y luego me di cuenta que Quinn Fabray me gusta porque no es como ninguna otra persona. Es otro tipo de chica, temperamental y extravagante, que realmente... —Su tono se volvió ligero.— Realmente, en lo más profundo, me molesta.

— ¿Eres total y completamente estúpida?

— Ves —Señaló con el tono divertido.— Me gustas aún cuando me molestas. Es distinto y no sé como sentirme, pero me siento tranquila con esa incomodidad. Es fascinante, Quinn, todo lo que me haces sentir.

— Tú también. —Dijo entre dientes, ya no parecía tan molesta.— Te detesto completamente, pero no puedo dejar de amarte.

— Pensé que era lo más sublime de la poesía.

Quinn enrojeció y apartó la vista, mortificada.

— Espera a que amanezca y vete a madurar un rato al sol —Respondió fastidiada.— No dije... No dije _todo _lo que dije para que me molestaras, Rachel.

— No te estoy molestando, lo estoy confirmando. —Se agachó un poco y le tomó de la mano.— ¿Sabes lo increíble que es saber que Lucy Quinn Fabray está enamorada de ti?

— Una confesión y ya crees que tienes poder sobre mí. No eres más que una arrogante, Berry. —Su tono era sarcástico, pero su expresión se mostraba complacida.

— Podrías tener razón. Estoy siendo temeraria porque desde que llegaste quería tocarte, Quinn.

— ¿Y ver si no era una ilusión? —Soltó en un retintín irónico, medio en broma, medio en serio.— Demonios, si hubiese sabido que eras tan cursi quizá no me hubiese enamorado de ti.

— Demasiado tarde, Fabray.

Quizá Rachel estaba siendo más que temeraria. Quizá estaba bordeando la intrepidez arrogante del furor del momento. Quizá, incluso, estaba explorando los límites de la de siempre peligrosa animosidad de los que se quieren detestándose. Soltó la mano de Quinn en un movimiento ligero que se aferró de su antebrazo y la acercó con cuidado, inclinándose todavía más, para encontrarse a medio camino. A medio camino con la chaqueta en el piso y la luz del pórtico sobre sus cabezas. No, no había sido una cita como la había imaginado, con rosas, con bromas a mitad de la comida y con un paseo por el muelle. La iba a terminar, sin embargo, como se supone que las citas tenían que terminar. Y la besó, lento y lleno de promesas, maravillada con la confirmación errática que acariciaba en lo más hondo del deseo. Hundido en el eco de la declaración mientras se apoderaba de un instinto de posesión que le calentaba la nuca. Quinn era suya, ahí entre sus manos, ligera y femenina cuando le agarraba la camisa con fuerza.

* * *

Les cuento que el próximo capitulo es el último capitulo del fic, había pensado dejar hasta aquí pero preferí otro más para darle un epigolo por así decirlo. ¿Les ha gustado? Me gustaría leer a los que siempre leen los capitulos y no dejan reviews para saber como les ha parecido.

Ya saben, nos vemos dentro de dos días, si todo anda bien.


	14. Capitulo XIV

Bien, esto lo iba a subir ayer ¡Lo juro! Pero tal como había dicho en mi twitter, mi querida madre me saco obligada de la casa y no volvimos hasta la media noche, culpa de la cantidad de carros y que el centro comercial (especial) que quería ir, queda como a dos horas de nuestro hogar, así que toda la culpa recae en ella. Contestaré algunas preguntas, ya que es el última capitulo y estará todo sin dudas, por así decirlo.

Sé que muchas persona (por no decir todas) no quieren que esté sea el final, pero creo que es el adecuado ¿Por qué? Porque quería relatar sobre todo la transición de las chicas y como se fue dando la relación y los sentimientos sin ser conscientes realmente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Seguiré escribiendo, siempre faberry, tengo ya en proceso un nuevo fanfic, pero no quiero adelantar nada hasta creer conveniente para subirlo, que a veces me puedo durar una eternidad y no quiero que esperen tanto con cada capitulo que suba.

A todos los que me reclamaban que no entendían a la rubia, pensé en mostrarle una pequeña parte de lo que sucedía en su cabecita en cada capitulo, esperando así, que se puedan dar una idea de todo. Espero lo entiendan y que no genere más confusiones aún jajaja.

Sin más, los invito a leer.

* * *

PARTE XIV

**(Parte I)**

Paciencia. _Ten paciencia, Quinn. _Paciencia como la que Penélope tejía mientras Ulises andaba de perdido, acosado por Poseidón, por el mundo. _Ten paciencia_ en medio de esos cazadores vulgares que acosan los muros de tu tranquilidad. _Ten paciencia._ Meses, Quinn, meses que se van a desperdiciar en un arrebato que no vale la pena. _Racionalízalo._ Estás en la última fila de una de las clases más díficiles de la secundaria. Geometría del espacio, había amenazado al profesor en la última clase, y todo lo espacial sonaba dolorosamente tridimensional. Doloroso, triple y lejano en el asiento escogido. Tan poco poético y mitológico mientras tratas de concentrarte en Penélope y su historia dolorosamente legendaria. _Paciencia._ No es nada. _Es un rumor apenas._ Un rumor de los muchos que se escuchaban en la secundaria. El barro en la frente de Blaine, el meñique extra en el pie de Artie, Tina como uno de esos vampiros raros que brillaba con el sol, Mercedes inscribiéndose en un programa de dietas... sí, cosa rara y exagerada, pero así eran los chismes. _Chismes. _Sólo tenía que pasarlos de largo, como siempre, sin prestarles demasiada atención y burlándose con algún remarque sarcástico si alguien le preguntaba su opinión.

Nadie le estaba preguntando su opinión.

— Quinn...

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Podrías pasarme mi lápiz?

— No.

— Gracias.

Kurt había soltado un suspiro exasperado que se debatía entre la exasperación y el desánimo. Quinn se lo tomó muy a pecho y dejó que su propia irritación subiera unos grados. Lo peor, definitivamente, era el silencio premeditado que contaba la verdad a medias y en susurros que le alborotaban el espíritu.

— Cállense. —Susurró para sí misma, pero varios a su alrededor la escucharon y obedecieron inmediatamente. Su voz había sonado gruesa, peligrosa, llena de _te callas o te las verás conmigo._

Kurt, a su lado, volvió a suspirar. Esta vez cansado por todo.

Le empezó a hervir la sangre. Le fastidiaba el sol, la pizarra, el profesor y la geometría. Le fastidiaba, sobretodo, las quejas ridículas de Kurt en plena clase y como si lo que se le estaban enseñando no fuese importante. Era igual de idiota que el resto, preocupado en _sabrá Dios qué _mientras el espacio estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Seguro él también había escuchado los chismes.

— Rachel no almuerza con nosotros, Kurt. —Escucho, hipersensible, la voz un poco alta de Mercedes a su derecha.— Se lo ha pedido a Finn.

Una risita cómplice y un suspiro todavía más exagerado y melancólico. _Mira al frente, Quinn._

— ¿Ah sí? — Respondió Kurt con evidente tono de que eso no era nuevo.

— Sí, ya sabes, creo que se lo va a pedir por fin.

_Por fin. _Empezó a sentirse un poco hipócrita. Escribía la fórmula del área del paralelepípedo y se acordaba de las dos semanas del infierno que le siguieron al tan famoso día de San Valentín. Las miradas ridículas, la indiferencia de Finn y la insistencia de Rachel. _A mí que me importa. _Pero le importaba. Le importaba porque la piel se le hacía carbón cuando apretaba el lápiz en su mano y parpadeaba rápido para seguir viendo los dibujos de la pizarra. Se sentía extrañamente traicionada, vilmente traicionada, humillada y llena de ese rencor nefasto que sólo se apoderaba de ella cuando perdía un poco de humanidad.

Llegaron a los poliedros y la clase terminó con el sonido de la campana. Se levantaron cansados y de buena gana, algunos más que otros, mientras buscaban en su horario el salón al que les tocaba cambiarse. Le cancelaron la clase de álgebra y pronto todos tenían dos horas libres de estudio personal. Sin nadie que les pudiera controlar, se pasaron del salón a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca al comedor para apurar la hora del almuerzo. Nadie comía, porque todavía era muy temprano para alistar las bandejas, pero hacían ruido como condenados. Santana y Brittany se sentaban al frente y le hablaban de cosas que poco o nada tenía que ver con los chismes, pero Quinn seguía escuchándolos.

— Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo el sábado.

— Iré. —Acepto entre dientes al ofrecimiento de Brittany y ligeramente desesperada.— ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo todos se volvieron tan idiotas?

— Eso ya paso hace mucho rubia. — Santana siguió el rumbo de su mirada y alzó una ceja.— Hace tiempo que no tienen nadie a quién emparejar y...

— Lo sé. Pero esto es la secundaria ¿No se supone que esta clase de comidillas suceden todo el tiempo?

Sus amigas prefirieron no contestar. Quinn se los agradeció.

Escucharon los pasos apresurados de Noah y las risitas entusiastas de Mike que se anunciaban en su recorrido. Cerró los ojos para controlar el dolor de cabeza y se le cayeron mas de un año de autocontrol por el piso cuando entendió lo que estaban diciendo.

_Rachel y Finn están conversando en el patio. _

Exasperada por su propia irritación, Quinn busco con su mirada a los nombrados cuando tanto sus amigas como ella se hacían presentes en el lugar. Santana no pareció comprender, sin embargo Brittany detuvo cualquier intento de seguirla. Quinn, mientras tanto, buscaba y buscaba alguna excusa para enfrentarse aquella escena. Avanzó dando pisotones descorteces y empujando con la corriente que levantaba a su alrededor. La dejaban pasar, cuidándose del entrecejo fruncido y de los puños apretados que sostenían las asas de su mochila. Sentía el temor y la ira, el resentimiento y las ganas de gritar que se le atoraban en la garganta. No podía pensar, pero la cabeza se le llenaba de tonterías y la más estúpida e intrépida de todas se le atoró en un sinfín de elucubraciones. _No soy una víctima. _Y no, no podía serlo, no como en las historias de amor desesperado tan poéticas que había leído en su clase de siglo XVIII. _No, no y no. _Esta era su historia y tenía que ser grandiosa, inspiradora y llena de sobresaltos. A mitad de su carrera, mientras se alejaba del murmullo y de la gente, se empezó a sentir sola. No en esa clase de soledad que le llenaba los domingos de tranquilidad. Soledad, en cambio, patética y desesperada. Soledad de esos personajes que mueren solos y con pequeñas hazañas de sacrificada buena voluntad que se vuelven importantes cuando dejan de existir. Sacrificios que sirven de escalón a las historias más grandes, a las leyendas que todo el mundo termina por contar. Quinn sentía que la paciencia se le iba agotando en cada paso que daba. _Suficiente._ El silencio no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, el silencio la estaba ahogando y antes de que pudiera razonarlo, su cuerpo estaba salvándole la vida en una respuesta instintiva. Se dio vuelta y empezó a correr con la ansiedad estremeciéndole el cuerpo y cambiándole de color el cielo. Se dio la vuelta liberada de su inhibición y sin saber qué hacer en ese instante en el que se le había acabado la paciencia.

**(Parte II)**

Era excitante, sentir la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas y dejarse someter al instinto que le había movido las entrañas desde el comienzo. Oh sí, estaba emocionada, muy enamorada, quizá insanamente enamorada y sin esperanza de recuperación mental. Sentirse enamorada sin los límites estrictos que le había puesto a su secreto era adentrarse a un universo desconocido y sorprendente. A un lenguaje sin alfabeto que seguramente desgarraría el corazón de todos los que fuesen capaz de aprenderlo. Quinn sabía que era posesiva, pero sólo hasta que la expresión se hizo libre pudo darse cuenta de la extensión de sus sentimientos. De su fuerza.

Era divertido. En ese sentido cruel, poco amable, del término. Divertido.

— ¿Tu y yo? —Repitió Rachel en silencio contrariada. El asa de su mochila se deslizo sobre su hombro hasta encontrarse el último ángulo en qué sostenerse.— Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— Me escuchaste. —Sonrió triunfal.— El viernes, en Spotlight Diner, a las seis.

Hablar sin tener que morderse la lengua. Quién hubiese sabido que encontraría tal satisfacción en una acción tan sencilla. Cómo podía haber pasado por alto la satisfacción de la expresión, ahí estaban los juglares con sus cantos y sus poemas, ella claro que no iba a recitar poesía, pero se pondría a cantar órdenes y órdenes de afecto. No podía, todavía, acostumbrarse al poder que le había dado el rompimiento de los límites. No podía, y sin embargo, cómo estaba disfrutándolo. _Niégate. _Miraba a Rachel y era lo único que se le ocurría. _Niégate. _Casi podía saborear la respuesta, las miles de respuestas, el poder materializándose y desapareciendo. _Niégate. _

Que Rachel se negara, si podía.

**(Parte III)**

No sabía qué hacer con la curiosidad/desesperación que se hacía más y más evidente en las expresiones de esa chica a la que le gustaba llamar RaPaul. _Debe ser masoquista Quinn, es la única explicación. _Claro que había estado haciendo cosas raras últimamente, cosas que nada tenían que ver con su personalidad y que eran la razón de que Rachel, lenta de corazón, estuviese pasando un mal rato. Podía reconocer un breve sentimiento de revancha. Vendetta, Rachel, conócela de cerca. Un poco de su ansiedad volcada en la salud mental de otra. Sí, por supuesto, podía vivir con la idea de la tortura. Siempre y cuando fuese ella la única que lo hiciera. _Me estoy cobrando, muchas, gracias. _La pena sin embargo, le quitaba un poco de elegancia a su venganza. Le quitaba convicción y todas esa exageración que estaba haciendo evidente para los demás. Le gustaba Rachel, mientras caminaba con ella camino al parque y aunque molesta y confundida igual estaba caminando con ella. Se le estrujaba el pecho y quizás el corazón, mientras pensaba en lo profundamente horrible que estaba siendo. Siempre en constante debate, por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada, pero igual le seguía doliendo. Un minuto decidía acabarlo con la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y al siguiente se moría de miedo. Estaba dando todo sin garantías de recibir nada. Era duro, sí, pero quién era capaz de quitarle la alegría.

Rachel claro. Rachel y su expresión de permanente disgusto. Quinn se alegró, en su negro mal humor, que hubiese hecho famoso ese rumor en el que se aseguraba que no tenía sentimientos. De lo contrario, sin riesgos de perder ningún prestigio, quizá hubiese hecho algo totalmente humillante como decir _toda _la verdad. Nada más que la verdad y la verdad aunque duele. Sin dolor, más verdad que mentira y con una excusa que aunque no sonaba plausible también tenía rasgos de verdad. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió enfrentar lo que siguiera. No podía ser tan malo, después de todo, si podía seguir caminando y comiendo helado junta a Rachel.

— Si tuviese la amabilidad de ayudarme con un ejercicio de memoria. —Le dijo con ese soberano tonito arrogante.— ¿En qué momento, cítame por favor, me he declarado?

Claro, siempre podría servirse de las lagunas en las que nadie se fijaba.

**(Parte IV)**

Tenía que ser amor. Amor y nada más que amor. Amor, efectivamente, si podía enternecerse con las ridiculeces más cursis que había dicho en toda su vida. Seguramente, de ser otra, se hubiese indignado. Se hubiese muerto del empalagamiento y del asco, de lo grotescamente doloroso que hubiese resultado mantener una conversación sobre _citas, primero, segundo, tercero y así hasta el último._No quitaba, claro, que fuese increíblemente incómodo.

Entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Había momentos, claro, porque si no la vida sería imposible. Más imposible de lo que ya era. Momentos en los que estaba enamorada, pero sin esas ansias de comerse el mundo. Momentos en los que el amor era demasiado y casi, casi parecía odio. Momentos de amor extraño que le provocaban actos de desprendimiento extraordinarios. Momentos de amor conflictivos que se peleaban con el disgusto y que insultaban con la firme convicción de seguir alimentando el amor. Amor, raro y conocido, momentos de amor ilusionado que soñaba con modelos y clichés que convertían las fantasías en sueños extraordinarios.

Momentos de intrepidez, amor también, en los que no quería arrasar con todo a su paso pero que todavía eran demasiado para controlarlos.

— Tendremos que hablar, Quinn. —Prometió Rachel muy seria.— Hasta mañana.

Pero su seriedad no alcanzaba para detener el impulso. Su seriedad era muy paliducha, muy pequeña, muy tenue para enfrentarse al ritmo de la sangre. Rachel era, todavía, demasiado inexperta para enfrentarse a su convicción. No quería alargarla, con pausas y secretos. No quería seguir mintiendo, pero no era capaz de abrir la boca y decírselo. No podía con los límites de su cuerpo, pero la acción siempre estaba adelantando su deseo. Qué más podía hacer, entonces. Tan cerca y tan distinta. Tan cerca, verdaderamente.

_Quinn se quedó un instante en el limbo de la incertidumbre, removiéndose en su lugar y como si estuviera dirigiendo una conversación en su cerebro. Si la ganó o no, Rachel nunca tuvo que preguntar, la chica se adelantó en dos zancadas que redujeron cualquier tipo de distancia (física y mental) y se agacho con rapidez, hundiéndose en su mirada antes de plantarle un brevísimo beso en la mejilla._

No podía ser tan malo. No, de ninguna manera.

**(Parte V)**

Ir a _La Ile du Paris_ había resultado ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Todavía quedaba media hora para el encuentro y ella seguía en su habitación, mirando que tenía colgado en el armario y sin saber qué hacer para quitarse la tensión del cuerpo. Se había lavado largo y tendido, demorándose a propósito mientras se convencía de que luego de salir de la ducha tendría una cita con Rachel. Parecía mentira.

Más raro, todavía, era observar su armario y morirse de vergüenza. No se le había ocurrido pensar _qué me pongo _si no una versión un poco más complicada _por qué tengo que cambiarme. _Se complicaba con sus propias inseguridades, por supuesto, porque era una cita y era más que evidente _quiero gustarle, _pero como ella misma. Quedaba el problema, claro, que eso que llamaba _Quinn_ nunca fuese suficiente. Entonces venía el disgusto y el cuestionamiento. Era una cita obligada, después de todo. _En qué demonios estabas pensando, Quinn. _Y seguramente su armario tenía combinaciones distintas y era tan fácil dejarse llevar por el impulso. Si quisiera, podría verse diferente. Podría, incluso, actuar diferente. Cuánto sería suficiente, cuánto tendría que alcanzar para que los cambios dejaran de ser necesarios. Los cambios que no se le antojaban.

Cerró la puerta del armario y le miró de reojo la camisa blanca que tenía sobre su cama. Por el momento, al menos, ella tendría que ser suficiente.

_Quinn se veía bastante normal cuando apareció en la puerta de __Spotlight Diner. Camiseta blanca, un saquito rojo y esta vez un jean que combinaba bien. _

**(Parte VI)**

— Hey Quinn.

— ¿Rachel? —Dijo en un chillido que camufló con una tos.— ¿Qué quieres?

— Buenas tardes a ti también. —Resopló.— Pues... Vengo a almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué? —Graznó.

Era su culpa, ¿De quién, si no? Por eso no tenía derecho a sorprenderse. Se sorprendía a pesar de todo, porque también podía sorprenderse de sí misma. _Estas enferma. _Seguramente hablar en tercera persona tampoco ayudaba, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para fijarse en esos hábitos insanos que había acumulado con el tiempo. _Detalles. _Ese día tendría que ser marcado en un calendario de hierro. Ese día, si se lo preguntaban, no lo recordaría nunca. No podría, aunque quisiera, repetirlo con palabras. Le quedaría la sensación perezosa y un repentino estremecimiento que nunca se desvanecería. Estaría ahí, sin estar, para siempre.

_No me parece. Rachel, te ves enojada, sé que estás enojada porque muy pocos entre nosotros suelen enojarte y yo tengo el privilegio de la constancia. Lo puedo ver, Rachel, el enojo incendiario que refleja el mío. Yo también estoy molesta. Iracunda, diría. No soy Quinn, ahora mismo, soy la ira. Te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo, Rachel, te asustarías de mis impulsos dementes. Tú no me tienes miedo, claro, tú eres una estúpida y buena y te acercas porque sabes que soy débil. Sólo contigo, Rachel, soy débil contigo y por eso tengo que ser ruda. No puedes verme así, pensarías que es mi naturaleza, pero no soy débil, me vuelvo débil por ti y por tu lentitud. Te amo, Rachel. No te puedo dejar ganar, perdóname._

Apenas una inclinación y con los ojos cerrados. La mano bien plantada en la base del cuello y con los dedos acariciando la nuca. El beso, a diferencia del último, no se desbordaba en la pasión agresiva que dominaba Quinn todo a su paso. No se chocaba en la fuerza del impulso y no dolía en el movimiento de los labios. Se perdía, en cambio, en una lentitud anhelante que detenía el mundo y vaciaba de combustible la beligerancia.

**(Parte VII)**

No era el propósito. Los malos tratos eran resultado de pura casualidad y de un poco de desborde. Se le pasaba la mano, lo reconocía, pero no era su intención irse tan fuera de los límites. No al comienzo, nunca. Tenía ganas de explicarse, pero más que ganas de explicarse, tenía ganas de hacerse entender sin hablar tanto. Era puro egoísmo. Egoísmo y recelo. Una vez más mientras seguía probando hasta dónde podía llegar. Quería ver cuánto más tenía que hacer para que Rachel perdiera la paciencia. Caminaba rumbo al restaurante sin preocuparse mucho por la hora. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de llegar y ver qué pasaba. Si estaría ahí, esperándola o si se habría ido para dejarla sola. Ambas alternativas la emocionaban muchísimo. La primera porque era una terca sin remedio y la segunda porque la novedad le despertaba la curiosidad. Sería capaz de haberse marchado. _Sería capaz._ No parecía algo que Rachel haría, ni siquiera a Quinn, su abusiva personal. Cuáles serían los límites que todavía le faltaban sobrepasar.

Límites.

**(Parte VIII)**

— En finn.

Reír por no llorar. Mejor molestarse que sufrir. _FinnFinnFinnFinn. _Rachel la honestidad andando. Quería decirle impertinente, pero no podía. Cómo podía ser impertinentes sus sentimientos si ella misma la había obligado a expresarlos. _FinnFinnFinnFinn. _No tenía nada que ver con Finn, claro. Era otra cosa más importante, que dolía más profundo, que llenaba de desazón la calma inesperada. No era que Rachel estuviese enamorada de Finn. El problema era, nuevamente, que mientras Rachel estaba enamorada de un chico que no era ella, obviamente, ella tenía que conformarse con seguir enamorada de Rachel. Cambiaría de nombre y ella tendría que seguir soportanto el sentimiento desagradable y la amargura que le amargaba hasta los sentimientos más nobles.

_Finn._ Qué bonito sonaba. _FinnFinnFinnFinn. _El hombre amado. _FinnFinnFinnFinn._ Rachel lo quería y era ese el detalle que bailaba bajo la luz del sol. Era Rachel quien repetía el nombre hasta el hartazgo y siempre con esa seguridad desarmante que llenaba todo de honestidad y de promesas. Era Rachel la primera y con la promesa de ser la última mientras admitía abiertamente, valientemente, lo que nadie se hubiese atrevido a admitir en su lugar. Quinn, también, reconocía que la admiraba. Admiraba esa fuerza de carácter, distraída y no, que ignoraba los llamados de la discreción. Abierta y espontánea que seguía repitiendo lo que todos adivinaban en sus acciones. Quién podía, verdaderamente, burlarse de su sinceridad.

— Debes estar muy enamorada.

**(Parte IX)**

_Si el ventilador girara fuera de su eje, si se golpeara con la pared y la velocidad peligrosa me arrancara de cuajo la cabeza moriría feliz y sin ningún remordimiento. Sí, claro. Moriría feliz al menos. Lejos de la voz irritante de Russel y de sus órdenes estúpidas._

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? Cada vez peores programas aparecen en la televisión.

_Ni el mejor programa puede dejar que él deje de ser tan insoportable._

— Quinn.

— Dime Frannie.

_Mátame. Mátame ahora._

— Ya nos vamos.

_Sentir lástima de uno mismo debe ser una de las cosas más patéticas del mundo y heme aquí, sentada en el auto de mi hermana mientras me lleno de compasión mezquina y de pensamientos inútiles. Ah, Quinn, querida ilusa, quien te manda a tener un corazón tan estúpido y aceptar la idea de tu madre en darle otra oportunidad a tú progenitor._

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos almorzar?

— No. Quiero regresar a casa, Frannie. Apúrate.

— Está bien.

_Sentiría pena si tuviese la capacidad de sentir pena por la exagerada desilusión de Russel. Quién demonios pensó alguna vez, sigue pensando incluso, que su familia fue o es perfecta. QUIÉN. Que se aparezca para corregirle por completo, pero mientras tanto, intentaría aliarse con dos de los tres miembros de ella._

— No adivinarás qué compre.

— Si adivino ¿Qué obtendré?

— Si pierdes, tendrás que utilizar algo que yo decida comprarte.

— De acuerdo, pero antes, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Frannie.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Pasa algo grave Quinnie?

— Sí, digo no... Eso depende de como lo tomes...

— Por como suena, eso se refiere a algo que no le gustará a papá, para nada.

— Eso tenlo por seguro. Mejor rápido y sin anestesia, Frannie, me gusta una chica.

_Dónde mierda hay un francotirador cuando lo necesitas. Por suerte, su hermana no era como su padre y lo había tomado de la mejor manera posible._

**(Parte X)**

Era gracioso. Gracioso y no tan gracioso, ver cómo Rachel se esforzaba por hacer de una cita no convencional, una cita muy convencional. Es que Rachel no entendía. No entendía que ella tenía que esconderse en lo extraño para no exponerse a lo inevitable. Así era más fácil protegerse y protegerla. Así era más fácil olvidar que no hacía ni una semana que le había confirmado que seguía enamorada del mismo chico que ambas se peleaban antes por ser su pareja. Se sorprendería de su perseverancia, pero sería muy hipócrita no reconocer las mismas circunstancias en su situación. Al final y resultaba que no eran tan distintas como parecía. Se obsesionaban y todo, sin esperanza y alimentadas por la terquedad que era gracia natural en su carácter. El suyo, sin embargo, era mucho más sofisticado. Era un querer sin querer que llenaba de insultos para arrepetirse en cantos gloriosos. Era una cita en un parque de diversiones en el que cada una jugaba con todas sus ganas y se conseguían sus propios premios. Era más que autosuficiencia, era libertad de espíritu y firmeza de carácter. Era un pero antes de una confesión incómoda y una sutil indiferencia que contradecía todo el propósito de la salida. _Yo no necesito que nadie gane nada por mí._

Quinn necesitaba que alguien le regalara el refugio debajo de un paraguas.

— Te dije que iba a conseguir mi propio oso de peluche.

**(Parte XI)**

— Ven conmigo a _La Ile du Paris_.

Y no quiere, de verdad no quiere ir a _La Ile du Paris_, pero está ahí _cerquísima_ y la ha besado y por supuesto que no quiere ir. Debería decir que no, debería estar pensando en cómo contestarle, debería hacer miles de cosas pero es como una respuesta. _Es una respuesta ¿Verdad? _Le había dicho que tenía que ser ella. Ella. _Me escuchaste, Rachel. _Era inevitable, entonces, porque ni siquiera le estaba preguntando. Cómo podía negarse si ni siquiera le estaba preguntando. Qué iba a ser con esa tonta que le dominaba el flujo de la sangre.

_La Ile du Paris, sí. _

**(Parte XII)**

— Creíste que no me daría cuenta. Qué arrogante Fabray. Te dije que ese fue el mejor San Valentín que había tenido.

Mala cosa, Fabray, dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Mala cosa esa arrogancia desgraciada que le gana a tu buen juicio. Mala cosa, brujería maliciosa y mala cosa hasta el final si la lenta más lenta de tu generación resolvía un enigma con tanta facilidad. Mala cosa, también, que se te soltara la lengua tan rápida y tan evidente que la lenta en cuestión fuese capaz de hacer los mismos vínculos que tú haces cuando conversas. Mala cosa eso de pretender. Pretender que no se te ha revuelto el corazón y las tripas en un espasmo que le hace eco al asombro.

Mala cosa, ciertamente.

**(Parte XIII)**

Qué rápido podía perderlo. El poder. Qué rápido se le escurría de las manos y se perdía lejos de donde podía encontrarlo. Qué rápido se transformaba y le hacía morisquetas desde otras manos. Qué rápido se burlaba de su precaria independencia y de sus circunstancias. Qué rápido y tan desconocido mientras se quedaba en otras manos, en esas manos, que le repetían una y otra vez que los sentimientos no podían ser recíprocos. Qué poder, demonios, que se volvía tan caprichoso y petulante.

Qué facil. _Qué fácil, Quinn._ Tan sencillo como una promesa a medias y un beso en un pórtico para dominarte.

**(Catorce) **

— ¿Estás bien, Rachel?

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

— Luces más ansiosa que Brittany cuando se come tres bolsas de golosinas... y no estoy exagerando.

— Si, seguro. —Rodó los ojos.— Estoy esperando a Quinn.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... ¿Por qué me estás preguntando?

— Alguien está un poco a la defensiva. —Sonrió sarcástica.— Mejor no me cuentes, seguramente me indigestaré.

— Todavía no entiendo que haces aquí.

— ¿No es obvio? —Alzó una ceja.— Estoy esperando a Britt.

— Por supuesto, lo debí imaginarlo, Santana no es tan amable.

— Lo soy. Pero yo no comencé esta discusión.

Rachel se rió en un resoplido burlón.

— Sí, claro.

— Piensa lo que quieras, Berry.

Tenía razón la latina, pero una discusión inútil se podría alargar por décadas sin llegar a ningún encuentro por el orgullo de ambas. Por suerte, para ambas partes, Brittany llegó con una sonrisa apaciguadora y sin ganas de saber sobre qué habían estado conversando.

— Chicas, ¿Cómo están?

— Has tardado, Britt. —Respondió y a la misma vez no lo hizo Santana, con afectación y le sonrió con muy poca sutileza y mucho carisma.— Pensé que saldrías mas temprano ¿Hubo algún problema?

Rachel alzó una ceja y Britt soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Hola Britt, ¿Has visto a Quinn? —Preguntó todavía sin sacarse de encima el momento incómodo.

— Sí, está en las gradas. Los chicos están terminando un juego.

— Podría avisar si quiere... En fin. —Se consoló con la expresión compasiva de la rubia.— Nos vemos luego, chicas.

— Sí, sí, adiós Rachel. —La despidió Santana sin mucha ceremonia.— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer en la tarde, Britt?

— Err... —Por supuesto que sí. Tenía que hacer su vídeo semanal, hablar con Lord Tubbington sobre su adicción a los cigarrillos y encontrar la forma para poder hablar con los peces.— No.

— Genial.

* * *

— Podrías haberme avisado.

Quinn dio un respingo y se volteó tan rápido que casi se tuerce el cuello. A su lado, Rachel le sonreía burlona y sin una pizca de remordimiento. _Caradura._

— Y evitarme el espectáculo de tus reclamos, cómo podría. —Se llevó una mano al pecho.— Verte es como leer un manual de ética del siglo XV

— Sospecho que estás burlándote de mí, pero mi ignorancia sobre los manuales del siglo XV evita que me enfade.

— Escogí un siglo al azar, yo tampoco sé sobre los manuales del siglo XV, Rachel. ¿Quién crees que soy? No lo sé todo, pregúntale a Britt cuando intenta explicarme algo que no logro seguirle la corriente.

— Si no fuese por Britt aún seguiría esperando en la entrada de la escuela, como quedamos, hace exactamente... —Se miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.— Cuarenta minutos.

— Me distraje. —Explicó sin disculparse.— No seas aguafiestas, la próxima vez esperaré yo ¿Está bien?

— ¿La próxima vez?

— Sí. —Se sonrojó un poco y arrugó el ceño para disimular el azoramiento.— Puede ser.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

Quinn soltó un suspiro largo.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero. —Se aclaró la garganta.— Estuve pensando y yo he pasado muchísimo más tiempo que tú... Mucho más tiempo, ya sabes, intentando salir contigo. No es justo. Llámame en un año, Rachel, después de que se te acabe la paciencia.

— Es porque eres una cobarde. —Quinn arrugó el ceño y Rachel sonrió.— Ese es tu problema, Fabray. No trates de meterme en tus complicaciones. Como ves, yo digo que me gustas y realmente, me gustas.

— Eres una simplona.

— Quizá.

— No voy a salir contigo.

— Tú podrás haber perdido la paciencia, Quinn, pero yo todavía la tengo.

— ¿Toda la paciencia del mundo?

— Sí.

— Qué arrogante.

— Mira quien habla.

— Todavía te falta mucho, Berry. —Quinn sonrió de medio lado.— Tengo que leer los poemas, los dibujos en los baños, el libro con un dibujo feo de mi con corazones en los lados, sospechar de los celos con los chicos, las cartas en anónimo y todas esas cosas que tienes que hacer en mi honor. Tengo que verlo todo.

— Eres terriblemente ambiciosa.

— Es el amor. —Dijo burlándose.— Tengo que aprovecharme de tus circunstancias, Rachel.

— Lo que tú digas, Quinn.

— Así es, Berry, lo que yo diga y ahora, en especial, digo que me beses.

Y la beso, con la promesa de un _serásmía _que no permitiría que borrara de sus labios.

* * *

Después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido hacerle una segunda parte a este fanfic, mucho más larga que esté, pero eso demorará un poco. Porque es complicado relatar el sarcasmo de la rubia y segundo, porque tendría que pensar bien desde que punto de la relación seguiría y como sería.

Sin embargo, ya les dije al principio que se viene una nueva historia en camino, mientras esperan la segunda parte de está, si alguien tiene dudas o algo parecido, pueden pasarse a mi twitter LucyQFabray02. ¡Ah! Eso también va para los que me pedían la historia en pdf, me lo dicen por ahí el correo y se los haré llegar.

Sin más, me despido con el enorme cariño de todos ustedes y sintiéndome sumamente alagada por todos sus reviews.

Espero sus comentarios de como les ha parecido el final y lo que esperan en la continuación, así me dan ideas.

Abrazos para todos.


End file.
